Imperfection
by Kaywriter
Summary: Love triangle between Bonnie, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. There are choices, descisions, mistakes, and regrets.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here it is! I actually posted it a lot earlier than I thought I would. Here is the prologue, and chapter one should come around June 5****th****. "Beautiful Nightmares" is on a writer's block right now, so until that is fixed I will update asap…I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Rating: M**

**There lies this** old quote that says: "My teacher told me to write down what I want to be when I grow up: I wrote down 'happy.'"—

There is a fine line between perfection and imperfection. Yet, that vindication of acquisitions were misinterpreted. It was as if as long you knew how to be happy, you were capable of making it through this falsely man made creation.

As the light shinned through the window, the sun's rays swam across the skin of two motionless bodies; intertwined together.

Bonnie Bennett. Stefan Salvatore.

Now, Bonnie was defying everything witches stood for by dating a vampire; yet it all came down to regulations. It was those promise she made sure to kept to herself: to stay sane. It could have been for her better judgment, but it was clear to the both of them that there was this contentment with where she stood.

As for Stefan, well he indisputably in love with her. And, if he even dared such a thing as to question his love for her; he'd remind himself by just looking at her. Hug her, kiss her, hold her, and make love to her. It was a reminder to him that Bonnie belonged to him, not like property: but almost like this indulged gift from God.

Bottom line: they loved each other. It was quite discernible no?

Well—

Unfortunately, there was a point in Bonnie and Stefan's relationship where they broke apart for a time span of thirty six months: equivalent to three years. And during those years, Bonnie did something she thought she'd never do in a million years: she fell in love with Damon Salvatore. This was clearly unfair, nonetheless selfless. Although, it isn't like you can help who you fall in love with.

With Damon it was completely different, it was satisfying each other's needs. And it was ever so often they would tell each other that they loved each other. It was _so _rare that you would hear them say the 'L' word. But when it was said, it was meant. You could tell in their eyes, and examine it in their souls. Yet the satisfaction of prying on her needs and wants didn't quite reach up to expectations with Damon.

Damon is the kind of person to get what he wants, when he wants it. He's the badass vampire who killed people for pleasure: he was remorseless. If Satan were a fool made of mockery, Damon was wearing his drench coat. Yet, Damon had a heart: at least he developed a softer side when he was with Bonnie.

Neither of them really knew why their relationship went to an conclusion, which is probably the reason why both of them still have some unfinished feeling towards each other.

And it was hard, it was painfully hard to see each other as the days went on after their break up. To Bonnie, their breakup was harder on her then her breakup with Stefan. It almost sickened her that she felt more_ alive_ when she was with Damon, yet she felt…obligated to be with Stefan.

Was it wrong for her to imagine Damon lying there next to her in bed at night sometimes? Or think about him when they went on their Monday strolls through the town? Or even believe that the lips that were pressed against hers at night where Damon's instead of Stefan's? But it didn't stop there, it were the constant daydreams she had about him in her slumbers. It was the countless amount of steamy 'undress you' eyes they gave each other when Stefan wasn't looking. And, even worse: picturing Damon during sex with Stefan. After all Damon was a shamelessly better than Stefan when it came to sex.

So turns out…maybe Bonnie was unsure about a couple of things.

But one thing she was sure of, she was in love with two people. And those very two people happened to be brothers, who despised each other more than anything in the world.

"Bonnie?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie turned to her side sluggishly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong you seem out of it?" Stefan asks, surrounding her with all his flush.

Bonnie resists the urge to roll her eyes, because ever since they got back together Stefan had been questioning her more than he took the time to care about her.

"Stefan. I'm fine." Bonnie lied.

Stefan eyed her closely, taking deep slow breaths before he pressed his lips in the crook of her neck. He hummed on her flush, before devouring it with his soft pink swollen lips. He smiled in-between kisses, before he ran his tongue along her jaw. Bonnie lightly chuckled, before swallowing at the rush of heat that swept through her system.

Stefan ran the tips of his fingers through the opening of her silk robe, teasing her as he played with her stomach. He kissed her belly button while she struggled to hold onto the sheets. He let out a mischievous snicker, licking his lips before planting them on her inner thighs.

"Stefan…" Bonnie squealed.

Stefan kissed her center lightly, before moving his way up to her breasts.

"Yes?"

Bonnie shifted to her side, wrapping her robe around her arms. She smiled at him playfully, before making her way off _their _bed.

"Whoa whoa…wait where are you going?" Stefan almost moans.

Bonnie tightens the robe around her, sighing at the sound of someone downstairs. _Damon, _ she runs through her head oh so quickly. Bonnie glances up at Stefan, who was looking around the room absentmindedly.

"I just...I need to shower and get ready for work. And, as much as I would love to crawl back in bed with you right now Stefan—

"I know I know." Stefan cuts her off; as if her answer was anything but new to him.

Bonnie smiles at him half eagerly, then makes her way to the shower. She runs the shower water swiftly, before tip toeing out of the room. She pants as she makes it towards the side of the stairs, eying the noise of the situation.

Bonnie gradually makes her way downstairs, making sure that her feet grasps the tips of the stairs when she plays with them before entering the kitchen half covered.

And she pretends, she pretends to not see him when she walks by him slowly. Purposely sending her scent to his nostrils when she swifts her hips from side to side. She wonders if he notices, notices that she is trying to send a message to him. But before she can second guess herself, she is pinned to the surface of a near corner of the kitchen.

"Why hello," he breathes on her neck.

Bonnie smiles to herself, before pulling herself together. This was wrong, and she knew it. She knew what she was doing, and Damon wasn't clueless. But Bonnie wasn't selfish when it came to Stefan's feelings, and she needed to realize that playing this game wasn't fair.

Bonnie exhaled, then turned around to face Damon. Eying him when she saw that his hair was still messy from his previous night, and his eyes were still dreary from the lack of sleep he had. His pajama pants hung low on his legs, revealing all his tone masculine muscles.

Bonnie physically forced herself not to stare, and instead of doing what she normally would do: looking at him and smile, she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

Bonnie knew if she explained this to him, it would turn out into something it always turned out to be: a fight. A fight that would go on for what felt like hours, arguing and yelling until someone reached their point across loud enough that something broke.

Damon and Bonnie knew they had some closure to deal with, but every time they tried to have a 'normal' conversation it would result into a fight about who was wrong when they called… (well when Bonnie called things off). Usually, Damon would get too aggressive and somehow Stefan would step in. Other times Bonnie would grow sick of it, and let Damon get all his frustrations out.

There were a couple of times where Damon released his frustrations with a heated kiss, or slamming her into a near corner: forcing her to give him an logical explanation as to why she hurt him so bad. And, why he was still loathing over her like some whipped rag doll.

"No good morning?" Damon pouts; invading her personal space as her traps her from the exist.

Bonnie folds her arms across her chest almost seductively before scoffing to herself. She licks her lips slowly, then her eyes begin to scan him quickly.

Damon takes this time to admire her body, that body that used to be 'his.' In a way it still was, and Damon made sure he reminded her who it was that made her happy. He was the one that made her smile when she was sad, made her break at her strongest moments, and shout his name incoherently when he made love to her recklessly.

Bonnie can see every drop of his attention he is giving her, and it scares her. it terrifies her, she doesn't know whether to keep scowling or turn around and walk away.

"Goodbye Damon" she finally utters.

Bonnie tries to walk past him, but as always Damon is too strong. Bonnie releases her hands from her tiny waist, and manages to push his hard chest. She breathes on his flush, clinging to him when he puts his hand on her fists.

"Don't hurt yourself," Damon murmurs on her lips.

Bonnie pulls away abruptly, then pushes a strain of hair behind her ear. She laughs at him humorlessly, while trying to fight her way out of his hold.

"Damon let me go." Bonnie barks. Bonnie pulls her hands out of his, and releases when she does this, her robe snaps: revealing her naked skin. Bonnie blushes before covering herself with her hands, she stumbles across the strings, while trying to tie them into a sturdy knot. "…I…I have to go."

Bonnie rushes up the stairs, hearing Damon snicker in the near distant.

"Bonnie…" Damon starts.

Bonnie doesn't answer, just stops on the tips of the staircase.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, and it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of." He finishes.

Bonnie feels herself heating up, and starts to cover her mouth with her sleeves. She wonders if Damon can tell if she is smiling with her back facing him. She fights herself not to turn around, and manages to bring herself into her and Stefan's room.

**"So Let me g**et this straight your robe came a loose in front of Damon?" Elena asks.

Bonnie nods her head quickly, still in shock about what happened earlier this morning. She ran her hand to the side of her face, feeling the heat creep up to her knuckles.

"Yes and he just looked at me, and gave me this smug smile."

Elena sipped her coffee, then lifted up her eyebrows when she eyed Bonnie's facial expression.

"What was Stefan's opinion about all this?" Elena finally asks.

Bonnie gulps on her drink, folding her arms across the bar table they were sitting at. She licks her lips quickly, then looks around as if she was going to say something vital.

"I didn't tell him," Bonnie answers.

"Oh sneaky one aren't we?"

"I just thought it wasn't necessary to tell him you know? I mean it really isn't any of his business if you think about it. It wasn't that big of a deal to me—

"Bonnie he saw your…parts."

"I know. I know. I just…I don't see the big deal in tell him that's all. Plus I don't really need Stefan worrying about anything that has to concern with Damon right now. He is stressed enough already as it is with Klaus and Katherine and Alaric. I don't think he needs to know that his older brother (who happens to be my ex-boyfriend) experienced a free show of Ms. Bennett naked."

"You do have a point there."

"How are things with Matt?" Bonnie asks, purposely trying to switch subjects.

"I don't know I think he is still mad at me for not asking him to that school dance we're having this weekend. Which reminds me did you ask Stefan?"

"I did." Pause. "But if you're not going Lena I don't think I am going to go."

"I guess I can make an exception and ask Matt if you are going to go."

Bonnie snickers at her comment, then sips on her coffee. She sighs before looking down at her fingernails, her hands seemed to be the only thing in her life that was normal. She exhaled before looking up at Elena, who was eying her cautiously.

"So how are you?"

Bonnie frowns, scratching her head with her nails.

"Well." Bonnie answers almost too quickly.

"Really Bonnie…how are you really?"

"You know I am happy with Stefan, I love him I do…I just…"

"You love Damon more."

Bonnie look back down at her hands, then laughs at herself. Her life shouldn't be this complicated, it was never this complicated. It would get to the point where she just wished Stefan was following Elena around again, but that was many years ago. Besides, despite everything that was going on with Bonnie's life she almost adapted to her complications.

"It's not that I love him more, it's just that…it's too complicated to even try to explain. I just wish that there was a way to have them both you know?" Bonnie stops to laugh at her comment. Then Bonnie snaps back into reality. She begins looking at her coffee mug; as if it contained answers. "I love them both yes, but I need Stefan. He makes me sane, and I am happy when I am with him; I am. I just—when I'm with Damon all those feelings keep rushing back, I certainly don't tell him this, but I do miss his company. And I hate that we can't talk to each other without bickering about our breakup. I can tell that he is still hurting from it, and I am too. And living with the both of them doesn't make it any better either, I have to hear them battle and argue over me more than I thought I would." Bonnie runs out of breath.

"Sounds to me like you _need_ Stefan, but you w_ant _Damon." Elena concludes.

Bonnie is speechless, thinking of what she could say in order to get out of this. Only to find herself running her hands through her brown locks.

"Not really. I just wish things were different." Bonnie mumbles.

**There is this **silence as Bonnie runs her fingers through her brown locks. The only sound that is obtained: is her constant exhaling when she reaches a stopping point. She feels herself growing overwhelmed when she looks at herself in the reflection.

It was as if her flaws were mocking her, forcing her to notice her imperfections. Bonnie sighed, dabbing some mascara on her thick eyelashes. She smiled when she ran her hands on her cheekbones, then pressed her lips together tightly when she tried different hairstyles.

Bonnie blew air out of her nose aggressively, then licked her lips at her impatience. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, then walked into the closet. She cracked the doors behind her, as she unzipped the back of her night gown.

"What to wear…what to wear…" Bonnie sang.

She wrapped her arms around her slender body, exhaling at her scent. Bonnie moved around in the closet slowly, looking at her options of dresses to wear for the dance tonight.

Bonnie moved her dresses that hung on the rack from side to side, still unsure of what she was going to have to come up within a matter of hours.

Suddenly Bonnie felt arms wrapping around her stomach, these hands were familiar. Bonnie smiled at the touch, then pressed her body into the one that was holding onto her tightly.

"Hey. I was just trying to decide which dress I was going to wear tonight."

Bonnie smiled before turning around.

"Hello."

Bonnie jumped, reaching for a robe to cover herself.

"Damon?"

A/N: Alright, there you go the prologue. I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, it's just a little teaser of what is sure to come. I know where I am taking this story, and I can't wait to share it with you guys! The 'Bamon' relationship will be explained a lot more throughout the story, and the real reason why they broke up. 'Stefonnie' will have some obstacles as well, and of course there will be some Katherine and Klaus drama along with the whole Scooby Doo gang! Elena in this story has Matt, but her feelings for Stefan are still a little unclear (of course it's Elena). But yes all the little secrets, stories, situations will unfold in this little tale. I will try not to rush this one, I felt like I did a little in 'Beautiful Nightmares.' But Beautiful Nightmares will be updated as soon as possible. Excited to go on with these two stories, and until then god bless! Happy writings!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I was too anxious and eager to wait another day and not post…so here is chapter one! "Beautiful Nightmares" will be updated by May 30****th**** (so for those who asked, no I haven't forgot about it hehe). [: **

** Summary: Northern wind…**

**"Damon what the** hell are you doing here?" Bonnie grimaced at the sight before her. Damon was _beautifu_l, and she had to stand there and beguile.

Bonnie slid towards the door, locking it behind her. She felt a breeze hit her flush: making her shrivel uncomfortably. When she turned around, she noticed Damon was a lot closer then she intended.

"I thought I'd stop by and say 'hello'" Damon answers.

"I'm serious Damon—why are you here? You need to leave _now._"

"Damn you've been awfully cold to me lately, I think an apology sounds good right about now…don't you think?"

"Damon—

"So let's make sure we're on the same page Bonnie."

Damon closed the space between then, releasing his warmth onto hers. He smiled maliciously, before wiggling his eyebrows. There was slow silence in-between them, before Damon cleared his throat.

"Damon I don't want to do this, not here—not now. Not with Stefan on the other side of the room," Bonnie was almost pleading.

"Fuck Stefan. Plus this is important."

Bonnie crinkled his nose, then ran her hands through her hair nervously. She nodded slowly, before folding her arms across her chest. Before she even realized, she was absentmindedly making her way towards him: it became natural.

Damon eyed her undergarments she had on, minding her lace bra and matching thong. He didn't recognize this attire…

Bonnie noticed his glare, suspecting his mind was somewhere other than 'important.' Bonnie blushed at this attention, swiping her fingers across her face. Bonnie managed to cross her legs, tempted to turn him around completely: so she wouldn't have to face him this way. Or at least put some clothes on, so she didn't have to feel so _nude _around him.

"What?" Bonnie asks sounding condescending.

Damon narrows his eyes, then his fist clenched at the second peek he had given himself. He lurches over her, circling her as he continues to focus.

"Are these new?" Damon grits.

"…Yes. Stefan got them for me when we went to Cozumel. But I don't see how that is relevant to—"

"Oh its damn well relevant Bonnie, you're wearing something_ I_ didn't give to you."

"Excuse me? Damon you are not my boyfriend anymore, Stefan is. He can buy whatever he wants whenever he wants."

"That's not the point, he got them for _him: _not _you. _It's for him to see you in, he is making you into his sex tool and I don't like it."

"Damon—I'm not doing this with you."

"Doing what? All we're doing is talking right? That's all we ever seem to do anyway."

"I told you not now, I have to get dressed—I have a dance to go to."

"That can wait; you and I need to talk…"

"About what? Our relationship? We dated for a good two years and it was wonderful Damon, it was. But the more you and I keep dragging this on into something more—it keeps hurting the both of us. All we do is fight whenever you say you want to 'fix things' or 'just talk.' Damon I don't want to hurt you anymore and I hate how we treat each other. To be honest I'm exhausted, and I am sick of the way we act when we are together. I can't do this anymore—with you. It's over, it has been…and I've…I've…moved on. I love Stefan."

Damon could have sworn that something in his heart shattered. And, if it weren't for him being dead: he might as well have been just now. It sucked…it sucked standing before the woman he loved: Bonnie, like this. He hated fighting with her, but more he hated getting her upset. Yet, it was another excuse to just talk to her. See her. Possibly touch her. And this made him livid, Bonnie was _his. _And it repulsed him how patient he was being with this.

"You love him yes, but you don't—you're not in love with him Bonnie. I know you're not, you cannot look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still feel something for me. And, that you don't think of me when I am in the same room as you. And, you don't remember the first time we kissed. The first time we made love, and how you wither underneath me as you cum around me. Tell me that you don't think about how important it was for the both of us when we were so connected. Tell me you don't think about it as much as I do Bonnie." Damon grew furious, releasing every word as bellicose as he could.

"…Goodbye Damon."

"No. Stop pretending Bonnie. I know you're tired of it too, you're _mine. _And you know how I get when people play with my stuff."

"I'm not your fucking property Damon." Bonnie spat.

"And I am not some guy that you can just fuck around every time you and Stefan get into some fight. I don't want just be the standing dick that you can just occasionally hop on whenever you so please. Believe it or not Bonnie I love…"

"Don't!" Bonnie paused, running her hands up and down her arms. "Like I said we are not doing this with Stefan…my boyfriend on the other side of the room."

"I don't care! I don't care if your tool of a boyfriend is in the same room as us. We're talking about this whether you like it or not, I always get what I want Bonnie—I thought you'd catch on by now."

Bonnie threw her hands to her head, watching as Damon eyed her pervasively. She scoffed to herself as she licked her lips. Before she knew it she was rumbling through some of her clothes that hung on the hangers in her closet.

"What are you doing?" Damon groaned; sounding less than thrilled to hear her answer.

Bonnie struggled to maintain her stance, occasionally moving her dresses from side to side: pretending that she was doing something.

"Bonnie what the hell are you—"

"Damon please…leave." Bonnie's voice was oddly soft, tender, and _shy. _"I don't want to do this right now, so please—wait for me. I promise I will talk about this, just not today. Please Damon."

And Damon caved, the way his very name sounded against her lips—was enough to say: 'okay.' Because when it came to Bonnie, she was worth waiting centuries for. There was this perfection almost seeing her smile, and making her happy. Damon was content with that satisfaction—sometimes. Although he much rather hold her, and make love to her countless amount of times; just to prove to her that he was in-fact a better man…he couldn't. Not now. He knew where Bonnie was coming from, and he couldn't be selfish this time. He was going to have to wait, and it terrified him.

It terrified him to think that one day Bonnie was going to forget about their past. Forget about the man who once made her genially happy. And, that one day she wouldn't dwell on the times they once shared. And, just maybe—just maybe Bonnie would forget about Damon all together.

No. That was impossible, Damon was sure to not let that happen. No matter what it would take, Damon was going to fight. He was going to make her smile again, make her happy again, and make her his again.

* * *

**"Hey Damon can** you help me put on my tie?" Stefan asked.

Damon blew out some air, before setting his glass of bourbon down. Before he obliged, he folded his arms across his chest. Was this some practical joke? Was this Stefan's way of rubbing Bonnie in his face? If so, Damon was _not _going to have it.

"What's the magic word?" Damon teased.

Stefan faked laughed before saying please, then dropped his arms to his side. Damon eyed him slowly before he lifted his hands to his tie, fixing it for him.

"You look…half descent." Damon started.

"Ha. Well thank you, I wanted to look somewhat nice for Bonnie."

Damon flinched at her name, but he stopped himself before it was noticeable to Stefan. His fingers inched up to his collar and he folded it down, in order for it too look the way it needed.

"I'm sure she thinks you look fine, then again I am a compulsive liar." Damon said firmly.

"I know you too well, anyway no need to stay up waiting for us tonight. I planned something special for Bonnie,"

Damon froze, clearing his throat before heading over towards the bar table. He wrapped his hands around his drink so tightly, he felt it breaking beneath his bare flesh.

"…Like?" Damon asked.

"Well not that it's any of your business…" Stefan stopped to glance up the stairs, making sure Bonnie was nowhere near sight.

"I rented us out a hotel so we can yea know—"

Damon scoffed, looking around the room before finishing his sentence. "Have sex." Damon whispered sarcastically.

"Well yes, but I kind of had something more in mind."

Damon was growing far too impatient; he _needed _to know what Stefan was planning. Damon paced on his heels, releasing himself inches in front of Stefan.

"What do you have in mind brother?" Damon swallows.

Stefan backed away, feeling Damon's anger pour into the pattern of his flush. He fixed his jacket before he built up his courage to answer.

"Look its nothing too serious, I was just thinking about forming a blood bond between us. That way I can see, hear, and know what she is doing at all times."

"She's not a dog Stefan, you don't keep on her fucking leach."

"Like you didn't have one when you were with her, besides this isn't something I didn't take long consideration about. Besides I talked to Bonnie about it, and she told me that she wouldn't have a problem with it. So I am not just doing this out of 'spite Damon, it's been in the thought process. I wouldn't do something Bonnie wasn't comfortable with."

Damon clinched his jaws, literally trying to push his weight down with his feet. He was seconds from exploding, and taking Bonnie upstairs with him so he could properly _fuck_ her and claim her the right way…well _his_ way anyway.

"A blood bond is serious _Stefan_ and you know damn well it takes a shit load more than just some 'thought process.'''

"I am trying to get as close as I can to Bonnie as possible, and this just so happens to be the only way how."

"Why? Why do you all of a sudden need Bonnie by your arm everywhere you go? You're not afraid are you?" Damon tested.

Stefan gulped, releasing his hands from his jacket. He ran his hands through his hair roughly, before he looked at Damon with unease.

"Wow. Little Salvatore is afraid of big Salvatore stealing his prize processions."

"Bonnie isn't a prize Damon, unlike you I know the difference between an award and a blessing. I don't even need to explain this to you, you know what a blood bond is…I know what it is. This isn't even your business."

"Hate to break it to you bachelor boy, but when it comes to Bonnie she is _my_ business."

"Damon…Bonnie_ isn't_ with you anymore." Stefan said slowly. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that—let alone her."

There was clicking at the foot of the stairs, breaking the tension between them. Stefan cleared his throat, looking up at the staircase. He smiled at the sight of her.

Damon noticed this, and followed his eyes. There she was, beautiful as ever (if that was even possible). Damon licked his chops, now that was a woman he w_anted. _

Bonnie was dressed in a dark tight dress, barely hitting her mid thighs. She wore stiletto's that were almost six inches. Her hair was pinned to one side of her shoulder, curled in what looked like a million tiny locks. Her makeup: flawless. Bonnie wasn't paying attention to either one of them, she was trying to fix her shoes.

When she finally looked up, her eyes didn't hit Stefan's. They hit Damon's, and it made his heart drop. The excitement he felt in the pit of his stomach, could no longer be sated. So he stood there and watched her eye him down like a predator. Because now, Damon was the prey.

Bonnie quickly looked away, and out of nervous habit she pushed a strain of hair behind her ear. Bonnie swallowed loud enough for the both of them to hear, and then hugged Stefan when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"God you look beautiful," Stefan whispers.

And he brought her in for a siring kiss, melting against her as she gasps for air. It's as if Bonnie makes loud enough grunts to get herself out of the tension. But Bonnie kisses him back just as much as he is for the time being.

Damon grows disgusted and pretends to fake gag at them, watching as what should have been...but soon to be his was portraying right in front of him. Was she being serious? She knew she didn't like this just as much as he did.

Seriously who kisses their boyfriend?

"We better get going," Bonnie breathes; cutting their kiss off quickly.

"Yea I guess we better, do you have your stuff packed?" Stefan asked her.

"I do, I put in the car earlier. Where are you planning on taking me Salvatore?" Bonnie teased.

"It's a surprise." Stefan answers.

Damon groaned at the sound of them flirting, then headed to the bar table.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, then walked over towards Damon. She stopped when he ran his eyes up and down her body. He winked at her before taking a sip of his drink. He set it down on the coffee table, then got up.

"I need you to do me a favor," Bonnie whispered.

"What?" Damon asked, almost too annoyed at the sound of her sweet voice. She looked too hot to be just standing there in front of him like that. Seriously, Damon was hot and bothered and he deserved to take her now.

"Elena is stopping by tonight to drop off my dress clothes, so make sure to be nice to her when she comes by okay?"

"Ew. Why does Elena have to stop by? I much rather vampire Barbie instead, and you and I both know how much I hate Caroline."

"Be nice. Elena is still my friend, and I need you need to be nice to her for just a couple of minutes. Please Damon—for me?" Bonnie begs.

Well that's unfair, Bonnie knew what she was doing to him. She knew Damon couldn't resist an offer to make her happy, especially when she looked like this. There was no way Damon could say no.

"Fine, but if that bitch says one thing to me that even involves emotion—I'm compelling her into killing herself."

"Damon…"

"I know I know…behave." Damon groaned.

Bonnie tapped his arm lightly, then smiled. "Thank you" she mouthed, before heading out with Stefan.

Damon watched the two of them head out, dreading the fact that his arm wasn't around her. After all it should be like that anyway right? Why not run out there and claim the person he so rightfully deserved? Oh right, because Damon didn't deserve someone like Bonnie. But the more he thought about it, and the more he loathed upon that option: neither one of them deserved each other. But self-pity wasn't a virtue Damon had, and he wasn't about to start now.

But patience—that was something he was willing to work on: with reason.

* * *

**"I think we **should get out of here don't you think?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie released her head from his shoulder, before nodding. Stefan smiled, and then took her hand. They made their way through the crowd, and into a back alley.

"Where are you taking me Stefan?" Bonnie giggled, slightly out of breath.

"I just wanted to get out of there, you have no idea how much high school dances are annoying me." Stefan sighed, before stopping to walk.

Bonnie took off her shoes, and smiled when Stefan took them from her.

"Thank you," Bonnie breathed. Stefan smiled, then took Bonnie by the hand: throwing her on his back.

"Stefan! You're crazy!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing at her crazy boyfriend.

"I'm your ride back home sweet-cheeks," he joked.

He spun them around, and stopped at a nearby corner. Bonnie laughed when he set her down to her feet, breathing hard from their adventure.

Stefan smiled, then licked his lips eagerly. He pulled her by the hem of the dress, then nuzzled her neck.

"You smell, and taste delicious." Stefan breathed.

"Well then do something about it," Bonnie breathed back.

Stefan smiled devilishly before kissing her hard. Taking each moment step by step, he gently pushed her up against the wall. He kissed the edge of her nose, and then moved to the side of her face. This wasn't like Stefan, things were moving _too _fast and Bonnie for one didn't like it. She bit her lip when she watched Stefan undress himself almost too eagerly. He smiled before her, then took her face in the palms of his hands. He didn't even wait before crushing his lips onto hers: this was indeed unusual.

"Whoa wait…Stefan—slow down." Bonnie mumbled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I want to blood bond with you Bonnie," Stefan blurted out.

"…Are you…sure?" Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"I love you, and I want to do this. I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life, and doing this is just one more step closer to you—and I want that."

Bonnie sighed, dropping down to her feet. She ran her hands through her hair quickly, before looking up at him. It shouldn't brother her that he wanted to take the next step in their realationship, yet there was something holding her back. She knew that by saying no it would disappoint him, but there was just something...

"Don't you want that Bonnie?" Stefan wondered: slightly confused at her hesitation.

"I—

* * *

**"Hey Damon I **just stopped by to drop some of Bonnie's things off…" Elena stopped. The house was thrashed, and she had a pretty good idea why.

"Damon…" Elena whispered. She shut the door behind her quickly, heading to the noise of the scene: the kitchen.

"Get the fuck out!"

Elena flinched at the rage in his voice, yet kept walking near him. She closed the cabinet door that was hiding his back side. And there he was:

Damon Salvatore, red and black veins circling his eyes. His lips drained in blood that was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh," Elena mumbled: covering her mouth at the scene.

"Wrong choice princess…" And with that Damon lunges at her.

* * *

**"Hey Damon, **plans have changed a little Bonnieand I decided to come back home," Stefan yelled through the door.

Stefan examined the place, and immediately felt a rage spark his nerve. He clenched his fist together, before heading up the stairs.

"Wait. Stefan did you hear that?" Bonnie asked, taking his arm.

"No I…"

"Damon stop," someone giggled. "Stop you're so dirty."

There was silence…

"Elena?" Bonnie chokes on her own words, visibly blind by what she was witnessing.

…Both Damon and Elena naked?

A/N: Oh snap! Damon is probably in a little bit of trouble now. Sigh, oh Damon hehe. The next update I do will be "Beautiful Nightmares" so keep on a look for that. Until then, god bless.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter three of "Imperfection," hope you guys enjoy! Much love to everyone who has been keeping up with my stories so far[: **

** Summary: For those who have a heart. **

There was silence…

"Elena?" Bonnie chokes on her own words, visibly blind by what she was witnessing.

…Both Damon and Elena naked?

Bonnie swallowed, suffocating on the image that violated her both: emotionally, and mentally. There was this contentment at the fact that she was intentionally forcing herself to watch.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, flinching at the scene. She liked her lips when there were no words exchanged, and then exhaled when Stefan tried to soothe her with two warm hands—only to push them away when she felt a finger lace through the sides of her dress. It was as if Stefan was completely oblivious to the fact that Bonnie was actually—warm with envy.

No, she was _livid w_ith envy.

Damon wasn't the only to blame, because Elena knew Bonnie still had some feelings that were still underdeveloped for Damon. But Bonnie tried to ignore that, because there was a possibility that Damon compelled her. Besides, Elena was her only friend at the moment (besides Caroline) and she knew that throwing a bitch fit right now; would be nonetheless unneeded.

"Bonnie hey—this probably looks really wrong…I am going to go run and get my clothes now." Elena was quick to leave, leaving behind a very much _naked_ Damon Salvatore in front of them.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, glancing at her facial expression. He blew out some air, as if he needed to: before turning back around to face Damon.

"You should probably get some clothes on_ too_ Damon," Stefan growled.

"Why? It's not like its bothering your girlfriend over there; she hasn't said anything about my nudity. Besides, it's my house I can do whatever the fuck I _want_," Damon began.

"Don't bother…I was just leaving," Bonnie spat out. She felt as if her whole heart gone along with her words, and the last thing she needed was to stand there and take this. "Stefan can you take me to my house please?" Bonnie finishes.

"Oh that is just like you Bonnie, to leave every time you don't get what you want!" Damon shouted.

"Damon I'm warning you, stop." Stefan said with unfamiliar unease.

"You know it's true, you're just too stubborn to admit it. You can't admit that your precious Bonnie has feelings for Damon Salvatore, well face it now brother—it's me that satisfies her needs whenever you can't…"

"Damon…" Bonnie warned.

"Oh but no, why not cut the bullshit and just tell him? Isn't it so much better that he know now?" Damon was seriously testing how much he could push Bonnie's buttons.

Bonnie exhaled, watching Damon throw on some boxers. At least the tension was a little less awkward with the closure of clothes being put on. She tried not to think about what was under those boxers, and what it was doing with Elena before she walked in on them: putting an end to their little game.

"So shall we Bonnie? Let's tell him together why don't we—let me see. What should we start with, hmm…?" Damon paused to wink at her playfully. "Let me see, let me see…there was the night when you and Stefan got into that fight months ago (over something I clearly didn't give a _damn _about), and you came crawling into my bed. Or the time when Stefan proposed to you and you said no, and you came to me wondering if you made the right decision or not. Ah, oh wait—then there was that time when you broke up with him for me. But then, you broke up with me after two and a half years by the way Bonnie; I thought it was a little more than necessary to correct you on that. And oh—"

Before Bonnie could defend herself properly, Damon was reaching down his boxers. As much as she wanted to run away, just run as far as stubby legs could take her—she couldn't. She knew that if she ran, it was a sign of weakness. All her assurance in Stefan would fade, and she so desperately wanted to maintain that awareness of need and want she had for him. So all she could do was stare at him, stare at him and wonder if Damon pushed him enough to get rid of her.

Damon pulled out a small ring, glancing at it before he eyed Bonnie. And if Bonnie was sure, there something creeping up on the side of his right eye. She could vaguely remember something streaming out of his eye, flowing beautifully down his pale cheeks. Damon blinked it away before she could fully develop what she witnessed. Was it a tear? Maybe. Possibly. It had to have been, that was the only assumption she had.

"And the ring, the ring that scared away Bonnie Bennett." Damon choked on his words, making it obvious that he had a little more than enough alcohol.

"Damon please don't do this," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"Why?" Damon almost scoffed.

"Because you've been drinking, Damon you're drunk. We can talk about this another time, but not now."

"Don't give me that crap Bonnie, you know damn well you and I will never talk about this—as long as you're still with _him_," Damon slid the words across his lips slyly. He trembled on his own two feet, making it hard for him to keep his balance. He stared at Stefan, then back at Bonnie: as if it was one fluid motion. And for the first time in a long time, he seemed _weak._

"Alright you want to talk! Let's talk, outside now!" Bonnie threw her hands up in the air, causing the lights in the house to flicker. She sighed, and touched Stefan's hand with her own. She licked her lips, before opening up her mouth to speak: "Stefan this shouldn't take long, can you please give me about fifteen minutes?" Bonnie asked lightly.

Stefan hesitated before nodding, he glared at Damon. Bonnie brushed the back of her hand on his, making him shiver. He forced out a smile, before heading upstairs.

"I'm going to check up on Elena—make sure Damon didn't compel her or anything," Stefan uttered.

"You would like to check up on Elena wouldn't you?" Damon started.

"Enough! Damon outside now." Bonnie barked.

Damon obliged, taking a deep breath before following her behind the stairs. Bonnie felt him grinning, showing that he was satisfied with what he achieved. Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, before swiftly turning around. Her eyes said it all, as she glared at him pervasively.

"What is your problem Damon? Why would you try and embarrass me in there like that?"

"Because it was about damn time someone put you in your place," Damon spat.

"…'In my place' what the hell are you talking about Damon?" Bonnie was inching towards him, seconds away from proving how ballistic he made her.

"You walk all over me like you don't fucking care Bonnie, and to be honest I have had enough. I am sick of pretending like I don't care that you and Stefan are together. I am done being the fly on the wall, listening to you and Stefan when he _fucks _you."

"Then go somewhere—no one asked you to listen in on us anyway."

"Damn it Bonnie this isn't a joke—"

Damon was in front of her in seconds, limiting the space between them. He was more than too close for her comfort, and it intrigued him. He swallowed when she did, glancing at the cute noises she made in the crook of her throat. His insides were burning, he never wanted someone this bad before; that is until he met Bonnie Bennett. It scared him how much he needed someone in his life this bad, just to keep him happy...and sane. Maybe she was Stefan's but she was once his, and he was going to do anything to make her remember that. Yet—

It was unfair, completely unfair how Bonnie made him feel—but it was even more unfair how she couldn't even notice how much she torn him up inside. All she had to do was stand there, and it was enough to drive him up a wall. He needed to be molded to her, and hold her the way he used to. It reached the point where he couldn't just look at her anymore and say everything was going to be 'okay' because he knew it wouldn't if he didn't have her with him.

God damn he was _whipped_.

Damon didn't even ask for this, he wasn't planning on dreaming about getting home to see her glowing face. Dreaming about her smile, and the soft kisses she gave him after their previous night of love making.

All Damon wanted was a little bit of occasional screwing, nothing but mind blowing sex, and he got that—he did, but it was never with Bonnie. Because with Bonnie, it was different: every night was night for making love—not fucking: and those were completely two different things.

"What about Elena? Huh?"

"What do you mean? What about her?" Damon chewed on the side of inside of his mouth.

"Don't give me that Damon, you know damn well what I am talking about. You and her were both naked, and seemed to be having a good time too."

Damon laughed humorlessly, frowning when Bonnie removed herself from his soft touch. She eased herself into the nearest tree, watching him as he struggled to keep his distance.

"And you know d_amn _well that Elena doesn't mean shit to me. And I shouldn't even be explaining myself to you, you're not my girlfriend remember?"

Bonnie made the reaction that she had just been slapped in the face, trying to swallow his words. And, as for Damon he was praying that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself: and cry on his knees or worse—beg.

"You're right I am not your girlfriend Damon, so why does this even matter to you? Hell, why the fuck do I even matter to you? You made it clear to me that everything you said this morning, and before that—that it doesn't mean anything anymore. You and I are growing apart Damon the more and more we are with each other. You have sex with my best-friend when you said you still had feelings for me…Damon don't you see that messes with my head? How can I trust you again if you're sleeping around when we aren't even dating anymore! I had to walk into this Damon! All you think about is yourself, and you keep asking for self-pity—you're the reason we're so messed up…"

"Elena doesn't mean anything to me, you _know_ that. I compelled her, I never compelled you—I had sex with her one time. I didn't think you would be home tonight…"

"So that makes it okay?"

"Why does it bother you _so_ much?"

Bonnie pressed her lips together, moving a strain of hair behind her ear. She saw the veins around his eyes appear, and she knew he was impatient for an answer.

"It doesn't…"

"Don't fucking lie to me. You can lie to Stefan, but you sure as hell cannot lie to me. It burns you to know that Elena was the one in my bed tonight and not you. It hurts that your best-friend was the one that had me inside her, and not you. You're jealous because you know what you threw away, but you are put yourself on this unrealistic pedestal, as if your impeccable. Bonnie you think you have it so figured it out, but you don't. You can't even blood bond with the man you 'love,' face it your just pissed Elena was the one that _cummed_ because of me tonight and not you."

Bonnie blinked out the tears that were getting ready to form; she knew that crying in front of him wouldn't make things better—for her better judgment. She rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to walk past him; but like _always_ Damon was stronger.

"Let's not forget who broke up with who!" Bonnie started. "And the one who proposed to me unexpectedly…" Bonnie cut herself off, remembering the day almost too vividly. "I mean—

"Yea well I'll make sure to look out for the warning sign of: 'I'm a lying ungrateful bitch who doesn't give a damn about my boyfriends.' Because, proposing to you was the worst decision of my entire life, and I've done some pretty fucked up stuff."

"That's not true and you know it, and I asked you to give me some time to think and…"

"And you fucking repaid me by dumping my ass like it was something you clearly didn't care about anymore!"

"I _cared _about you Damon, I still do." Bonnie grew soft; chest heaving at each breath she took. "You can't do this to me anymore Damon, you know I still care about you—and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy I do…"

There wasn't enough time to tell that Damon was clearing the space she made between them with one of his hands around hers. His knuckles brushed up against hers, and that's when she melted.

"I can't do this anymore." Bonnie added. "I'm tired of fighting with you Damon," Bonnie finished.

There was a little bit of silence, but It grew far too uncomfortable for Damon's pleasure. They weren't the type to stare at each other uncomfortably without hardly any words exchanged. They were the type to talk all day, and all night without any filters. And to be honest he _missed _that, hell he _longed _for that—and he'd do anything and everything to get it back.

"Me too."

Bonnie watched as Damon ran his fingers through soft locks in her hair. Damon froze on one, before intertwining his index finger in the curls. He licked his lips slowly, then inhaled her scent. He pressed his lips tightly together, before moving in towards her. Her lips looked to lonesome to just be sitting there, he _needed_ to touch her. Yet, Bonnie moved her head to the side quickly.

"But it's over." Bonnie mumbled.

Bonnie released his hands from her own, moving past him in one motion. She exhaled at the tears blurring her vision, before proceeding towards the front porch. Bonnie kept walking, not looking back, because she knew that if she did she would never turn back. She would never go back running to Stefan, and she would never lie to herself again. But this was her lying, this was her saying that she was sure of the way she felt for D_amon, _and she wasn't. She knew she wasn't, but in a way this was fair…

_Right? _

* * *

If there was anything Damon hated more than _love_, it was not being able to stop. The way he saw it, this was Bonnie being unfair with not only him, but herself. She knew she still felt the same way he did for her, because her heart was beating too damn fast for it to be 'over.' Besides, she was sure to come crawling back. She just had to be, and all Damon had to do was wait.

Of course this did seem a little greedy that he was just sitting around waiting for Stefan's girlfriend to come around, but it's quite obvious who makes the better man for Bonnie. Plus Damon was Damon, and once he had his mind set on something, let alone something: he was going to get it—no matter what.

Not only that, but Damon really does love Bonnie, and it sickened him how whipped he was for being so. It wasn't like him to sit around and wait, but he'd do it. He made a promise to himself to never lose faith, and maybe stay somewhat optimistic. And, Stefan was bound to mess up sooner or later: it was clear.

And maybe the warning wasn't clear enough for the both of them, but Damon stops at nothing. And, he was sure to get what he intended. This may a little off basic, but Damon knew that look in Bonnie's eyes when she walked away: it was sign of weakness. She couldn't even look him in the eye, and that was enough to show him that she was unsure.

Bonnie wasn't so innocent too, because Stefan was upstairs with Elena for a while. His 'checkup' on her was a little bit longer than he expected; and he was sure to ask him about that. Damon knew Stefan still had feelings for Elena, and Bonnie was aware of his feelings too. So why was this so d_amn _complicated? Oh right, because in the end Stefan always seems to win. Even if he didn't rightfully deserve it, he managed to always come out on top.

It was the same way with Katherine, but luckily Katherine was a neurotic crazy psycho: and she ended up meaning just as much as Elena did to him. If only he could just forget about this, and give up whatever the hell he felt for Bonnie up—yet at the end of every other ordinary day he _needed, wanted, craved, _anything and everything about Bonnie. It drew him completely _mad _how everything that he seemed to want winded up in Stefan's hands.

_Speak of the devil…_

There was a noise at the door, and the constant shuffling around: he heard a soft knock at the door. He remembered this stench; he rolled his eyes before blowing out some air. He really needed to get a permanent lock on his door, maybe voice activation?

"What?" Damon almost swore.

The door creaked open, and Stefan was sluggishly walking into the entrance of his room. Once he almost reached the foot of his bed, Damon stopped him by waving his right hand. Damon was already fuming, and the last thing he needed was some gloat thrown in his face from his younger brother. And, at this point Damon was both strong and pissed enough to rip Stefan limb by limb; even if he was his related to him.

"You literally have two seconds to remove yourself—

"Bonnie and I are on a break."

* * *

**A/N: OH! SNAP! What does this mean for Damon and Bonnie? What does this mean for Stefan and Bonnie? It kind of sucks that Stefan is sort being tossed around like this, same for Damon. It's sort of like Bonnie is replacing Elena. Kidding, I plan to make Bonnie way nicer and wholesome as ever. Although, the next chapter has a little bit of Stefonnie going on. Maybe a little bit of mature elements if I say so myself hehe, but no worries there will be OF COURSE Bamon in there. This is a triangle so you gotta share the love with these type of forums. Also, Katherine and Klaus might make a little guess appearance, because there hasn't been any action yet: so I will make sure to get that thrown in there somehow. And how do you like how these little stories are coming out? The Damon and Bonnie stories, and how Bonnie cheated on Stefan a couple of times with Damon. We haven't gotten to Stefan's perspective on that. Ah. So many ideas I can't wait to share with you guys! Until then, god bless. Btw: "Beautiful Nightmares" is in the process of being written, and it is way longer than its previous chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hello, here is the next installment. "Beautiful Nightmares" is on another writer's block, so hopefully it will end soon. Thank you guys for the encouragement, and wanting me to continue this story. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. [: **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

** Summary: Memories collide. **

**There was a** reason to be blunt, under different amount of circumstances. If there was a reason for confusion, it was meant to be now. Things we're about to change, and there was nothing subtle about it.

Stefan just told Damon that he and Bonnie were on a break. If he could recall, he felt something in his stomach jump. He could feel tenderness swelling in the mere pit of his stomach, crating underneath happiness—and hope.

Damon wanted to pretend he wasn't happy, and that a lump in throat didn't form when the thought of Stefan and Bonnie not being together anymore formed: and yet—

Damon couldn't find himself anymore happier, he wanted to run downstairs and claim what rightfully belonged to him. But, for some reason Damon couldn't find his legs moving. _Why aren't my legs moving? _He watched as Stefan ran his hands down his cheekbones, sighing when he sat on the edge of Damon's bed impatiently.

"I don't know what I did, I thought things between us we're going great..." Stefan paused. His lips pressed together, before a crease in his brows appeared. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Stefan inquired.

"You're not assuming that I compelled…_your _precious Bonnie into dumping your ass, and falling back into my arms do you?" Damon folded his arms across his chest, pacing back and forth in his room; refusing to keep his distance.

Stefan looked up, frowning when he saw Damon wiggle his eyebrows. His jaws clinched tightly before he opened his mouth; to answer.

"I'm not in the mood for a joke right now, I love Bonnie and I will do any and everything to get her back." Stefan warned. "Beside this isn't a break up, she said she needed some time to think." Stefan mumbled.

"You know what this means right?" Damon started.

Stefan shook his head, nonetheless thrilled to hear what he had to say. Damon creased his lips, forming a slight smile; before he prepared himself to speak.

"No Damon, I don't know what this means."

"Bonnie is unsure about you guys relationship, she doesn't know how she feels about you anymore. She said she needed 'Some time to think'—think about it Stefan: it isn't rocket science…this isn't a break. And, even if it was: it's sure as hell going to be a long one. You and I both know Bonnie, and once she is unsure—she rushes out the door, faster than she came in."

"You sound so sure. What Bonnie and I have is special, and she knows that I love her. She would never leave me for—

"Me? It could happen, and it sounds to me as if Bonnie is only staying with you out of mere obligation. You wouldn't want poor Bonnie feeling as if she _has _to be with you, because she feels bad for you. I know if I was with her, I wouldn't want something like that." Damon played his poker face, making sure he portrayed his best fake pout face. "I mean put it this way, you might as well give up on her for a while—go back to your slut of an ex-girlfriend: Elena…"

There was a harsh growl before Damon felt himself being pressed into the nearest corner of his wall. He smiled at the amusement he was giving himself, then watched as the veins around Stefan's eyes cratered his cheekbones. Damon didn't struggle, nor did he try to move from Stefan's hold. Damon just stood there, watching Stefan release some rage.

"First of all, Elena is not a slut..."

"Sure could of fooled me, when she was screaming underneath me begging for me to make her cum. But not to worry little brother, I'm sure you satisfied her needs better than I did this time—after all I'm not the one to make love to whores."

"You son of a…"

"I wouldn't go that route if I were you, you wouldn't want me to tell Bonnie what you were actually doing with her upstairs; while Bonnie and I had our little talk now do you?" Damon stopped to look at Stefan's facial expression, wondering if he was getting underneath his skin enough. So he decided to push it a little bit more, _I might as well make the most of his good news right? _

"You didn't think that I didn't hear your little seven minutes in heaven did you? I heard all the little kisses, and smooches—quite frankly I think it's just magical that you and Elena are on the verge of getting back together. But…there is just one problem my friend, what is Bonnie going to think about all this? This whole time she has been suffering from the pain and guilt from coming to me whenever she needed the comfort…" Damon paused. "But this _whole_ time—this whole time she grieved…you were the one fooling around. Tell me, was that why you were on the phone so late at night while she slept? You think you have it so figured out Stefan, but I've been watching you. You weren't too precise with this affair, surprisingly I thought you would do well at covering your tracks. I guess the sheets were too dirty to clean huh?" Damon stopped to examine a pretty messed up Stefan.

"You know nothing about this situation Damon, stay out!"

"Oh but I do. You get away with so much, and somehow it always ends up biting me in the ass. And, fuck I'm sick and tired of this shit. You had Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie. You can't even grow a pair, and just dump one of them—but no you're Stefan Salvatore. You have to have everything go your way, at least with me I'd end things with one of them to play fair. But what you're doing to Bonnie isn't right, and I don't like it."

"Because you just so happen to be dating her right? You always do this, you complain and pout all the time to throw me off or something. The situation between Elena and I is a little off right now, she talked to me earlier about getting back together with me. I didn't make a move on her Damon, she did! Elena kissed me…"

"But you kissed back."

"So what if I did? You and Bonnie had sex when I was with her!"

"Because you left her here to loathe and writhe when she said no to your proposal! Of course she came to me, who else would she turn to? And it's not like she did it to spite you, she had been drinking and things led to another…" Damon slowed. His vision was blurred with memories of that night.

The night Bonnie Bennett came to his bed, when things weren't working out. He knew he should feel like a rebound, but for some reason he was oddly okay with that. _Shit_, for Bonnie he would take anything.

Stefan released Damon, and the black and red circles around his eyes began to fade. Damon used this time to pat the crinkles in his shirt down. Stefan sighed, before looking up at Damon. He ran his hands through his hair quickly, looking around the room as if there was someone watching them.

"I was planning on telling Bonnie about Elena kissing me, and I was going to tell Bonnie about Elena calling me at night—I just…I don't want to disappoint her. I can't disappoint her, not now. I need her…I need Bonnie." Stefan whispered.

Damon felt his pain, and for a split second he almost wanted to feel sorry for him. But, Stefan knew what he was doing the moment he let Elena back into his life again. Stefan wasn't exactly strong enough to let Elena go completely. He knew his brother meant well, and didn't want to hurt anyone. Yet, he wasn't so innocent either. Stefan needed to tell Bonnie, or Damon was a shoe in for the job to.

"You have to tell her." Damon mumbled. "…Or I will."

"No." Stefan glanced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll tell her."

* * *

There was constant murmuring going back and forth on the other side of the room, and Bonnie didn't like it. She worried that Stefan and Damon were talking about her, and when the thought hit her—she knew she was right. There was no way they were in one room together for such a long period of time, that it was enjoyable. Although Damon and Stefan got along ten percent of the time, they still hated each-others internal beings. And, Bonnie was smart enough to put two and two together.

Fortunately the silence was gone, and there were footsteps coming her way. She fixed her hair for some reason with the tips of her fingers, and then rose from her position on the bed. She smiled when the door creaked open, then folded her arms across her chest.

She licked her lips, glancing at Stefan when he walked into _their_ room. _Oh that's right, it's still our room. _Bonnie trembled when he moved his hands to the side of her face, she didn't remember him being so close to her.

"I can't give up on you Bonnie." Stefan started.

"Stefan…"

"Just listen to me, there is something you need to know." Stefan exhaled.

Bonnie ran her fingers down the side of his hands, gazing into his eyes. She smiled, and then nodded her tiny head, but first—

"I love you." Bonnie whispers.

Stefan is taken aback, he reaches for the tips of her hair; to gently pull her back. He freezes before he is drawn into the words that fall from her lips.

"What? I thought you said…"

"I was wrong, so wrong. I know that I am being very unfair with my feelings right now…but I love you Stefan. I don't want to hurt you anymore…I want you." Bonnie kisses his lips before he can answer. She molds to him, feeling the coolness of his flesh chill the warmth of hers. She almost smiles when Stefan reaches for her hands to stop her. Bonnie takes this as a challenge, and swipes her tongue across the corner of his lips.

"Now?"

Bonnie nods, pushing his shirt over his head. She kisses his neck, then soothes her hands up and down the side of his pecks. "Now and forever," Bonnie moans on his chest.

Stefan is hesitant before he obliges, next thing he knows he is on top of her on their bed.

Damon couldn't believe it, he punked out and didn't tell Bonnie the truth. Well, Damon was sure to tell her after their little sex reunion. Which was by the way getting way more than annoying.

Damon sat on his bed, with his ear almost to the wall while they 'made love.' He needed to make sure that Bonnie didn't sound like she was having more fun with Stefan, than she did when she was with him. Stefan should just be happy he wasn't over there physically breaking them apart from _pleasuring_ each other. And, it was taking every fiber of his being not to do so.

Damon listened a little more at the sounds they were making—well Bonnie at least. He gritted his teeth when she moaned, banged his fist into the frame of the bed. He bites his tongue when he hears Bonnie scream his little brother's name, because Stefan didn't deserve it.

So instead of telling her the truth, he fucks her? Seriously, what was the world coming to? But more importantly, Damon was actually standing for it. Better yet, listening to it on the other side of the room; like some sick inexperienced pervert who didn't get any action so listened to it for substitution.

Damon closed his eyes, pretending it was him giving Bonnie the satisfaction and not his brother. He listened to the noises Bonnie made, and almost relaxed in his bed. He could remember their nights they shared almost too vividly.

_"What is so special about candles and rose petals in a room anyway? I find it a cliché don't you think? I am perfectly fine with fucking you without all these little accessories." _

_ Bonnie hits the side of his shoulder playfully, then runs her fingers down his black hair. Bonnie runs her free hand down the side of his abdomen, then sits up to look up at him. She trembles, moving a strain of hair behind her ear. Damon knows the look, it's the serious look: and most of the time he doesn't end up liking it. _

_ "Damon…" Bonnie begins. _

_ "Ah Fuck." Damon groans, sitting up with her; joining her in sitting position. He plays with one of the rose petals that were lying on his bed. _

_ "I love you." Bonnie whispers. _

"I love you." Bonnie whispers to Stefan.

Damon shuts his eyes harder, forcing himself to return to his flashback. It was sounding much better than what he was hearing now, besides the memories got him hotter than he suspected.

_Damon smiles, then shrugs his shoulders in a way free-way. He doesn't want to show her that it touched his heart to be loved by someone like Bonnie. He didn't want her to see that he was seconds away from bursting with joy through the roof—so he kept his cool. _

_ "It was about time you said it, I mean I know you were thinking it…but damn." _

_ Bonnie scoffed, lifting herself from her knees. She licks her lips, before pouting at him playfully. She knows this type of attitude always gets him, so she tried to work her magic._

_ "You are unbelievable Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie grunts. _

_ "Unbelievably sexy…I know." Damon pauses. "…And I love you too." Damon finishes. _

_Bonnie eye's almost pop out of her head, she rushes to the side of the bed. She puts her finger behind the tips of her ear. She pokes him with her fingers, before she prances around him cheerfully. _

"_Wait what was that? I don't think I heard you." Bonnie teased. _

"_Nice try Bennett." Damon rose from the bed, taking her waist. He smiles in the hollow of her neck, pressing his lips to her collarbone. He can smell her. _

"_No seriously I didn't think I heard you quite carefully." Bonnie mumbled. _

"_Now you're being desperate…and annoying." Damon whispers. _

"_Say it Damon. I want to hear you…" _

"_I love you Bonnie." Damon swallows. _

_There are no others words exchanged between them, just their clothes being tossed to the floor. Neither of them can even remember them making it to the bed in one piece, but it happened. Bonnie was moaning at every touch Damon gave her. _

_Damon kisses her temple while he runs his hands on her perky mocha breasts. He moves his soft lips to the tips of her nipples, sucking on one: making it grow hard at his very touch. Damon looked up at Bonnie while he did these menstruations, flicking his thumb on her clit quickly. Damon got a soft moan out of this, which made him smile. He kissed her belly button, then spread her legs: putting them around his head. Her arousal was so strong, and she was dripping wet—for him. He wanted to skip all of this, and jam his penis right into her…the place he considered home. But, this wasn't about his needs, it was about Bonnie's. So he had to be patient. _

_Damon kissed her opening, flicking his tongue in the center of her heat. She tasted so sweet; there was no doubt about that. Bonnie was the best thing he had tasted, and every part of her body was sweet as fucking nectar. _

"_You taste so good." _

"You taste so good." Stefan breathes.

_Damn it Damon, go back. _

_Damon plunges two fingers inside of her, making her squirm beneath him. He watches her struggle to maintain a still position. He finds this agitating; he wants to make her squirm. Damon tickles the flaps, before traveling his path deeper. He needed more. Craved more. _

"_So beautiful." Damon whispers almost to himself. _

_Bonnie grunts, twisting Damon's hair to tight and close: that she was sure she was going to rip it out. Damon of course, didn't seem to notice or mind. Matter of fact, he loved this type of attention. Bonnie makes these soft squeaks and moans, that turn him on even more. (If that was even possible). She was so damn cute, and looking at her reminded him that he was much stronger than her; and he needed to be gentle. _

_So before he enters her, he kisses her whole face. Coats it with gut uttering kisses: making her wiggle underneath him. Damon smiles in-between kisses, loving the taste of her. _

"_Damon…" Bonnie breathes. _

"_I'm right here baby," _

"…_I want you inside me." She tells him. There was no sign of debate, or doubt. This is what Bonnie wanted, this was who Bonnie wanted. _

"_You sure?" _

_Bonnie only nods, rubbing his shaft with her soft hands. Damon groans at her touch, grinding against her flush as she gives him four soft jerks. _

_Damon has had enough. _

_Damon pulls her hips inwards, and in seconds he was jamming himself inside of her. They both groan at their connection. _

"_Fuck." Damon grunts. _

_Damon kisses her harshly, and when he pulls away he tilts her head to look at them joining. He smiles at her almost shyly, then licks the edge of her breasts. Damon pumps in and out of her at almost too of a slow pace. He knows he wants more, but he has to let Bonnie get use to his size. And, Damon was a pretty big size. _

"…_Yes. More. Oh my gosh. Damon…Yes." Bonnie grows incoherent with her commands. _

"_You like that?" Damon asks, burying himself inside her. He licks his lips when Bonnie nods her head, moving with him perfectly. Then there is a tapping sound of their hips meeting each-others when Damon gets too carried away with her. Damon feels her walls tighten around him, and he tries to hide his moans: but he can't. She feels too damn good, and he wasn't ashamed to show it. Bonnie arches her back when he pushes deeper, ripping her apart in two. She feels she is running out of breath, and she is. The candles were burnt, and the rose petals somehow made their way to the bottom of the floor. Her lungs were screaming for air, and her body was sweating a lot more than she remembered—but she didn't care. Because she loved Damon…she fucking loved Damon Salvatore. _

"_I think I'm about to…" _

"_Me too." Damon groans. Damon can feel his fangs merging, and there was nothing he could do about it now. _

_Bonnie takes note of this, and before she knows it she his guiding him to her neck. "Go ahead." She mumbles. _

_Damon doesn't hesitate and he plunges into her neck, and everything from then on went to heaven. _

"_Damon!" She moans. _

"Stefan!"

And the image is gone.

* * *

**A/N: If there is any confusion, Damon was just having a flashback of him and Bonnie making love; while Stefan and Bonnie were. He wasn't imaging it, it actually happen: though in the past. So, what do you think about Elena and Stefan? Pretty sneaky huh? What will Bonnie do when she finds out? But more importantly will Stefan tell her or will Damon? And, is Bonnie really sure about Stefan…or is she only saying that to cover her feelings for Damon? Hmmm…just some things to think about. Until then, R&R and god bless {; **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the looong wait guys, I was on vacation in Italy and I left my computer charger at home. So, the day I wanted to update both of my stories…my computer dies O_Q But, I am glad to say that "Beautiful Nightmares" update should be coming soon. With that being said, here is the next installment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: ...Off by a heart. **

It was as if staring at the bottom of the tile was anything but boring, there was something special about not making eye contact. But could you blame her? If it were you, in this position: with two ferocious blue eyes impaling you through your stomach—you'd be forced to stare at the tips of your toes as well.

Bonnie licked her bottom lip slowly, deliberately refusing to look ahead. Although, she managed to look above her head, for some sugar for her coffee (which may have already been cold by now). Her fingers reached for the nearest spoon, glancing over at her shoulder while doing so.

Once she reached the spoon, she blew out some air. There was no reason to avoid him, yet she felt all the reason to.

She _knew _Damon heard her and Stefan last night, and it made her a little uncomfortable to be around him. Of course there were other times her and Stefan had sex, but this was different. Damon wasn't making any snarky remarks about their noises, or commentating on their being together.

This didn't stop Bonnie from holding her breath though; she knew he had to say something about it soon. There was just no way Damon would let that slide, especially since Bonnie was being a little more than vocal last night.

Bonnie skinned her tongue across her canine, than twirled her spoon in the sugar cup. She huffed a little, than dumped some sugar in her warm coffee. She tapped her toes while doing so, hoping the noise of her skin hitting the floor would cover the inscrutable silence.

Unfortunately that didn't work out to well, because she could hear Damon sighing too over dramatically on the other side of her. She ran her two fingers through her hair, than gulped before turning around to finally face him.

And there he was, right there before her—looking magnificent while doing so.

His muscles rippling and glistening a little from sweat, and the throbbing veins in his arms running through his pale flush—could he be any more perfect? His pajama bottoms hung low on his hips, revealing the V shaped lines. And of course his eyes twinkled when the sun leaked from the cracks of the window, and it made Bonnie shiver. There was a shock of amusement that ran through her veins, voluntarily stroking her spine.

Even when she hated him a little, Damon found a way to make her regret that anger. He was too beautiful, and it sickened her how much she wanted to do something about it. But the worst, Damon knows perfectly well what he does to her.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, finally catching his glance when he exhaled. His hair was still messy from sleep, and his eyes were a little dreary. Yet, there was still a sign of restlessness—and it terrified her.

Yet Bonnie kept doing this to herself, she kept waking up twenty minutes early just to see Damon in the morning. There was this repulsive routine they shared, and the worst part about it was, was neither of them bothered to stop this.

Face it, they _wanted_ to see each other. Bonnie found herself eager to wake up in the morning, to hear plates crashing against one another downstairs…because she knew it was Damon. She was delighted by the sight of Damon digging in the back of the refrigerator for a blood pouch. She craved that special feeling of attention when Damon eyed her sleep wear. Or she should say lack of sleep wear, since she was wearing a light silk almost lingerie night gown. Her gown barely made it to her mid-thigh, and she was bending over in front of a blood craving Vampire—that just so happened to be Damon Salvatore.

"Good Morning," Bonnie tried. "How'd you sleep?"

Damon's lips curved, then he shrugged. "Not as well as you."

Bonnie scoffed before running a strain of hair behind her ear slowly, then she swallowed slowly. She licked her lips when she eyed him, giving him the "Please don't do this" look. Damon got the message, and held both his hands up apologetically.

Bonnie pulled a chair out from the table, and sat down in front of him. She wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, and admired his features. That was something she was never going to get tired of: looking at him.

Bonnie smiled when she sipped her coffee, than sighed when Damon looked around the kitchen. _Well, this is awkward. _Bonnie crossed her legs when Damon shifted to his side. He blew out some air, making it obvious that this was nonetheless exciting.

"It's nice outside." Bonnie mumbled. "I think I might go for a walk…"

"Don't do this Bonnie." Damon scoffed.

"Do what?"

"Don't act like everything is Jem Dandy between us. You know damn well that I heard everything that went on between you and Stefan last night in his room."

"And?"

"And…I don't appreciate younger Salvatore getting busy with my ex-girlfriend in my house."

Bonnie scoffed, and before she knew it Damon was standing up on his feet. _Was he seriously going to pull this one again? _She folded her arms across her chest, before pushing back her seat. She held her breath, than bit her tongue in order to proceed to listen to Damon.

"I can't believe you're doing this right now Damon."

"I can say the same about you too princess." Damon ran his hands through his hair, then moved his hands down the column of his nose.

"Damon what's going is weird, but if you hate it so much…I'll leave."

"What?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home, so I'll move back into my house." Bonnie was too stressed and tried to fight, so she decided to cut both of them a break; by making a deal.

"No Bonnie let's not be stupid, you're not doing that. You know you don't get along with your father in that house."

"Then I'll move in with Elena…or Caroline. Damon, I am sick of disappointing you or making you upset—and the only way I can do that, is if I leave." Bonnie struggled to get out of her seat.

"Bullshit. What about Stefan?"

"He can stop by and see me," Bonnie breathed.

"So that's it? You're going to pack up your things and leave Barbie camper?"

"If that's what _you_ want me to do."

Damon moved around violently, clicking his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Bonnie didn't realize how exhausted Damon looked, until now—and she felt bad for him. The veins around his eyes started to throb, and the black circles around them circulated in a quick fluid motion. Damon Salvatore looked: s_tressed._

"Why the fuck does it matter to you anyway? The only person you seem to care about in this house is yourself—maybe Stefan." Damon paused. "And for the record you should really overthink your precious little saint Stefan."

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air, than fiddled with her hair—causing all of it to move in all types of different directions. She took a long uneasy breath, and then looked at the space between them. She so desperately wanted to put him in a choke hold, kiss him, and punch him all at the same time. He really did know how to make her feel all these different types of emotions: and she hated it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you got your whole little perfect life planned out don't you Bonnie? You think that everything is going to work out for you, but you're so damn oblivious of the evidence right in front of you. Oh but don't get me wrong I think it's quite adorable how you honestly believe that Stefan is worshiping the ground you walk upon, and kissing your feet while doing so. Stefan isn't this type of God you know? He's just like me—possibly worse." Pause. "You know but less prettier."

"What are getting at?"

"Look at the facts Bonnie…"

"What 'facts' are you talking about?" The tone in Bonnie's voice was weary, and both of them could tell. Bonnie pressed her lips together in a tight line, trying to focus on Damon. "What facts Damon?" Bonnie tried again.

Damon laughed humorlessly, than blew out some air dramatically. He sighed before closing the space between them. He folded his arms across his chest, before touching the corner of the island in the middle of them. He danced the pads of his fingertips on the edge of the granite, and for some reason he felt the need to watch Bonnie while doing so. Damon's lips curved mischievously, than he smiled before he opened his mouth to speak.

"That's something you're going to have to ask your boo." Damon spat.

"Ugh! But I'm sure you're just _dying_ to tell me." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh believe me sweetie I am, the second I have to ruin something fucked up as your relationship with Stefan…I take it. But, since I have some respect for Stefan, I'll let him break the seal and tell you."

"Fine, I'll go ask him." Bonnie breathed.

Bonnie turned around abruptly, and there was a cold chest in front of her. She was too caught off guard to tell who it was, but when her nose flared up: there was a familiar smell. She sighed, when two hands moved up and down her shoulders. She licked her lips, than moved her chin up. There was silence in the kitchen, and she dreaded this type of attention.

"Stefan do you have something to tell me?" Bonnie murmured.

And there was a rush of heat, Stefan's whole body froze. Bonnie could feel him vibrating, and she grew worried. She eyed Stefan when the veins around his eyes pulsed. When she looked at him, she managed to turn around and face Damon who was snickering on the other side.

"Stefan…" Bonnie began.

"Bonnie I uh—there is something I have to talk to you about, but we should go somewhere else and talk."

"What and miss out on 90210? Oh Stefan you can't tease like that." Damon snarled.

"Ignore him, just tell me what you have to tell me here. We're all…_friends_."

"Yes Stefan please enlighten us." Damon said anything but eagerly.

Stefan clinched his jaws, and motioned for Bonnie to sit down at the island. When she obliged, he bent down in front of her: taking her hand gently. Bonnie sighed peacefully, than took strains of hair in her hands. She twisted and folded while he opened his mouth to speak.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked too innocently.

"Bonnie…"

"Oh this calls for popcorn and a nice cold soccer mom." Damon said in the corner. Neither Bonnie or Stefan responded, so Damon shrugged and went to the fridge.

"Okay, you know that night you and I got into that fight. It was over—Damon. I was upset with you that you went over to your house. You didn't pick up your phone, or answer any of my calls. And, than Damon answered…"

"Stefan what is this?" Bonnie cut him off.

"Well that night I went over to see Elena, for some comfort because I knew I wouldn't control myself if I went over to your house and Damon was there…"

"Right!" Damon scoffed.

"Damon, please," Bonnie mumbled.

"Well Elena and I started talking and drinking, and then we just got carried away…and I was so angry with you that night. I couldn't control myself…"

"What…what are you saying?"

"I slept with Elena."

And, there was no comment from Damon. The room was silent, and everything shifted.

Bonnie's eyes swelled, and as she tried to blink out the tears Stefan gripped her hand tighter. There was no room for comfort, and Bonnie wasn't going to accept it. She was hurting, and now she looked like a fool in front of Damon, because she _trusted _Stefan.

"Was there other times? Other girls?"

"Just that once, and well…"

"Well what? God Stefan there's more?" Bonnie asked horrified.

"She kissed me the other night," Stefan mumbled.

Bonnie rose to her feet slowly, trying to pull herself together. She didn't want to show any sign of hurt: it would only satisfy Damon. She wiped both the corner of her eyes quickly, than folded her arms across her chest. She looked Stefan up and down when he stood in front of her. He tried to cup her cheeks, but she slapped his hands away.

"Did you kiss her back?"

Stefan searched her eyes, and then looked back at Damon behind her. He almost forgot that Damon was even in the room, due to the fact that Damon was actually being quiet. He looked back at Bonnie, then licked his lips. He hesitated a little, than shook his head apologetically when Bonnie started to cry at his expression.

"I have to go." Bonnie said. And with that she passed through him, making her way upstairs. Bonnie moved to quickly to even notice that Stefan was following her.

Bonnie ran into their room, slamming the door behind her. She knew it wouldn't stop Stefan from entering: but she wanted him to receive the message that she was pissed.

How dare he use her being with Damon one night as an excuse to have sex with her best-friend. Yea sure she used Damon that night for some comfort, but it's not like she did it intentionally. One thing led to another, and feelings kept rushing back. Besides, Stefan was the one that pulled the proposal on her. So she had a logical excuse to be with Damon that night right? Or maybe Damon was right, maybe Bonnie didn't know what she wanted.

_Nah, that's crazy talk_. Bonnie knew what she wanted, and that was happiness. And, right now neither of the Salvatore's were giving that to her. And, as selfish as it may sound Bonnie wanted, needed, and lived for the both of them. She wanted both Stefan and Damon, only in different ways. Damon was her rock, and she had to admit she did come running to him when things weren't working. But, to her she saw that as a friend in need—nothing more, and simply nothing less. Well…

"Bonnie open the door." Stefan broke all her train of thought.

Bonnie didn't answer, she just folded her arms across her chest. She licked her lips slowly, than rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She bit onto her lower lip, than ran a quick spell through her head to keep the door locked. She walked over towards the drawers and went through her clothes.

There was twisting and turning at the door knob, than there was punching and kicking. She could tell that Stefan was getting frustrated, but that wasn't enough to oblige.

"Please Bonnie let me see you."

She scoffed, than took off her night gown. She threw some clothes into a nearby bag. She felt the need to do everything half as fast, but she wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible. To be honest, what she really needed was a break from them. Even if that meant going back to her house with her belligerent father.

"Bonnie please I know what I did was wrong, and I have never felt so sorry in my entire life. I keep messing up what we have. And, I know I shouldn't use Elena as a way to make it seem fair after what you did with Damon…"

"Don't you dare compare what happened between you and Elena, to me and Damon." Bonnie cut off. The door flung open, and she had a small backpack on her shoulders. For someone somber, she changed quickly. She had a Stanford sweat shirt on, and jean shorts. She swallowed when she eyed him. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her morning, let alone her afterglow.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately Stefan."

"I know, and I wish things were different. I wish I could take it back, because I never wanted you find out this way. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how you would look at me. Here I am making you feel guilty for Damon and…" Stefan paused. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Bonnie."

Bonnie tightened her backpack straps, than glared at him through tears. She knew Stefan was sorry, and she knew that he was still confused about his own feelings for Elena. But, she needed sometime away from him. There were ways to get over this, and though this—and being here in this house wasn't one of them.

"I can't be around you and your brother." Bonnie mumbled. She pressed her lips in a tight line, than stepped closer towards him: still surprised that she could even look at him. Her legs were being stronger than she expected.

"Bonnie…"

"I just really need some time to myself for a while Stefan. We can talk about how sorry we both are, but all it's going to do is bring up memories of us hurting each other. I know you're sorry, and I know you weren't intentionally trying to hurt me—I just can't keep doing this with you. Neither Damon, I really need some time apart from you." Pause. "So please just leave me some time to think, I will give you a call when I'm ready to talk okay?" Bonnie offered.

Stefan nodded his head, licking his lips when he watched Bonnie curve her lips in a hurt smile. She chewed onto her lower lip, before moving past him.

"I'll get the rest of my things later," Bonnie added before heading down the stairs. "Goodbye Stefan." She breathed. And, she was out of the Salvatore manor.

* * *

It was hard going back to her house, her father kept giving her the "I told you so" look: and it killed her. The last thing she needed was her father's smart ass remarks, she was beginning to think that he was worse than Damon.

Walking up the stairs was hard too, because she could just smell the scent of her childhood. She hadn't been home in years, and everything was still the same. All the portraits and decorations were in the same exact position they were in when she left.

And, laying on her bed in her room—it was as if someone stabbed her in the chest. And, someone might as well have, because maybe it would feel less painful. Bonnie never felt so alone, she sobbed in her pillow, and cried in the shower.

Her eyes were swollen and red, and her nose was running. This was definitely not how she planned this day to work out. And, it wasn't like she could call Elena over to make her feel better, because she was part of the reason she was hurting so much. Besides, Elena knew what she was doing, and if anything Bonnie was expecting a phone call from her to apologize.

Television didn't work, because everything on had something to do with romance. So she decided to work on some spells. Maybe meditating would help soothe her sorrow. _Nope, _that didn't work either.

Bonnie threw her book at the door, watching as some pages fell from the cover. She blew out some air, and the candles around her bed sparked: melting the wax. Then, she threw her hands up in the air and bed levitated and went crashing to the ground in one loud thud.

Thankfully, her father was out buying groceries: otherwise he would come upstairs wondering what was going on in a heartbeat. When Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, she sighed and watched as her books and small pieces of paper crash into her bookshelf. Destruction is beautiful when your pissed, there was no doubt about it.

Then, in one motion everything went crashing to her floor simultaneously. She blew out some air, then put both of her hands on her head to glance at her handiwork.

"Well that was hot," she heard over her shoulder.

Bonnie jolted, when she turned around she almost screamed with frustration. _What the hell is he doing here? _Bonnie bit her tongue from saying anything, than shrugged when Damon looked around her room. She didn't bother to stop the tears from forming, sometimes she didn't mind Damon seeing her vulnerable. Because the chances of Bonnie always being strong, were very steep.

"Don't stop on my count, I think what you're doing to the place is just magnificent. It looks better than the last time I was in this place." Damon cocked his head to the side, than pushed his lips out when he held her expression.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bonnie beamed.

"Ouch. Your words are naughty witch."

"I'm serious Damon, give me one reason not to fry your ass. You can obviously tell that I am not in the mood to hear anything smart you have to say. Okay, I get it. You were right, I was wrong—I mean god is that what you came down here to tell me? To rub it in my face that you were right, and laugh at me? I know I made a fool out of myself, and I certainly don't need you to come all the way down here and tell me that. So I get it Damon, and if you want to gloat…go ahead. Do what you've been wanting to do for a long time, we both know that's what you're here for." When Bonnie breathed, she licked her lips. And, they were salty from her tears.

Damon nodded as if he was impressed, than paced around her bed. When he stopped he glanced at her: she was hurting.

He knew that it probably would have been best to give her her space, but he knew with his intention that wasn't happening. In all truth, Bonnie was fair game. Damon didn't have to swoop her in his arms right away, but he certainly wasn't going to let an opportunity like this go to waste.

And, to be honest he hated seeing Bonnie upset. He was actually seething when Stefan admitted what he did to her. He could feel her pain when she was hurting, and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel worse than she already was.

Yes, she hurt him a plenty amount of times—with reason. And, she may have used him a little bit for her own selfish needs, but Damon was no saint. And, it would be a sin not to forgive her for doing something she could only do out of mere discomfort.

So he decided to go with the best he knew: hold her.

He closed the space between them with two easy strides. His arms wrapped around her body, and when she flinched he only squeezed tighter. Bonnie hesitated at first, then there was this long sigh between them before she found herself molding to his touch. Her head found his chest, and she let her limbs loose.

Bonnie needed someone just as bad as Damon did, and there was nothing they could do about it. Bonnie needed some company, and at this moment she would take it from anyone. Bonnie felt Damon run his fingers through her hair, soothing her when she pressed the side of her face in the middle of his chest. She looked up at him, and noticed that he was looking straight ahead. Damon slowed his breathing to match hers, and they just stood there holding each other.

And for the first time in a long time, Bonnie wasn't running away from it. She wasn't questioning it—she didn't doubt it.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I plan to take this sort of slow, and like always please R&R [: Until then, happy writings.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! For those who have pm me and asked, I am trying to get the next installment of "Beautiful Nightmares" out there…but I simply do not know how. The way I wrote the chapter is a little discombobulated and it doesn't fit well in with the little pieces I have given. So hopefully I can rewrite another chapter for that soon, so it is definitely in the process. So, don't worry it's not neglected lol. With that being said, here is the next installment of "Imperfection" and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately. **

**Summary: What makes a man, a man? **

Damon almost forgot how peaceful, and nonetheless cleansing it was to watch Bonnie drift into a light slumber. It was like watching the sunset, but more magnificent; because if you were lucky enough—ever so often you got to touch it. And so he did, Damon would sneak a prick from the scrap of his fingertips and nudge them along the path of Bonnie's silk skin. And because she was sleeping, it was easier to focus on her figure.

Of course this was hard to do so when she made Damon sleep in the chair all the way on the other side of her bedroom. Though, Damon was positive Bonnie sometimes forgot that he was a vampire, because a couple feet between the two of them wasn't enough to stop him from starring.

Now he wasn't being a creeper, he was just admiring from a distance. Besides, he was more than curious with her whenever she made those soft whimpers and moans throughout the middle of the night. He didn't know whether or not he should do something about it, or just sit there and examine. But, no matter how much he tried—Bonnie had some type of way of pushing him aside. Damon was just lucky enough to even spend the night in her room, considering he was the reason Stefan broke Bonnie's heart into a million tiny pieces. And in which those very pieces he was sure to pick up, all she had to do was say the words—and he was there. _Just like that_, Damon could have sworn his balls were getting smaller and smaller by the second the more time he spent with her.

And how could they not when her hair was fawning on her pillow the way it was right now? Or how her lips trembled from the wind that soaked in from her balcony window. _Oh but don't forget to mention_ the fact that her breasts would wiggle underneath that tight night gown of hers whenever she shifted from side to side in the bed. Oh but wait, there was also the fact that the covers didn't even cover the bottom half of her body. So her mocha skinny silk legs were glowing before him, and if he focused his attention towards her center—her strawberry panties were flashing him in front of his very eyes. And, they were just screaming for him to rip them into shreds, in order to get to his real destination.

Yeah it's been way too long since the last time he slept in the same room as her, because he had forgotten all about her little quirks: the fact that she never wore her hair in a pony –tail when she slept, because it gave her a crease. Also Bonnie didn't sleep with a pair of shorts or pants when she slept, because she would always get too hot. Besides, back when Bonnie and Damon were dating…it was much easier to get to fucking her when she didn't have any pants on.

And if Damon looked closely he could see the small sweat beads form at the top of her forehead. Even while sleeping Bonnie looked stressed, and Damon actually felt bad for her because of this. Bonnie didn't have to go through what she was going through, yet—

There she was trying to please everyone by putting everyone else's feelings in front of her own ninety nine point nine percent of the damn time. It was a matter of time before Bonnie would combust, and Damon wasn't going to let that happen—not on his watch.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Bonnie's moaning. He looked at the window quickly, pretending that he was looking at anything but her. When she yawned, a smile crept up to the tips of his lips at the sound of her cute noises. She truly had forgotten what she did to him…

"Morning sleeping beauty," Damon tried: still focused on her window curtains.

Bonnie yawned again, before picking up the upper half of her body. Before answering, she looked in the direction Damon was looking in. She sighed lightly to herself, before exhaling in a soft manner.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

Damon didn't have to look at his watch to know the time, it was ten past him fucking her senseless. But he stopped himself from making any snarky comments, because he knew she didn't need them right now. Normally he would be all for getting her pissy and upset, but right now he could wait a couple days before doing so.

"A little over noon." He mumbles.

Bonnie smacks her lips together in a displeasing attitude before she decides to get out of bed. She arches her back up, and steps in her slippers that were at the foot of her bed. When she runs her hands through her hair, she eyes Damon a little over her shoulder, before heading over towards her bathroom.

Damon manages to focus on the window planted in front of him, as if it was so intriguing to him. But he had to admit, watching the sun rise was probably the most breathtaking sceneries he'd witnessed. The clouds were swollen purple and orange, overshadowed by the lightest texture of blue and misty white. And, if he looked harder he could see birds flying around in circles with one another. He smiled to himself inwardly, taking in this experience. This was the first time in a long time he watched the sun rise with Bonnie. And, he missed it—he missed spending these moments with her. Sure, she wasn't in the same room as him as of right now, but at least she was under the same roof—and for right now he was content with that.

"Did my dad come up to my room while I was sleeping?" Bonnie yells over the bathroom water.

Damon moves to her bed, and makes himself comfortable. He doesn't bother to lift up the sheets, so he manages to just lay on-top of the bed spread. He puts his hands behind his head, and then exhales the left over scent Bonnie had drenched all over the pillows and sheets. He imagined being on this bed again so many times in his head, but it was more so with Bonnie on-top or underneath him. Though, it was only a matter of time.

"He stopped by to say goodbye, don't worry I was on the balcony so he didn't see me." Damon answered.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering…" Bonnie paused. When she walked back in her room, she was in nothing but a purple towel wrapped around her; barely above her mid-thigh. "Because last night we got into a fight." Bonnie finished, racking a brush through her damp hair.

"Daddy issues judgey?" Damon teased, trying his best not to get turned on by what was underneath her towel. He wasn't doing a very good job, considering the fact that Bonnie smelt so damn good. Then again, when didn't she? Yeah, this was going to be a whole lot harder than it looked—well.

Bonnie's nose crinkled at his comment, before she answered: "very funny Damon, but he just kept going on about how much of a mistake I made going with Stefan. He loves saying 'I told you so' and that's pretty much what I got nonstop all last night, and I'm just sick of people telling me that taking Stefan back was a huge mistake ya know?" Bonnie stopped to look at the tips of her toes, than looked back at Damon.

Damon bit his tongue, what he really wanted was to be the first person to tell her that she _did_ make a mistake by taking Stefan back. He wanted to be the one to tell her that she did make a huge mistake by not considering taking back him, instead of his sleazy baby brother. And more importantly he wanted to tell her how wrong she was for lying to herself about her true feelings for him. Then again, Damon knew right now just wasn't the time. He was really starting to rethink this whole sparing others feelings thing.

So there Damon goes again, biting his tongue to prevent him from saying anything he truly wanted to say. _Seriously how much of a pussy are your turning out to be?_ Later he really needed to go to the restroom and check himself to see if he still had a pair down there.

"Well daddy just wants what's best for his witch." _Seriously is that the best you can come up with? _Damon rolled his eyes at his own comment, before turning to finally face her completely.

"I suppose. I still can't get over Stefan doing this. I know I hurt him in the past, and I wish that I never did…because maybe none of this would have happened—and…and maybe we could still be together. I dunno maybe I might take him back again, all we need is a little bit of more trust and…" Pause. "I might take him back, I think I need to answer his calls. He's been calling me an awful lot, and I sort of feel bad for him. I think I made a mistake by not taking him back…"

"Enough! Stop! Do you even hear yourself Bonnie?"

If it weren't for Bonnie holding the top of her towel, it would have dropped. Damon had to admit the tension and frustration in his voice was quite strong, but he'd past the point of being able to stand this kind of torture. He didn't come over here to hear her gush about Stefan. In fact, why was he even here? There wasn't any reason to be here, considering Damon wasn't going to get lucky anytime soon.

"Damon I..."

"You know what I should go," Damon cut her off too abruptly. He shifted on her bed uncomfortably, before lifting himself in one fluid motion. He could already see the disappointment scribbled on her face, and her eyebrows wiggled into a fine line of frustration. He wished he didn't have to upset her, _but god she was making it so damn hard not to._

"You have to go just like that?" Bonnie fought, she folded her arms across her chest, before tightening her towel around her body. "Damon I thought you came over, because you wanted to." And, Damon was quiet again.

Damon used the silence to close the distance between the two of them, and use his index finger to twirl a wet strain of her hair. She flinched in utter shock at his sincerity, before motioning her head away from his hand. His comfort was starting to catch up to the both of them.

"I did." Damon swallowed.

"Then please don't shut me out every time you here Stefan's name." Bonnie pleaded. "I know it's hard for you Damon, I do—I get it. But, I need a friend right now, and you're the closest thing to that…"

"Ha. You know I'm trying Bonnie, and I want to be here for you—

"…but?"

"I can't be around you when you're with or even talking about Stefan anymore."

Bonnie gulped at the seriousness in his voice, than she ran her fingers through her hair. She frowned at him, then folded her arms across her chest. Damon knew his words had hurt her, but it was the truth. As hard as it was for her to handle the upset of Stefan cheating on her, it was harder for Damon to see that she was actually letting Stefan get to her.

"Damon that's not fair." Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"I know." There was simply nothing left for him to say, he didn't feel the need to explain himself any further. Bonnie knew his intentions were a little steep, and she knew who she was dealing with the moment she let him into her life.

So why is it this hard to just move her aside a little, and walk out the door? The door was literally three feet away from his presence, and he was over analyzing the possible scenarios of exiting. All he had to do was put one foot in front of the other, and leave—just like he said he would.

"Damon I know I haven't been fair towards your feelings, but please don't leave me here like this. I promise I won't speak of him again and…" Pause. "Damon please," She finished.

This is what Damon wanted, for Bonnie to grovel. He wanted her to be the one to realize that he was what she needed, but not like this. The last thing he wanted was to stick her in a position like this, but it was needed. Damon _hated_ every moment he was away from Bonnie. And he was on the verge of strapping her down to her bed, and proving her so.

Yet—

"Okay." _You've officially lost all your cool points Damon. _

The corner of Bonnie's lips curved, but before she said anything she turned around and headed for her bathroom.

_Thank you, _Bonnie sent through her head.

_Whatever…wait hold on…_

Was their blood bond still working?

* * *

Stefan had left more than fifty voicemails to Bonnie—that were yet to be answered. There was something up, because even though Bonnie was upset with him: she'd usually txt him telling him to leave her alone. Only in a bit less nicer tone, as long as Stefan heard the sound of Bonnie's voice he'd make it through the day.

And he so desperately wanted to go over to her house, and make it up to her. He wanted to tell her that he'd met with Elena and ended everything between the two of them for good. He wanted to tell her that he was the one to call her, and tell her that for the sake of their relationship they needed to stop seeing each other in general.

Stefan was certain to fix their relationship; he wanted to fix things between them for good. He was tired of the constant bickering, and fighting between them. He hated seeing her so upset the way she was a few weeks ago, and he would do anything and everything in his power to make her smile again.

It had been two weeks since he'd seen her last, and though it sounded like such a short amount of time—those two weeks felt like years. And, here he was withering in pity and sorrow, begging to see her somehow. He was tired of this isolation, and being away from Bonnie did in fact make him weak.

In order to maintain a solid state of mentality, he would work out consistently every time a thought of her approached his train of thought. So to be honest he was working well over eighty times a day, and it seemed to never get old.

And it didn't help much that Damon would come home in the middle of the night ever so often either. He knew exactly where he had been, and it bothered the hell out of him. It didn't so much as bother him than the fact that Bonnie actually let him in her home, but it bothered him that Damon was taking advantage of the situation. Though, he couldn't smell her on him in that type of way— so he managed to control his rage.

But if Stefan even tried to ask Damon how Bonnie was doing, Damon would throw the situation between him and Elena in his face again. As if he didn't feel bad enough already?

So he tried calling again, and he wanted to see if she was up for meeting him at the Grille to talk things out. When he dialed the phone, he listened as it began to ring. And he felt something warm up in the middle of his cheeks whenever there was an answer.

"Bennett residence."

That wasn't Bonnie, Stefan brows pulled together. He bit his lower lip, and in seconds he was clenching his jaws. That voice was the reason he and Bonnie were in this mess in the first place. He swallowed before answering, forcing himself to blow out some air, before he said anything he would soon regret.

"Hello Damon, can you please put Bonnie on the phone."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Very funny Damon, please put Bonnie on the phone."

"Sorry Bonnie doesn't speak to dicks—well she can talk to mine all she wants, but as for yours…stay away from her Stefan, you lost your chance the minute you put yours in Elena."

"Come on Damon please, I know I made a huge mistake already. I feel like crap ever since the day that it happened and I want to make things right with Bonnie. I'm tired of hurting her, and I want to see her."

"If you even gave a damn about Bonnie even a little, you would have told her the moment you _realized_ you made a huge mistake. Besides, I'm not sure if she wants to speak to you right now anyway baby brother."

"Why? Did she say that she didn't? She hates me doesn't she? Damon please let me speak to her, I'm not going to hurt…"

"Oh I know you're not going to hurt her, because you're not going to see her."

Stefan's eyebrows twitched before he managed to speak up. There was no getting through to Damon when he had his mind set out on something. As much as he needed to speak to Bonnie, that wasn't possible with him standing in the way.

"And who's going to stop me?" Stefan tried.

"I don't think my threat was too clear to you Stefan, you so as much set your big toe on her front porch—I will end you. You don't want to test me brother, I can end your life just as fast as I can save it…related or not."

"Just tell her…" Pause. "I'm sorry." Stefan mumbled. It was really all he could give right now, and it was scary that there was this contentment with just that.

There was silence on the other side of the phone, and before Stefan decided to shut off his phone for good and find some place nice to hide—there was a lighter tone on the other end.

"Hey Stefan's its Bonnie."

"Bonnie!" It was like there was this jolt of electricity running through his veins at the tone of her voice. His flush was overheating, and he moved so quickly around the room that all the furniture was being pushed to all different sides of the room.

"Hi." She murmured.

"Hi, how are you? Bonnie I am so sorry I never should have…"

"Stefan please not now…why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you and I could stop at the grille and talk for a little bit."

"I don't know Stefan, I think it's a little soon don't you think?"

"Oh."

When Bonnie exhaled, Stefan felt his skin crawl. He missed the sound of her voice, and hearing her so broken and weak: gave him the worse type of reality check. He had really hurt Bonnie, and it didn't fully affect him until he finally spoke to her. _I'm such an awful person, _getting her back was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"I mean I guess I could…what time?"

"What time is good for you?"

"Seven would be good, but I have to be back for dinner with my father."

"Seven it is, and Bonnie…"

"Yes?" Bonnie was too quiet on the other line.

"I missed you."

There was silence between them for a good minute, and it was killing him to know what she was thinking. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him if he was pushing or not, but he was dying to know what was going on with her. And, considering the fact that he was already dead, not seeing her was seriously doing a number on him.

"See you at seven Stefan." Bonnie finally answered.

* * *

Stefan had the faint impression that he was going to be stood up, but before he looked into the possibilities—he smoothed his dress shirt. He forced himself to stay calm, literally edging out his seat when he heard the door open. He assumed it was Bonnie, because her scent crowed the whole room.

"Are you ready to order yet sir?"

Looking up surprised, he eyed the blonde waiter. She was eyeing him down like a hawk, staring at his fingers nervously. He could hear her heartbeats pick up when he licked his lips quickly at the sight of Bonnie from the corner of his eyes. He was both too anxious and eager to hold her again, wrap her in his arms as quickly as he could.

"Not quite yet, my date just made her way in. Can you give me a couple more minutes please?"

The lady looked at him with her soft blue eyes condescendingly before she nodded her head politely. It was almost as if she was disappointed in his answer, and she probably was. Stefan was the hottest man in the place, and the last thing she wanted was to be ignored by him right?

And there she was, Bonnie Bennett. Looking as beautiful as ever, dressed in a light yellow sundress that hit a little below her mid-thigh. She breasts were perky underneath it, and Stefan was sure wasn't wearing a bra. Her skin was flawless and glowing, and he could smell the aftershave on her nice long legs. Her hair was pulled to her left side of her shoulder, and if he could recall her hair looked longer than the last time he'd seen her. Not only was her hair longer, but it looked sun-bleached. Her hair was lighter than its usual brown, and it almost looked golden.

Bonnie's had a glint in her eye, smiling when she finally reached him. Her make-up was flawless, and she never looked so peaceful. Her nails were the colour of blood, as well as her cheeks. Her lips were a brighter red, and he literally had to sustain himself from devouring her lips right then and there.

"Bonnie." Stefan breathed.

"Hey Stefan."

Stefan stumbled out of his chair almost, trying to reach out to Bonnie and hug her. He was lucky enough that Bonnie's arms broke his fall. When he hugged her it was almost too intimate, and it shocked him how much she didn't resent it. Bonnie made a friendly groan when Stefan began to squeeze her. His fingers were tangled in the roots of her hair, and when he shook them loose he smiled at her presence.

"Please sit," Stefan started. His hands were getting clammy, and he tried his best to wipe them on the edge of the table without her noticing.

Bonnie took a seat in front of Stefan, playing with her fork out of nervous habit. She moved a strain of hair behind her ear, than took a sip of the water that was already on the table. Stefan eyed her the whole time, trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking.

"Thank you for coming," Stefan whispers.

"I only have thirty minutes Stefan," Bonnie warns.

_Crap she's still pissed, _Stefan was sure his palms were getting sweatier. And the more and more she looked at him with those piercing beautiful eyes of hers, he was going to combust.

"Well for starters I just wanted to say you look absolutely beautiful tonight. And, I have some of your stuff you left back at the house in my car." Pause. "Bonnie you have no idea how terribly sorry I am, I wish I never even met Elena sometimes. And, I know I shouldn't say things like that, but if it means staying in a relationship with you, I mean it. I'm tired of hurting you Bonnie, and I can't stand seeing you so upset. I have no idea why I did what I did, I shouldn't have…" Stefan exhaled. His breathing was beginning to pick up, and his heart rate was exceeding.

"Stefan…"

"I love you Bonnie, I loved you since the first day I saw you. I know I have no right to even ask you to consider to give me a second chance. But, I promise if you take me back Bonnie—I'd give you everything you want and so much more. I told you forever and always, and I want to keep that promise…if you let me. I ended things with Elena the other night…"

"What?" Bonnie's whole face brightened a little, and her lips opened a little showing her teeth. The sides of her lips began to curve, and her eyes were almost glistening. _This was a good sign. _

"Yea, I told her that as long as I want to keep a relationship with you—it's over. I deleted her number out of my phone contacts. I ended everything we ever shared between us, and I don't love Elena…I love you Bonnie, and only you. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you…"

"Stefan this is all too much…"

"But you want this just as much as I do Bonnie, I know it. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore. If you can say this, I'll never bother you again. I'll leave you alone, I'll never call you again, talk to you again—or anything for that matter. I'll be out of your life forever, if that's what you want." Stefan took a dramatic pause. "Say it and I'll be out of your way Bonnie."

Bonnie gasped, looking around the room before looking into his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears, which simultaneously drizzled down her rosy cheeks. She bit her lower lip, and then took his hand in both hers. Her hands were surprisingly warm, but in the odd unsuspected way—it wasn't too familiar.

"I love you Stefan," she whispered.

He smiled at her comment, and his heart began to sing. He could feel his chest rising, and everything in his body felt lifted. But right as he was going for the kill, take her lips and pressed them to his, and keep them there—

"But I don't want to be with you."

A/N: OUCH! I wonder if this has something to do with Damon? How do you feel about Damon and Bonnie's connection (blood bond) still working from when they were dating? They've been together for the past two weeks, maybe Damon has done a number on her. But poor Stefan huh? Until next time, happy writings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be sure to keep in touch with "Beautiful Nightmares" if I figure out how to tie in the next chapter. Suggestions are appreciated too, so fill free to pm some of your thoughts. And as always R&R it's what keeps me going. God Bless. xxx.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay: as of right now "Beautiful Nightmares" is on a little bit of a hold, because I'm just so frustrated with it lolol. Hopefully I figure out how to end the first half (because there is a sequel coming up for it), and I plan to have it out before August. So please, if anyone has any ideas pm me and fill me in. Because, I do take any ideas to extreme consideration. Until then, "Imperfection" will be updated a lot because of you guys. You guys have been so good to me, and your reviews and nice comments keep me going. So it's because of you guys that keeps me updating a lot more than I had planned. So I wanted to thank you all for the amazing support, it means so much to me. This is for you! Enjoy xx. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Cough Syrup?**

Guilt: a feeling of having done wrong or failed in an obligation. Though this wasn't the feeling in the pit of Bonnie's stomach; it was something far more worse. This was: remorse. And, it was that balled up saliva in the back of her throat that shriveled in the hollow of her neck—that made it obvious she was feeling _something_. And her expression was well written on her face too, planted right between her smile and heartache. And as much as she wanted to get up and run—run as far as her stubby little legs could take her, she couldn't.

Fear was only a small factor, and she wasn't about to let Stefan Salvatore get to her. She knew him too well, and it was only a matter of time before he would say something to break the silence. So she managed to watch him as he licked his lips all too eagerly, massaging her fingers while doing so. _Was my hands still wrapped around his? _She almost jumped at the realization, fighting the urge to pull her hands away. This was almost too awkward, but she didn't want to make the situation any harder for him than it already was. So Bonnie did what her senses told her, and she starred at their intertwined fingers, shifting back and forth on the path of her skin.

Bonnie's nose began to flare; she wasn't supposed to feel anything. There wasn't supposed to feel this _cling_ to Stefan when he index finger brushed along her knuckles. She definitely wasn't supposed to feel some warm whenever he gripped her thumbs tighter with the pads of his fingers. But more importantly she wasn't supposed to feel pity.

Yet there she was allowing her emotions to catch up to the best of her, sinking into her pores. She could feel this overcoming her, and the last thing she needed was for Stefan to find this out. She licked her lips slowly, eying him eye her hands; not removing his sight from them being intertwined. Her lips began to quiver, trying to utter some type of sound—she needed to say something to break the silence, and possibly tell him that they'll eventually be okay.

Although, Bonnie did have every right to be upset with him. If anything, he should be the one feeling bad, not her. And she hated how he had the power to do this to her, all he had to do was bat those pretty long eyelashes of his—and she'd melt underneath his grasp.

And as easy as it was for her to do just that, she couldn't. _No not this time, _she needed to realize that Stefan wasn't the one in the right this time. And it wasn't just Stefan that made this decision final; it was the fact that she had mixed emotions.

She had mixed emotions about the whole situation, feeling that maybe she was judging it a little too precisely. Elena was wrong too, and she hadn't even thought about confronting her about it yet. And, maybe Elena was the one that was coming onto Stefan in the first place. Maybe, just maybe Stefan was the one that was trapped. After all Stefan did mention more than a hundred times that Damon did stress him out with his intentions. But, that didn't make it okay for Stefan to hurt her the way he did—and he did hurt her a lot. _Ugh, stop this Bonnie. You made the right decision this time, you need some time away from him. _

The last thing Bonnie was to second guess herself, but she was already starting to do just that. She needed to trust her gut, and go through with this. She wasn't going to put with this, and she spent way too long in the mirror rehearsing this to screw it all up.

Bonnie looked up at him, and their eyes hooked. It terrified her, his eyes were dull and black—the spark was gone. The veins around his eyes swelled in the corner of his eyelashes, refusing to go down when she looked off in the distance behind him. The colour in his cheeks transformed to a light red and purple, and his lips squeezed into a tight firm line. And finally that flare in Stefan's eyes was distinguished, and it made her stomach drop. She hated seeing him like this, but no one said a breakup was going to be easy.

Bonnie pulled her hands away, forcing herself to look back into those silver eyes of his. She gulped slowly when his fingers smacked against the dinner table. Now, this was a perfect time to start taking off.

"Stefan I'm sorry." Bonnie mumbled.

He shook his head quickly, scoffing at her sentence. _Great, just when I was going to make a run for it too. _Bonnie frowned at him, confused at his expression—what was he thinking?

"I should haven't even asked you to come here, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought that you'd take me back. You're too good for me Bonnie, I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

"You didn't waste my time Stefan."

"Yes I did! I made you go through the trouble of driving all the way over here, and all I did was whine and complain."

"Stefan that's not true and you know it…besides I never said that we still couldn't be friends."

"I don't want to be just your_ friend_ Bonnie."

"Stefan—"

"I can just…" Stefan paused. He licked his lips when he got up, motioning her to move from out of their booth. Bonnie hesitated a little before obliging, and looked up at him when he ran a hand down the side of her face.

Stefan smiled at her, pressing his lips together in a fine line before taking her in his arms. He swallowed her with his limbs, taking her chest to his. And if she was correct, she felt his lips brush along her temple. _Okay you can handle this Bonnie, no big deal—it's just a hug. But oh gosh, he smells so damn good. Just don't smell him Bonnie, don't smell..._

She smelt him, from every corner there was possible. His scent was way too strong anyway, and she could have sworn that he was wearing her favorite cologne. _Oh he's good, _Bonnie thought. Then the next thing she knew, her head was finding it's special spot in the middle of his chest. And, her arms were making their way around his waist. _You traitor, _seriously what was she doing? What happened to being completely over him?

Then there was that smile again, forming to the corner of her lips. And those very lips skimmed the brim of his shirt, hoping that he felt this gesture. Before she knew it, her hands were playing with the nap of his hair, squeezing and tugging when he kissed the roots of her hair. But then—

There he was…

Damon Salvatore standing merely fifteen feet away from her, at the corner of the bar—and she couldn't believe it. There goes his piercing blue-gray eyes boring into hers, causing her to jump at the tension. Her arms and legs felt tender, and it made her abruptly pull away from Stefan. She felt…_busted_.

And he noticed this, because he scoffed in pure disbelief. They were only embracing, nothing more and simply nothing less—so why did she feel so _cold_? It's not like they were kissing or anything, and…

Wait, she has nothing to explain to him, nor try and cover up. It's not like they were dating or anything (well anymore), yet she felt this faint distinction that she was cheating on him or some sort. Especially when he folded his arms across his chest at her, when he glared almost right through her. But what was worse, was when he slammed his shot of bourbon on the bar counter, breaking the scotch glass into a million shattered pieces with his bare fist.

_G_reat just what she needed, her one and only friend at the moment—upset with her. When her arms fell to her side, Stefan backed away, looking into her eyes—searching for some answers.

"What is it Bon?" He asks.

Bonnie ignored his question, looking over at Damon. All she could think about was _him_ now, making every bit of Damon consume all of her thoughts. She didn't want to make it too obvious, but her constant starring was making it a little hard not to do so.

"No—nothing." Bonnie mumbled. She steadily shook her head, shifting her eyes into another direction, praying that she wasn't busted. _Yup, this night is totally taking a different toll than I expected. _

And when she looks back, there is no sight of Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Fuck Bonnie Bennett. Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her! And bloody hell just FUCK HER. Damon Salvatore had never been so livid, so repulsively fuckin livid with anything or anyone in his life before. And, he had been alive for a for over three hundred years!

How dare she go meet with his brother, and "talk" things out with him the way she did? Because the last time he checked, talking didn't go like that. And if he wasn't incorrect, Bonnie specifically told him that she was going to end things with him. She promised him that she was done, and there she was hugging him…No she was embracing him! Hell, he even heard her practicing in her bathroom—and there she was hugging him like her life depended on it, what the hell was her problem?

Damon was the only person that was there for her for those two extricating weeks, practically kissing her feet all the while. _Fine if she wanted to treat me like shit, go right ahead. We'll see who comes crawling back to me when you and Stefan get into another fucking fight. _

Just the pure image of Bonnie and Stefan holding each other like that, it made him nauseous. The way her hand caressed the nape of his hair, gently stroking it while doing so. And, she even had the nerve to kiss his chest when he held her tighter. _Who the fuck did she think she was?_ Did she seriously think she could play Damon the way she was, and get away with it too? Bonnie had a hell of a lot of explaining to do, and he was starting to question if he really wanted to hear it or not.

Bonnie knew damn well that he was by her side this whole time, and she knew it killed him to play with the "friendship zone" the way she made him doing. He did so much crap for her, and she didn't appreciate any of it? Well Damon was sure to say something about that, there was no way Bonnie was getting away with such…such—murder.

Heck, why did he even care so much? Oh right, because Bonnie was the only person in this hell hole that he actually gave a damn about. The only person he would put himself in a position like this, in order to make her happy—in order to make her smile again. And, she was going to repay him like this?

He could just…he could just—he really needed to feed.

Which is what brought him here in the middle of some abandon woods, lingering and hanging from some branches that hung a couple feet above the ground. Normally he would have been in crow form, but the transformation would have taken longer to feast on his prey—so he stayed human. Besides what more fun than to sneak up on some innocent human, and destroy any part of their limbs—that was possible of leaving any evidence of their remains? So Damon was a little over the top vicious today, but it was all that _witches_ fault.

If Bonnie didn't put him in this type of position like this, none of this would have happened. Bonnie could have easily ended things with pretty boy Stefan, than came back to Damon right after—and Damon could have shown her what she had been missing out on…in multiple different creative ways. _But nooo, she had to go and hug her ex-boyfriend like they were giving out buy one hug get another fuckin hug free coupon. _

And maybe Damon was over reacting a little—maybe. But he saw what he saw, and he didn't like it, at all. Bonnie looked way to comfortable for his liking and that just wasn't going to fly with him. Not this time, as soon as Bonnie made it back to her place, he was sure to stop on by and give her not only a piece of his mind—but the whole thing baby.

There was a faint sound off in the distance, and Damon smiled to himself. _Ah just in time, _Damon thought mischievously.

His eyes landed on his prey, a short brunette girl that seemed a little tipsy walking through the woods. _Wrong place at the right time sweetie, _and Damon lowered himself on a branch closer to his victim.

Damon hadn't fed in a while, and it was because of h_er. _Yes, it reached the point where he couldn't even say her name without feeling the urge of destroying everything in his path.

So before he knew it, Damon had already made his approach. Landing on the girls back, feet buried in the hollow of her spline. He crushed his prey into the grass, making her a grass and dirt slushy almost. _A little graphic, but eh oh well. _

With one twist of the hands, her neck was broken with a short snap. He viciously plunged his fangs into the rest of her ligaments; feasting on what was left of his dinner.

_ Bonnie Bennett you are in a lot of trouble sweet cheeks. _And he withdrew his fangs, tossing the women to the side—not even bothering to light her bones on fire. He didn't give a damn anymore, Bonnie brought the good and worse out of him…and now—Damon was _hungry. _

* * *

Later that night Bonnie allowed Stefan to take her home, after all she did walk to the grille to put in some type of exercise. Besides the walk was only four miles total, and she would have walked back—but Stefan insist on driving her home, because it wasn't 'safe for her to walk alone in the middle of the night.'

Although Bonnie had to admit she was glad Stefan took her home, because it gave her chance to stop by the Salvatore manor and get a couple of her things she left at the house. And, she missed being in that house—it brought way too many memories. Now it wasn't like she hadn't been there in years, but it sure as heck felt like it.

The aroma, the texture, the eerie sounds and squeaks when you walked up the stairs too slow, and the passion—Bonnie missed it all. Being away from that house was…was different. She was so used to living there with Stefan, that she almost forgot the mansion's little quirks.

Although, she didn't have enough time to really think about that, considering her things were already to go in a (what looked like) trash bag. Stefan had already put her left over clothes and accessories in a bag near the front door. This made her a little curious…curious if he was in a hurry to get her things out of his house…

"This is your stop," Stefan sang; breaking her thoughts.

The car engine stopped, and Bonnie smiled when she felt Stefan starring at the side of her face. She tried her best to not give him full eye contact, because they way Bonnie saw it—eye contact always turned out for the worst for them. So she did her best to remain focus on the car door lock, all she needed to do was move her fingers and unlock the door. And just when she was about to do just that…

"I really enjoyed seeing you again Bonnie."

_So close, _Bonnie ran through her head quickly. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, glancing over at Stefan when he flashed her an innocent smile. There he goes again, looking gorgeous as ever. Getting over someone like Stefan Salvatore was one of the most indecisive things to do. _Just don't look him in the eyes Bonnie, don't look him in the eye…_

_ Ops, _There she went again giving him the satisfaction. Bonnie sneaks a glance, making complete eye contact with him again. And when Stefan smiles, she can literally feel her insides burning. Her throat was dry, and she felt as if she was choking on her own tongue. Her lips felt extremely chapped, and her breath grew uneasy. Then there was this tingle that ran through her spine, oozing between her flush and soul. If she could swallow her dignity, she was doing a pretty good job at it—because Stefan was taking it away from her; with just one look from the eyes.

She eyed him closely, and then looked back at the door lock. She pushed it down, unlocking the door quickly. _Remember why you met up with him in the first place, remember that pain you felt when he hurt you Bonnie. Gosh Bonnie be strong, listen to your instincts—Stefan hurt you! You promised yourself that you needed space from him, do not be weak Bonnie Bennett…do not be weak! _

"Goodnight Stefan." And, Bonnie was out of the car, walking to her front porch.

The first thing that was on Bonnie's mind was a nice hot and steamy shower, she was in desperate need of a deep cleansing. Come to think about it, maybe she wanted a bath—who knows, she'll figure it out when she makes it up the stairs…

"Glad to see you _finally_ made it home."

A jolt of energy and shock slapped her in the face, and then a wave of frustration crept up to her cheeks once she realized who the speaker of _this_ voice was. She knew this voice anywhere, and she was expecting his company the minute she saw him at the Grille. _Great this should be good, _she thought silently.

"Damon." Bonnie huffed.

"_Witch." _

Bonnie couldn't see where he was, turning around in circles trying to figure out where he had been hiding. He had to be close, because she could smell him—and he smelt like blood and alcohol…and it reeked. The scent was so unbearable that she was considering kicking him out of her house, or making them move outside to have their little discussion. Oh yeah she was looking forward to this, a drunk murderous vampire in her house who just so happened to be: _pissed_.

"Damon can you please come out from wherever you are?"

There was a little bit of silence, before she saw a pale face and a distinct shadow from his neck to his toes. And when she finally could see all of him, she flinched. He was drenched in blood, his hands were stained with it…as well as his mouth and chin. His clothes had blood splotches and stain marks all over. _What the hell? _

"Damon are you…okay?"

"Oh I'm just fuckin peachy."

"Damon about what you saw at the Grille, it was nothing…"

"The Grille what eveeeer are you referring to? All I saw was a bunch of bullshit."

Bonnie shifted a little, cocking her head to the side when she eyed him. Damon was beyond drunk, and it was obvious that he didn't care enough to try and cover it up. Normally this type of behavior would scare Bonnie, but she knew Damon far too well…and this—this was typical jealous Damon.

"Damon I know you saw me and Stefan hugging, but it meant absolutely nothing. I ended things with him for good, and nothing is going on between me and him anymore…"

"I don't need you to fuckin explain anything to me Bonnieeee. I know damn well that you wouldn't go back to him after all the shit I've done for you. You think I would just let you get away with treating me like I'm some type of slut you don't care about? Only I can do that."

"Damon your drunk, you need to go home and get some rest."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Pause. "You know how I get when people try and fuckin boss me around, I don't play by the rules sweet cheeks—I make my own."

"Damon there is nothing I have to explain to you, you and I aren't dating anymore. Besides, Stefan and I are _over. _And if you don't believe me well then that's too bad…"

"Tell me why you would even do something like this to me? I thought you loved me Bonnie."

Damon was in front of her in seconds, closing the gap between them. As much as she wanted to feel uncomfortable, she wasn't—and it was odd. She didn't mind that there was blood inches away from her nose, and that his leather reeked with metallic. Actually, it was sort of hot. His nose was flaring constantly, and the veins around his eyes were pulsing. His cheeks almost looked pink, and did that thing where blinked too much when he was furious.

Yup that used to be her Damon Salvatore, the way she remembered him perfectly—before she left. Call her a coward, but she knew her reasons for leaving…it's just he didn't. Bonnie knew she was hurting him, but Damon blew things way too out of proportion that sometimes she would forget why she even felt sorry for him in the first place.

"Did you fuck him?" He barked.

"Excuse me? What?"

"You're excused, and don't play dumb with me Bonnie you heard what I said—I asked if you fucked him. Did you fuck Stefan?"

"No. How could you even ask me that?"

"I smell him all over you. What were you two talking about in the car Bonnie?"

"I can't believe you're doing this."

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air, symbolizing her frustration. This was the last thing she needed, was to be harassed by Damon and his million absurd questions. She ran her hands through her hair agitatedly, than turned around to walk up her stairs. She hadn't even made it up to her room yet, and Damon was bothering her with twenty questions…my goodness.

"Don't you dare fuckin walk away from me Bonnie when I ask you a question."

"And don't talk to me like that Damon, you know better."

"And you know better not to spread your legs like some _slut_, the minute Stefan told you that he was sorry."

And she slaps him, she slapped him as hard as she could. She didn't even care how bad it stung her hand; she needed to get her point across—of how completely disrespectful and rude he was being. Damon was crossing that line she drew, and he was already on thin ice.

"Fuck you Damon."

"Gladly baby. Why did you stop by my house Bonnie?"

"Go home Damon."

"Why did you stop by the house Bonnie?"

"I mean it Damon."

"And I mean it too! Why the fuck did you stop by the house Bonnie? I can smell him—I'm not going to ask you again Bonnie…Why the fuck did you stop by the house?"

"Damon…"

"Why did you stop by the—

"To pick up my things dammit!" Pause. "Stefan took me by the house, so I could pick up my things Damon okay? Nothing happened! I went over there for a split second to pick up some of my clothes I left over, (which happened to be thrown in a fuckin trash bag like he didn't give a damn). And—and the worst part is Damon I actually still love Stefan. I thought I was over him, and I'm not. After seeing him today, it made me realize that getting over him is going to be a whole lot harder than I thought it would be." Pause. "Damon I can't have you jumping on my back every single time Stefan and I get close." She steadies her breathing, because if she doesn't she'll pass out. "And if that's all you're here for, then please…just leave." She takes another spot. "And I'm not going to take it anymore, it's hard enough as it is. I can't have you clouding my mind every goddamn day…"

"You think you have it bad? Bonnie I think about you all the time, and I hate it. I absolutely hate it, I don't want to think about you as much as I do—the way I do." Pause. "I hate being jealous, because I never get jealous. I wish I wasn't so damn attached to you, because maybe I would have fun for a chance. I wouldn't have to stress about you being with another guy, or watch over you like I'm your fuckin step-father. I don't need this extra weight towering over my shoulders, but it does. Because I can't fight this, I cannot fight the way I feel about you Bonnie…and I hate it. I hate being in love with you, but I am…and nothing is going to change that."

"Damon please…"

"Just tell me this…do I still have a chance?"

"Damon."

"Dammit Bonnie just answer the question, do I still have a chance? Or am I just wasting my time, because if I am I'll leave—and you know I won't hesitate to do so."

Both of the Salvatore's put her at some type of ultimatum, and it wasn't fair. She didn't want to lose either one of them, but she knew that if she went with one—she'd loose the other. And, there was no doubt about that, there was no way she could have both. And, she wanted to be fair to them. She wanted to tell Damon that he still did have a chance…because he did.

Bonnie still cared for Damon, a lot at that too. She missed his company, and she missed the privilege of calling him: hers. She even thought about him while he spent those two weeks together. He had been on good behavior, and he only tried to make a move on her…ten times. But she did have to admit, he had been working extra hard to keep her sane. If she didn't have Damon, she wouldn't be where she was today—semi happy.

Damon did make her happy, and come to think of it…he made her happier than Stefan did. So Bonnie did owe it to him, to at least be honest. She owed him the sincerity from her heart, because for the past two weeks…he'd been giving it to her.

"Stay." Bonnie mumbled.

"I don't want to hear that shit Bonnie, that's not what I asked you. Do I still have a chance?"

The words left his lips too naked and raw, and she wanted to run and hide. But, that wasn't an option. She licked her lips quickly, than ran her fingers through her hair. Damon was getting too close, and she had no way out. He trapped her in the corner of her kitchen wall, closing her in with his arms. His eyes narrowed with impatience, and his lips pressed together in a fine line. The veins in his neck began to slow down, and his hands spread flat on the surface of the wall.

And his forehead touched hers, it scraped her flush. She missed being this close to him, she really did. Of course she wouldn't tell him this, but she wanted to be surrounded by Damon. Heck, she wanted to feel Damon. When she closed her eyes, her lips trembled at his cool breath. He was so close to kissing her, and she was waited to see how long it would take her to crack. All she had to do was arch her head up, and she'd be right where she wanted to be.

And when he ran his fingers along the side of her face, and pinched her chin with his index finger and thumb—she melted. Her lips were practically quivering, and she wouldn't of stopped Damon he went on ahead and planted one right on her. Forget their previous heated argument, Damon Salvatore was hot hot hot. And, Bonnie Bennett was missing out on way too much. Especially when his nose brushes along hers, sending heat waves to a very vacant area.

"Yes or no Bonnie," he whispers.

Bonnie opens her mouth to speak, her lips shaped in the form of a "yes" and that's when the front door swings open.

"Stefan?" Bonnie breathes.

"Stefan?" Damon questions.

They both turn around, and Bonnie moves away from the hold Damon has on her. She almost runs up to Stefan, relieved that whatever moment Damon and her shared didn't turn out into something more—for him to witness. She didn't want a fight going on in her home, because that's what it would have turned out to be.

"I got a call from Elena, Katherine's back."

* * *

**A/N: Uhmmm, so I thought Stefan "deleted" Elena's number out of his cell? And, Katherine being back too? What does this mean for Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan? Some action is about to come, I couldn't just have it all be romance, it's the TVD! But no stress, because I see some romance in your future! (Who will it concern though)? And, sorry for the little tease in this chapter for Bamon. I know you guys were a little disappointed but, no worries more Bamon sure to come next chapter, along with some Steffonie. Stay tuned, and R&R. Until then, god bless and happy writings {: xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to let you all know that, I'm falling in love with this story. I love writing this, and updating is a whole lot easier when you enjoy it. I also wanted to thank everyone that is keeping up with "Imperfection" it means so much to me, and I cannot say it enough to show you how much it means to me that you guys are keeping up with it. Btw, this chapter is going to be a little short—but that only means that the next one will make up for it [;**

**Summary: Eat your heart out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

There was tripping, and falling before Bonnie reached Stefan. Her limbs flaying, and twirling around as she stumbled over her own two feet: as she finally reached him. Before she knew it, her body fell into his arms; before her legs did. And for a brief moment, she thought she hit the floor—for it was only Stefan's stomach.

And when she ran her fingers through her hair, she could feel Stefan helping her. Bonnie tried to maintain a straight face, before she pulled away from his hold. There was this quick glance exchanged between the two of them, before Damon cleared his throat in the background.

Stefan eyed Damon while letting Bonnie go, licking his lips slowly before pressing them in a tight firm line. The tension in the air was too thick, to even cut it. Bonnie cleared her throat again, before running both her index finger and middle finger through her soft curls.

Bonnie tried to ease herself away from the both of them, yet only to get them all riled up. Stefan took three steps closer, and Damon took five. _Great just what I need at three o'clock in the morning. _

"What the hell is Katherine doing back in Mystic Falls Stefan?" Damon started. He gritted his sentence through his teeth, licking his chops as he waited for an answer.

The space between the three of them closed, and Bonnie found herself in a tight sandwich. Stefan was on her right side, with Damon on her left: so close she could feel them squishing her ribcage. And, if she shifted just a pinch, her elbows would puncture them both.

"Are you just going to stand there and look stupid, or are you going to give me an answer?" Damon moved Bonnie aside, planting himself in front of Stefan—so Bonnie was no longer next to him.

"Elena didn't give me all the details; she called me extremely worried…" Pause. "Jeremy was out in the woods, and Katherine stopped by for a visit. No one knows why she is here and what it is that she wants..."

"That's why you came all the way over here for, to tell us that Katherine is back in Mystic falls for a little vacation, and none of us know why? Gee thanks drama queen I appreciate you stopping by, but if you don't mind—the door is right there where you came from."

"Damon this is serious, Katherine could be back for something serious. We need to know what it is that she wants, before she goes somewhere important."

"So kill the bitch, and it's over with."

"It's not that simple Damon."

Bonnie sighed when neither of them broke the silence, forcing herself to look at the both of them. She chewed on the inside of her lip, when a yawn crept up to her throat. She didn't even realize how tired she was, until the day had caught up with her. This had really been a long night, and Katherine stopping by wasn't making her night much easier either. And, jumping in the bed to get a nice snooze sounded really nice right about now.

"Guys can we just—figure this out in the morning? Too much has been going on today, and I'm…tired." Bonnie mustered.

"You do look a little restless; I guess we could call it a night. Although, I think I should stay the night here with you—just in case Katherine tries to make another appearance."

"Bullshit. Katherine hasn't even been invited in." Damon barked. "Besides I was here to begin with, so why don't I stay the night here with Bonnie, and you can sleep outside."

"Watch yourself Damon."

"Or what, you going threaten me? I'm getting a little bored with your charade Stefan. How 'bout you grow a pair, and stop acting like a little bitch?"

"I'm not doing this right now." Stefan hissed.

"Of course you're not, which is why you were on your way."

"Well what if I don't want to leave? This isn't your house Damon, I'll leave when Bonnie tells me to."

When Bonnie heard her name, she jolted. Looking at the both of them quickly, shaking her head back and forth—she gulped. When Damon looked over his shoulder, she eyed Stefan. Bonnie was _not_ in the mood for this right now, and she was seconds away from kicking them both out of her house.

"I don't want to deal with this right now you guys, I'm going to bed. I'm not asking for either of you to leave. But, that doesn't mean I want the either of you fighting in my house—understand?"

When Damon scoffed, Stefan nodded. All there was left to do was blow out some air, before turning around to make her way up the stairs. Bonnie didn't want to do anything other than just to walk in the opposite direction, hoping they would get the message that she didn't want to deal with either one of them tonight.

As she tip-toed up the stairs, she stopped at the sound of her voice cascade off Damon's lips. Her whole body tensed, and her muscles tightened as if some type of contraction. She felt completely flushed, and there were warm and cool flashes burning in skin. She turned around quickly, wondering if Damon was talking to her specifically. But when she did, she found herself starring at her kitchen wall. Instead, Damon and Stefan were having a conversation about her.

Bonnie crept down the stairs, keeping her feet planted on the floor to remain quiet. She prayed there weren't any weak spots in the wood, otherwise they would hear her: and she'd be _busted. _She hid behind the kitchen wall, bracing herself as she gripped the cement.

"Tell me why did you come over here in the first place Stefan?" Damon exclaimed.

"I came over to warn the two of you about Katherine…well warn Bonnie."

"You _knew_ damn well where I was Stefan." Pause. "You just didn't want anything to happen between Bonnie and I, you could sense something was happening—didn't you?" Damon took another dramatic pause. "It bothered you so much that Bonnie and I were in her home alone, that you drove all the way over here to stop it. Tell me, is Katherine even back in Mystic Falls, or did you make this whole shit up to get your greedy little hands on her?"

"No."

"No? So if I were to go out on some sort of hunt, while you stay here with Bonnie—I'd fine Katherine? Because, if you're fucking with me Stefan…I swear to god I'll come back beat you to death myself, and I won't stop—not even for Bonnie."

"You know that's just like you…to do something selfish. Regardless the fact that you know it would crush Bonnie, to deal with me being gone. You only think about yourself," Stefan spat.

"How cocky of you Stefan, is the 'charm' Bonnie falls for? I see right through your bullshit ya know? You can fool Bonnie, but you sure as hell cannot fool me. You put yourself on this pedestal, convincing yourself that you can just fuck Bonnie over whenever you so happen to please."

"What if I can? Would it be so bad if I pulled a Damon Salvatore?"

"Ha. Don't fuckin' turn this around on me, you're the one that cheated. I may have commitment issues, but at least I can keep Bonnie satisfied. And, I do know—I would never, ever cheat on Bonnie; because I know how much it would hurt her. Yea I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, but I'm done with that…I'm done hurting her."

"I may have cheated, but I never waked out on her the way you did Damon."

"She didn't want to marry me!"

There was a long pause, it was almost too long. Bonnie felt a little uncomfortable listening to them, and she needed to turn around and go upstairs—before things got worse. Yet...

"What was I supposed to do, just sit around and wait for her to make up her mind? I had no choice but to leave, sulking around and hoping for some type of opportunity…was, and never will be my thing."

"God you're so unbelievable! I was the one that had to sit around with her while she cried over you for months! Come to think about it, I'm almost positive it was a year! And the moment you came back, she sprung back into your arms…do you know how that felt? You have no concept about how it feels to feel…_used_!"

"She did not come 'springing' back into my arms, we fucked and that was it. And she was drunk! And, I told you I messed up, and for the past year I've been trying to prove that to Bonnie—but you won't let me. Because, you keep moping around: making her feel sorry for your ass twenty four seven."

"Because you don't deserve her…neither one of us do Damon." Stefan's voice now soft. "Damon you and I keep hurting her, even when we want what's best for her. We need to just let it go…"

"No! I left her once, I'm not leaving her again. And you'll be fucked if you set as much as an inch in my way of getting her back. I may not be good for her, but I know we're good together. I need Bonnie and…"

Bonnie left her hiding space, refusing to listen to anymore. She heard enough, and she was livid. She knew how much she hurt both Damon and Stefan, though she had no idea how much it _still_ affected them. She was confused enough about the both of them already, and them going at it was making her head twirl.

She tried to ignore the fact that warm tears were streaming down her cheeks, stinging her flush as they were doing so. Not even bothering to wash them away, she managed to lick her lips. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard her front door slam and Damon swear underneath his breath…along with him throwing something on the kitchen floor and breaking it.

Damon _was_ hurting, he was; and Bonnie did feel bad for him but…

She could never forget that feeling she felt when he _left, _it was something she swore to herself she would never feel again. And she knew that if she braced herself unguarded, she'd feel it again. She couldn't allow it, she just couldn't—but she_ wanted_ Damon. Hell, she's always wanted Damon even while she didn't even know it. Though, she'd never tell him this, she couldn't leave him completely satisfied…that would leave him winning right? Besides, going back to Damon, would destroy her progression. Going back with Damon would go against everything she stood for. She was supposed to hate him; he was supposed to be the one missing out…not her. _What am I doing wrong? _

She was doing it again, falling for him all over again. Though it wasn't clear to either one of them, Bonnie could feel something again in the pit of her stomach when she was around him. Her heart would race when they looked at each other, and her legs would wobble when he smiled at her. She would nervously run a hand through her hair when he 'accidentally' brushed up against her. Her stomach would flip when he took off his shirt to get dressed. She would hungrily lick her lips when he beat his eyelashes at her flirtatiously. And, she was not supposed to be feeling this way, and here she was not even putting an end to it—why?

Damon was the one that left, he was the one that left her crying in the middle of the night for months. He left her there to wither in sorrow, because he made her feel like the reason why he left was her fault. He made her so weak, and she'd never been stuck in a situation like that before. It was something she'd never experienced, something she never wanted to experience, and yet...

Damon made her both powerful, and tender—and it never felt so right, and so wrong at the same time.

She so desperately wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. It literally took everything out of her try and hate him, but she couldn't. The more time she spent with him, the more she noticed how much he meant to her—and still did. She'd think about the good times they shared, and the bad times he turned into good: in the past. And to be honest, she craved it…she craved it so much that missing it was an understatement.

What the heck was Damon Salvatore doing to her? It was as if he put her under some type of spell, and she couldn't do anything about it. After all, love was the most powerful potions of them all. It was so wicked, yet oh so beautiful. He was beautiful…Damon was beautiful…Damon is beautiful. Damon. Damon. Damon.

_Bonnie._

Damon's thoughts clouded hers, she almost forgot that he was still in her house. She shook her head, removing herself from her own little trance. She didn't want to look back, because she knew Damon was right there. This wasn't a good time for him to see her vulnerable, Bonnie was always strong—or at least she could fake it pretty damn well. Still looking at Damon wasn't an option right now, he would be able to see that she was crying…and that wasn't something she wanted. So, she remained put; and focused her attention on her bedroom door, blinking rapidly to control her tears.

_I know you heard everything, so…_

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" Bonnie uttered. Her voice was too low, she was making it too obvious.

Damon didn't answer right away, he just made a small noise in the back of his throat. He sighed, and in one glide he was right behind her. D_amn his speed, _Bonnie ran through her head quickly. Two arms were around her waist, tugging her to him. In one swift motion, Damon turned her around to face him. He wiped her tears as fast as they came, then ran his index finger through her long bangs.

"I mean did I hurt you that bad that you had to leave?" Bonnie reinstated.

Damon's arms dropped to his sides, and he backed away a couple feet. The space between them now was unbelievable, he was too quick for her to do anything about it. Bonnie's chest began to rise, and she felt like bursting at the seams. She could see this anger in Damon too, because the veins around his eyes inflated.

"Why do we keep doing this to each other?" Bonnie mumbled.

Damon scoffed a little, and looked up smiling at the celling. Bonnie was confused for a second, until she saw two tears trickle down both eyes. They fell onto his jacket, and because it was leather—it was noticeable. Damon licked his lips, and shrugged his shoulders when he finally looked at her. Damon looked a mess, almost worse than her...if that was even possible. His hair was wild, and his eyes were _black. _She could feel his distruction, because she was living it as well. Neither of them desereved this, yet here they were doing what they did best: hurting each other.

"I _don't_ know." He whispers.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, and glanced at the clock above his head. She wiped her tears with her fingers, before deciding something…

"Sleep with me," she says.

Damon's eyebrows rise to his forehead, and his lips form into an 'O' shape. Bonnie doesn't realize her words until after they come out, and she gasps at her sudden mistake.

"I meant—come to bed with me." Bonnie fixes. "We can figure this out in the morning," she finishes.

Bonnie holds out her hand, and waits for Damon to take it. Damon is a little hesitate before he does so, but when he does she exhales. He feels _so_ good. She gets this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and there is no hiding it this time. She smiles at him, and intertwines their fingers, squeezing them a little tighter when Damon breathes her name.

Bonnie leads them into her room, turning out the light when Damon kicks off his shoes and throws off his jacket, along with his jeans. This was such a familiar scene, she _loves_ it. She doesn't even bother to change into her typical nightwear, she just wants to sleep, but more importantly with Damon's arms around her. She wants to know what it feels like to be _held a_gain. She needs a little bit of affection—

Damon tucks them both in, and he does something he had never done before. He separates them with the sheets, putting a small barrier between them. He's actually being a gentlemen? Damon flipped to his left side, and turned out the lamp light. He wasn't even touching her, not even a hair was touching her. his toes weren't even crossing the line, and it_ bothered_ her. She did clarify that they'd be only sleeping, but there was something about it that was actually tugging at her strings. Damon was doing what he was told, and she _hated _it.

Damon hummed at the sound of his name, still facing the opposite direction as her. Bonnie didn't bother to turn around either, starring at her wall. She sighed a little before a yawn was let out, and then pulled the covers over her chest. She squirms a little at the feel of the sheet made barrier between them, then stretches out a little bit. She could feel her whole body relaxing a little bit, and she almost dozes off a little bit. But, she just wants him to hold her…just touch her maybe. She just wants him to hold her…

"Never mind…goodnight." She breathes.

* * *

"What do you want from me?"

"Are we screaming? I'm not really a fan of screamers." Katherine hissed. She flipped her hair with her left hand, than pranced around some man she picked up earlier. She ran her fingers along the side of his face, and when he flinched she snarled.

"I'm looking for specifics." Katherine answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You're lying…tisk tisk. Didn't your mommy teach you that it wasn't nice to fib?"

"Ma'am I really don't know what you're talking about. Please just let me go."

"It's no use Katherine, the last time Damon fed off of him—he compelled him not to remember who he was. This guy really doesn't know what you're talking about, you should let him go."

"Or…" Katherine stopped to examine the man, looking at his broken arm she gave him previously.

"Or?" Klaus asks.

"Early brunch." She finishes. "Loose ends are never helpful, but they do make a tasty snack." Katherine licked her chops slowly, eying him before she started her compulsion. "But I do suppose we could use him," she slowly puts. Katherine abrupt her compulsion, and spectates the area. She starts to play with the man's hair, and licks the side of his face very carefully.

Katherine picks up a stick, and drags it along the sand near the man. She pressed her lips together, before thinking of something in her head. When she eyes Klaus, he shrugs his shoulder with slight confusion.

"What's your name cutie?" Katherine asks.

"Mark…please don't kill me…I have a wife and kids."

"Awe don't worry I'm not going to kill you just yet. Depending if you're a good boy or not, how do you feel about vampires?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little short, I must admit. But, that only means the next chapter will make up for it :DDD Also the reason it was so short, is because I felt like this chapter was a little bittersweet and there wasn't really anything to add—it had its own ending! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and let me know what you think. As always R&R! Until next time…happy writings!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the longer wait than usual, I have been pretty busy. But, there shouldn't be any excuses, without further or due here is the next installment of "Imperfection." **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Sometimes we bleed just to know we're alive.**

There's a first time for everything, which might have had something to do with the temperature rising in Bonnie's cheeks.

The fact of the matter is: confrontation. Now, she was always open-minded to it, and never quite hesitant on the subject. Though, she never pictured it to be with her best friend: Elena Gilbert.

Which brought her right back to where she was before: "There's a first time for everything."

And out of nervous habit, she couldn't stop regretting the decision of choosing to come here. It would've been a whole lot easier to have chickened out, and used Katherine's return as a cop out…but Damon pressured her into: "facing her fears like a woman." Call her crazy, but Damon did have a valid point. Hiding behind her comfort zone to save a friendship was running on a fine line. Bonnie knew this is what she needed, heck she deserved some answers.

Elena slept with her boyfriend, and Bonnie had every right to know why. She was getting well over tired of covering for her, and using Elena's loneliness as an excuse for her absurd actions, and it was nonetheless—unacceptable.

Come to think of it, Bonnie was the one in charge of this 'cordial conversation.' All of that anger, all of that blistering urge and disappointment was aching to combust. Elena knew how she felt about Stefan, and yet—

Elena still went it upon herself to prove how little she cared about Bonnie's feelings. And on top of that, she didn't even apologize for it. Bonnie was the one that had made the call to try and talk things out. Not to mention the fact that, Elena's phone went straight to voicemail, so she didn't even have the generosity to pick up the phone when she called. Elena had made it clear that she was deliberately avoiding her, and that drove Bonnie mad.

So screw Katherine's return, Bonnie was going to have this talk with Elena even if the world was bound to burst into a billion flames thirty seconds prior to their conversation. Yes it all sounded crazy, but Bonnie needed to get this monkey off her back.

Bonnie had asked Elena to meet her at the Salvatore manor, that way if things got too out of hand for some reason, one of the brothers could stop them from doing something they'd regret. Besides, Stefan wanted everyone to meet there in order to discuss Katherine's mystery appearance. He had called everyone including: Jeremy, Tyler, and Caroline to go over the situation.

"You alright Bonnie? You haven't said a word since you got here." She heard over her shoulder. Bonnie was in such deep thought, that she almost forgot that she wasn't the only one in the room.

She looked up seeing Stefan eyeing her, holding two glasses in both of his hands. When he winked at her, her whole body flushed. She tried to maintain a solid face, hoping that her cheeks remained its natural colour. Bonnie managed to wave at him easily, and when she stood up she almost stumbled on her feet. _Thank god for fast enough reflexes, _she thought.

"Yea I'm fine, I was just thinking." Bonnie mumbles.

"Got a lot on your plate aye? Wanna talk about it?" Stefan breathes. He sets the two glasses down on the counter next to the couch that Bonnie was previously sitting on.

"It's not important," Bonnie answers quickly.

Stefan eyed her for merely a second, before he swept up the two cups with one hand. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out some coke. When he opened it, Bonnie couldn't help but lick her lips. His muscles tightened a little, and she hated herself for starring.

"Thirsty?" He asks.

"I could use a drink."

There was a light fizz when the liquid hit the ice, and she couldn't help but to notice Stefan look over his shoulder—eying her carefully. She didn't make any sudden movements, just allowing herself to keep still as he handed her a glass. His knuckles brushed along the pads of her fingers, and her skin jolted. Yet, there wasn't a spark…just a figment of her imagination maybe? She wasn't _feeling_ anything, for only her flush was.

"Thanks," she breathed. She tilted the glass to her nose, inhaling the scent. The carbonation tickled her lips, forcing her to push her tongue out of mere satisfaction. And when she took a sip, it was as if she could feel it tingle down her spinal cord. The liquid almost burned her insides, and she felt this breeze flow with in her, coaxing her chest.

Stefan took a sip of his drink quickly, and headed for the door. "I'll get it," he mumbled. Within seconds, the doorbell rang. _This was going to be awkward, _she thought.

Once she finally built enough courage to step out of the study, she focused her attention on the front door. Stefan greeted Elena inside, and they both hesitated before they looked at each other. The exchange was really quick and painless, but it was enough for Bonnie to notice. She tried her best to ignore it, but she found that it made it a little more obvious.

When she made it all the way through the door, Bonnie gasped. Elena looked…stellar? Her makeup was flawless, yet heavy at the same time? She wore a pink dress that matched her pink heart earrings, and her lips were splashed with red lipstick that made her look more mature. And to top it all off, she wore black pumps that showed off her calves when she spun around. Her pretty long brunette hair was tossed to one side, and she couldn't help feel envious of the attention Stefan was giving her when she walked past him. Elena literally made Stefan's jaw drop, as if she had some type of invisible force field to tug it down with a fishing rod.

What was she trying to pull? Bonnie was expecting her to look like—well anything other than this. She looked hot, and there was no doubt about that observation. This wasn't what she had planned, it was a huge slap in the face—and if she was correct Bonnie felt her mouth drop as well. _Seriously what is this? _

"Where is everyone?" Elena asks; breaking the silence.

_Wow no 'hello'? _For a second Bonnie would have thought this was Katherine, but it was because of her witch senses she could smell 'innocence' on her attire.

"Caroline and Tyler are on their way, Damon is out feeding." Stefan answered; what seemed like right away.

"Oh okay sounds good, I still can't believe Katherine is back. Jeremy is in the car, he's on the phone with Jenna, he'll be out in a minute." Elena tells him, running her hands through her hair.

_Am I not standing here? Maybe I should just leave, and leave them to it. Because obviously they still have some catching up to do. _Bonnie shuffled around in small circles, making it clear that she was a little uncomfortable. Stefan was the only one that notices this, because he draws his attention to her quickly. He runs his hands through his hair, then locks the door in one quick fluid motion.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena suddenly whispers. Her voice is quiet, and the whole mood shifts. She can hear the lack of emotion in her voice, almost _too _bland. Bonnie tries to not let it get to her, so she waves at her before standing in front of her.

"Hi Elena, look I know that once Caroline and Tyler get here we're going to need to discuss Katherine…so we can make this quick, I just want to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Okay, would you like to go outside?" Elena offers.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter where we are."

Stefan clears his throat in the background, before he walks past the both of them. He shifts a little to his side, and motions that he's going upstairs. "I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be upstairs if either of you need anything." He calls out, already on the top stairs. Once he disappears completely, Elena exhales before her hands rotate under her eyes.

"Bonnie I am so sorry…"

"Elena." Bonnie sighs, cutting her off before she can finish her statement.

"I didn't know whether or not to call, or just leave you alone. I wanted to come over and talk to you, I just didn't know how you were taking it. Caroline told me to give you your space, so I did. I didn't think it was the best thing to do, so I tried calling Stefan…"

"Why didn't you just call me? Why Stefan Elena? You never picked up the phone when I called, Elena do you have any idea how hurt I was—and still am? Elena you slept with Stefan, and I…I don't think I can forgive you because of that."

"Please Bonnie I'll do anything, I promise. I won't ever talk to Stefan again, I'll leave him alone I swear. You and I are family, we're sisters, and I need you Bonnie. I felt horrible afterwards, I cried for days…weeks."

Bonnie wrapped one arm around her waist, focusing on her. Elena may have looked fine on the outside, but she was tore up on the inside. And as much as Bonnie wanted to feel bad for her friend, and tell her everything was going to be: "okay" she couldn't. This time Bonnie really didn't know if things were going to be okay between the two of them, Elena really slipped up this time.

Elena ran her knuckles underneath her eyes, refusing to let Bonnie see her cry. And when she trembled, slightly licking her lips with frustration; Bonnie felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. It was hard to try and forgive her after this, but Elena did mean well. Of course she didn't know her true intentions, but Bonnie had an idea Elena wasn't thinking of _intentionally _hurting her when she was with Stefan.

"Bonnie please…I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, I wish I could prove to you somehow—Bonnie please I need you. You're the only one that I can relate to, you're the only person that understands me. You're the closest thing I have to family right now, and I can't lose you. I'm so sorry, it will never happen again."

"Just tell me why, tell me why you did it Elena." Bonnie felt the tears coming, and she did her best to blink them away. Bonnie tried not to let the thick lump in her throat cloud her nerves, but it was getting to the best of her. She bit her bottom lip to stop the swelling in her eyes, but it took too much out of her. "Why would you hurt me like that Elena?" She blurted out. "I thought we were best friends," she added.

"We are. And whether you forgive me or not, we always will be. I didn't mean to hurt you Bonnie I promise, I wasn't trying to intentionally hurt you I swear. I just got caught up in the moment, and Stefan was there. I felt lonely, and I guess I was feeling a little left out—I had no one. I wanted to feel Bonnie, and Stefan made me feel Bonnie. I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry. I didn't…Bonnie I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what I did, because I know now it won't ever be the same between us again, I blew it. I'm so stupid, Bonnie please…"

It was almost as if she was hyperventilating, and now Elena wasn't hiding her tears anymore. Elena's sentences were broken into pieces, though fragment by fragment Bonnie could hear the sorry in her voice. Like she said before, Elena did mean well. Yet—

Bonnie was just in a mixture of different emotions, she didn't know what to do with herself. Elena did the same thing with Damon, and Bonnie let that one slide. It wasn't a matter of believing her or not, because she did—it was just Elena tends to pull the selfish card too often. And if she were to tell her that, she would get pouty and turn to denial.

"You can't have them both you know," Bonnie mumbled. "I learned that the hard way, leading them on only makes things worse. And though choosing hurts, sacrifice is well worth it sometimes. I understand you being selfish Elena I do, because I've been there way too many times before. It's like there's this exception for you, when you're the one doing it. And that there are these types of circumstances, and you're the one who's off the hook. So I get it, I understand the feeling of self-pleasure; I go through it every day. I get not thinking about the person you're hurting, when you're in the moment. I understand, but that doesn't mean it makes it okay." Pause. "Elena, I forgive you…but I won't this pain— and embarrassment. I'm not going to ask you to stay away from Stefan, because I know you still care for him, and I don't want to take your friendship with him away from you. Besides, I'm not even dating him anymore so there wouldn't be any point to. I'm also not going to ask you to say away from Damon, so you're free to do what you want. But I am asking you this, please seek your beauty through you—and not men. Elena you are a wonderful woman, and you don't need a man to tell you that. You're special, and once you believe that, anyone else will…I still do."

Bonnie took a deep breath, because she felt like she had been talking for hours. And when she gasped, Elena wrapped her arms around Bonnie abruptly. Bonnie was taken aback, but before she knew it her arms slowly slid around Elena's waist. They were wrapped around each other's fingers, it was obvious enough. Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, they were truly inseparable. Though, it was still going to take Bonnie a while to get over this completely.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie," Elena squealed over her shoulder.

Bonnie didn't answer, just kept her arms wrapped around Elena's figure. She forgot how nice it felt to know that she wasn't the only one that wasn't perfect. It was a soft warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, to know that they were all still very much human. It was a nice reminder, and every now and then it was needed.

"Well would you look at that princess and the frog and nightwalker Barbie made up!"

Bonnie knew that snarky voice anywhere, and it was quite obvious Elena did too. When she pulled away from their embrace, Bonnie folded her arms across her chest after she wiped the tears away.

"Do me a favor, when Katherine arrives try your best not to act like a bunch of dumb bimbos like your socially retarted friend Caroline and stay focused. I'd appreciate it so much, if you keep my reputation in check." Damon kept his eyes on Elena, directly making his comment towards her.

"Reputation Damon, what reputation?" Elena tries.

"Listen sweetheart, I have to respect you first before you can even try and insult me. Nice try though, maybe next year champ." Damon answered quickly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, watching him take off his leather jacket. She could smell him, he smelt like citrus and blood, and odd enough as it was—she liked it. His gray V-neck stuck to his flesh, revealing all of his muscles. Once he caught her starring, she looked in the opposite direction, regretting the amount of attention she had just given.

"Damon," Bonnie warned.

"Just keeping it real baby," Damon said with a wink.

"Don't call me that," Bonnie replied.

"Oh come on Bonnie you know you love it," he hollered over the stairs, while making his way up them. Elena scoffed in the background, than she walked in front of Bonnie. Elena raised both her eyebrows at her, shaking her head back and forth.

"What?" Bonnie exclaims.

"I believe that was a flirt," Elena said; folding her arms across her chest.

"Thin ice Elena," Bonnie snickered.

* * *

"I don't believe Katherine has even been invited into any of our homes," Caroline begins. She looks around the room, watching as everyone nods at her statement. Everyone was completely concentrated, exchanging looks at each other.

"That doesn't do shit, Katherine won't settle." Damon answered.

"Well she can't hurt us if she hasn't been invited in Damon," Caroline growled.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do? Just hide in our homes for the rest of our lives like a bunch of wimps? Yeah, I don't think so blondie you know me better than that." Damon barked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Damon does have a point. We can't just hang here all day, we need to figure out what it is she wants. We need to figure out how she got out of the tomb, and she might even be connected to Klaus. As of right now, we don't know anything about the situation—and it's too soon to judge it." Stefan said off in the corner of the room.

"Oh well that's just peachy, look at us the whole Scooby doo gang trying to solve a mystery. Seriously this isn't TBS we can come up with something better than this. I say we find the crazy bitch, jam a steak through her heart and go back to our business. The faster she's dead, the faster I don't have to deal with you guys." Damon said, stepping into the middle of the circle.

Bonnie looked back and forth around the room, wondering if she should through in some of her thoughts. The more she looked at Damon, the more she decided that she might as well keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to upset him even more, he seemed grumpier than usual. So, Bonnie went with her instincts and decided not to say anything.

"Fine if you pansies aren't going to do it, I'll just do it myself." Damon continued.

"No," Bonnie brokenly whispered. C_rap, s_he thought. It slipped, she didn't mean for it to come off her lips. Apparently, she didn't have enough control over herself as she thought she did. Bonnie starred at her toes, hoping no one had heard her.

"Have something on your mind little witch? Better speak up now," Damon spat.

Bonnie felt the heat rising in her skin, bubbling underneath the hairs on her arm. She couldn't help but to feel overexposed when her cheeks started to burn. She watched as her hands moved towards the side of her face, wondering if she was making it too noticeable. Everyone in the room was looking at her, and all she could think of to do was stand there motionless and immobile.

"You'll get yourself killed," Bonnie murmurs. She runs a hand through her hair, and looks up at him. Damon's eyes are piercing right through her, as if to say: 'why do you even care?' She f_eel _his attitude, and it's starting to get to her. "I mean you can't do it alone," Bonnie adds.

"Bonnie's right Damon, if we're going to stop Katherine—we need to do it together as a team."

Damon laughed humorlessly, keeping his eyes locked on Bonnie's. When he licked his lips, he tugged on the bottom one with his top teeth. His fangs started to show, and his eyes descended a little. The veins around his eyes shadowed the gray in his eyes.

"No. We are_ not_ a team," Damon growls. "You can figure this shit out on your own," he finishes. Damon makes his way through the study, not bothering to look at anyone when he makes his way up the stairs. He's pushing things out of his way, and a couple of vases start break in his path. He's grumbling things underneath his breath, and swearing as he hits each step.

"What's his problem?" Caroline asks.

"I'll go find out," Bonnie answers.

The last time Bonnie experienced a storm, was in 2002. And, that was almost a decade ago. But, she could have sworn Damon's room looked like it just went through one—

There were books on the ground, the feathers in his pillows covered his bed and floor. The bookshelf was on the floor, and the lamp on his desk was hanging by a simple thread. His clothes were hanging out of his drawers, and his light was flickering. _What the hell happened in here? _

Bonnie cleared her throat, making that her appropriate approach. One foot right in front of the other, as she tried to make her way in his room. She could smell him, so she knew she was getting close.

"Stop."

With a blink of an eye, Damon was right in front of her. Face to face, and their noses touching. His shirt was off, and there was a trail of sweat running down his pictorials. His hair was swept to the left side, and his eyes were boring into hers. The flush surrounding his orbitals were swollen red, and the blood circulating around them—were black. His fangs were poking out of his lips, and his nose was flared. He was scary—hot.

"Damon…" Bonnie tries.

Damon winces at his name, freezing before his right hand lands on her neck. And, the touch warms her, she can feel her skin healing. His eyes start to fade a little, and they turn back to their usual blue. She can hear the veins around his eyes decrease, and when she looks back at him he's back to his usual self…well Damon self at least. His fangs disappear, and he's standing up straight.

Bonnie holds onto the hand Damon is using to grip her neck, and she places the side of her face into his palm. She rests her face in his grasps, and nudges him a little with her nose. It's almost too silent, because she swears she can hear the thud in her chest.

"Tell me it's going to be okay," Damon whispers almost _way_ too low.

"I—I can't because I don't know if it will be or not." Bonnie whispers back.

"Then lie to me."

"N—no."

Bonnie lets go of his hand, and starts to back off. The space between them larges, and she can tell things grow tense. She feels her heart skip a beat a little, and she tries to brush it away.

"I should leave," Bonnie mumbles.

The moment was there, she could feel it—taste it. Bonnie should've just stayed there with him, she saw that he was a mess, and there she was running away again. And as she turned around, she could feel Damon staring right through her. She could feel two eyes ripping her to shreds, right above her shoulders. Damon was killing her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She reached the door, and her hand shook before it started to fumble on the knob. Her fingernails scratched at the knob, and when she hesitated she swallowed. All she had to do was open the door, turn the knob. It was right there in front of her, and all she had to do was move. She knew Damon was watching her struggle, and this only made her more nervous.

"Go ahead open it," she felt on her neck.

Bonnie's hands dropped to her side, along with her slender arms. She gripped the end of her shirt, and huffed as she slowly turned around.

"I—cant."

Her eyes trailed up to his, never breaking hold. There was no fighting it this time, she could feel it—and she had a feeling so did he. Her hands moved on their own, working their way up his chest. G_od he was so cold, _she loved it. The contrast between them was indescribable; she missed the way they felt. It had been too long since she'd touch him, she _needed_ this.

Her body sunk into his, feeling his abdominals squish her chest. Her breasts rested on his pecks, and she could feel herself getting increasingly warm. Her eyes racked over him quickly, before her fingers played with his features. Her pinkies played with his chin, and she could feel him almost tense at how light she was touching him.

Her back was being crushed into the door by Damon's weight, and he slapped his free hand on the wall cornering her in. Before processing it, Damon's lips focused on hers. Immediately after she felt this, her whole body responded. Her skin jolted, and she felt her lips tingling. His lips started out gentle, sending her crazy as his lips teased hers. That is until she heard him growl, and everything took a different toll. Damon bit onto her lower lip, squeezing it between his teeth.

His hand cradled her cheek, and Bonnie found her hands wrapping around his lower waist. She pulled him closer, feeling a little nudge from his jean opening. His breathing started to pick up, and he exhaled on her lips. Damon jammed his tongue into her mouth, demanding a spot for an opening. His tongue tangled around hers, tugging and yielding. It was as if he was trying to prove something, because his hands started to tangle in her hair.

When Bonnie came up for air, Damon kissed the side of her face. His lips didn't leave her flesh, leaving her lips kiss swollen. He left sloppy wet kisses along the side of her face, her neck, her forehead, her cheeks, and her temple. He let out some grunts when she reeled him in, drawing him closer with her small petite hands.

Damon held her face with both of his hands, so tight that it felt like he'd never let go—for anything. He took her lips with his, tilting his head when she opened her mouth allowing him to insert his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie felt so hot, so incredibly hot. Her skin was singing, and it was all because of Damon.

And as time went on, her let her breathe. She was dazed with gut wrenching kisses, leaving her gasping for more. And as he allowed her to catch up, he licked her neck—leaving a sloppy trail down her jaw to her chest. When he reached her chest, he stopped to kiss her down from her ear to the tip of her chin. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue, before he nibbled on it with his teeth. While doing so, Bonnie played with the nape of his hair before moving down towards his chest. Damon felt _too_ good…

"Please…stay the night." He whispers.

Bonnie nodded her head, taking his hand in her small one. She kissed his knuckles, and kicked off her shoes. She body was being lifted, because when she looked down she saw the floor inches below her feet. Damon threw her over his shoulder, and off to bed they went—they had days awaiting them.

* * *

**A/N: Bittersweet, Damon was so upset because he was a little stressed out about Katherine being back. And on top of that, he was being really impatient with Bonnie. But they finally shared a KISS, how exciting is that?:D Until next time, happy writings God bless. xx. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello there, I thought of this chapter in my head and I really wanted to share it with you guys before I forgot about it. So, here is the next installment of "Imperfection" I really hope you guys enjoy. Also, I wanted to thank everyone that is keeping up with this story, it means a lot to me and it keeps me going. So because of all of your support, you deserve a lot of Bamon goodness! Bamon filled chapter coming your way:DD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Sleeping sickness **

Normally anger was brought out of many different occasions, but with Damon Salvatore it didn't take much to infuriate him. He could easily switch his emotions with a flick of a button, as well as turn them off. If you did or said anything that ticked him off even in the slightest, you were bound to pay. Damon wasn't good with letting things slide, which is why he was so enraged when he woke up that morning with someone in particular not beside him in bed.

Especially after their kiss, Bonnie should've known better than to try and pull something like that on him. And she did know better, because there was no way she could've kissed him like the way she did last night and skip out on the snuggle afterwards. Plus, weren't girls supposed to be so into that kind of stuff? Shouldn't Bonnie be using his head as a pillow, squeezing onto him for dear life?

To be honest, Damon was a little disappointed that he missed out on that, but the anger he felt was far too consuming. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to find the little witch and give her a piece of his mind. If anything, Damon should have been the one that left in the middle of the night to feed, or heck do something. And if he was correct, he did recall asking her to stay the night. She had been the one that obliged, and yet—

Here he was shuffling around looking for his jeans, all alone in his bedroom. This is definitely not how he wanted this, he wanted to wake up to the smell of her. He wanted to lick her navel, leaving creative designs down from her earlobe to her chest. He wanted her perfume residue soaked in his bed sheets, proving that she was the one that left his bed last. He wanted their fingers intertwined, and their legs over lapping one another's, because they were so damn close to each other.

So he just really needed to be close to her, and she wasn't giving him that. _Whatever, _he thought. That's when he heard mumbling downstairs, and after he spotted the voices he scoffed. Bonnie was downstairs with Stefan and Elena, still discussing Katherine. Bonnie wasn't doing so much as the talking, Stefan being the one to break the silence. Maybe Elena and Bonnie were still on iffy terms, considering Elena pulled the largest scandal of them all when it came to friendship.

It didn't matter because Damon was still very much pissed that Bonnie couldn't have at least waited for him to wake up, to leave. Seriously, all he wanted to do was hold her. Call him obsessed, or weak, but Damon knew who he was—Bonnie was just a slight exception. Okay, Okay…Bonnie was the exception. Though, after the stunt she just pulled—it was going to take a lot of pussy to make up for his upset.

_Damn witch, _Bonnie was turning him into a sap. He needed to keep his image, and being around her all day wasn't really doing anything to help that cause. But he craved her too much to stop this feeling, and he wasn't planning on fighting that hunger anytime soon. And anybody would be dammed if they tried to stop it.

He made his way downstairs, and when he reached the kitchen he exhaled. The room smelt like pancakes, and _Bonnie_. It was leaving him bothered, and it shamed him how fast she could turn him on without even doing anything. One sniff, and he'd go mad—wanting to do something about his friend down there. Though, since being Damon he tried his best to brush it aside. After all it would be extremely embarrassing to bust a nut in front of everyone, for what seemed like no reason.

Stefan eyed him as he walked in, Damon winked in return. He made his way around the kitchen, feeling both of the girls staring at him. He rolled his eyes, reaching for a coffee mug on the top cabinet. He set the coffee mug on the granite counter, than drew his attention at Bonnie's reflection in the microwave. She was too busy running her hands through her hair, eying her fingers while doing so.

"Oh Bonnie made some coffee, if that's what you want." Elena announced.

"Is that so?" Damon asks.

He turns around slowly, tapping his nails across the rim of the cup. He presses his lips together, when he sees Bonnie move over to Stefan—helping him set the table for breakfast. Her back is towards him, so she can't see the facial expression he is making...good, because it's not a pleasant one.

Stefan reaches for the small of her back, and Damon can't help but feel overly possessive. He wants to run up there, and rip Stefan's hand off, and shoving in his mouth to prove how much it upset him to see him play with what belonged to him. Bonnie giggles a little when he nudges her with his shoulder, and Damon swears he's so angry he can't see straight. He's literally chewing on his lower lip, leaving blood splotches on his flush. He runs his hands through his hair, and slams his mug down on the counter—regaining everyone's attention.

The mug breaks, and everyone looks frightened. A smirk forms at the tips of his lips, and he shrugs his shoulders as what he did was an accident. He rolls his eyes when Stefan glares at him, then looks back over towards Bonnie; who isn't even giving him eye contact.

She'd be crazy if she was going to stand there and ignore him. And she'd be mentally insane if she was going to pretend like nothing happened, he wouldn't allow it. And if she regrets it—Damon might blow the whole house down.

"Ops," Damon said so harshly, it sounded nothing but a growl.

He kept his eyes planted on Bonnie, waiting for her to look up at him. Yet, she refused to look up, deliberately ignoring the attention Damon was giving her. She kept her green eyes hooked on the wooden floor, biting on her lower lip when she heard him growl.

"Good morning Bonnie," Damon tried; purposely making her feel uncomfortable.

Bonnie almost froze at the sound of her name, rocking back to the very tips of her heels. Her eyes still focused on the floor, _seriously what is she doing? _

"Let me try that again, good morning Bonnie." Damon said beyond impatient.

Silence.

_Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day or what? _Damon sent, and when he did Bonnie shook. He could see her eyes trail to the center of the room, though keeping them there.

_Damn it Bonnie answer me, _He added. Damon sighed, then he looked around the kitchen before he ran his fingers through his hair. Stefan was the only one left in the room, besides them.

_Look if this is about last night…_

_Stop! I don't want to talk about it, okay Damon._

_You can't just ignore the fact that you and I kissed, and that you…you liked it. Fuck Bonnie, you liked it just as much as I did. Stop running away from us Bonnie, you need…_

_Damon Stop it—please. _

Bonnie finally looked into his eyes, practically pleading. It was obvious the regret was there, and it made Damon sick to his stomach. Yet there was nothing he could do, his legs were oddly enough—weak.

Without a word, Damon left the room…slamming his fist into the wall while doing so. He was fed up with this, Bonnie was practically getting away with murder. It was cute at first, but now it was just a major pain in the ass.

* * *

It had been exactly fifty two hours since Damon had seen Bonnie last, and each hour felt like decades. Though, he did force himself to stray away from her—because she did ask for some "space." But, Damon did make sure to occasionally check up on her while she slept. Not to be creepy, but to make sure she was holding up okay. There had been a couple of times where he got too carried away, and sat on her bedroom balcony in crow form. And, if he was sure, she'd caught him a couple of times. So he'd fly away quickly, making sure to reappear when she drifted off to a slumber.

Damon kept his distance though, making enough time to feed in the woods. He felt like a caveman, and the lack of shaving started to bother his skin. Not to mention the fact that he barely changed his attire, keeping the same clothes on he wore the night he fled the manor. Plus, he reeked of outside and it started to put a complete damper on his natural masculine scent. Damon felt like an animal, and that—he was.

Creeping around the woods, he tip toed on branches—breaking them with the slight noise of a crack. Underneath his shoes, was the thick mud soaking the soles of the fabric on his boots. His black skinny jeans coaxed in dirt, coloring the texture. And the sand was so thick, it felt like he was ankle deep. His legs were heavier than usual, and his limbs felt tender. He needed a massage, and a really nice one at that.

The more he walked, the more he ached. His back was throbbing, and his legs were wobbling the farther he got into the woods. His knees began to buckle, and his neck cracked when he glanced from side to side. There was faint porch light off in the distance, nearly half a mile away. And the familiar scent was cooling his flush, dancing around the tip of his nose. He was close to the Bennett's house, and it brought a smile to his pretty face. And as the scent grew stronger, he felt his legs quicken the pace. He could see his knees in front of his chest, and something pounding in the middle of his chest. He was excited, exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and slightly horny for some reason.

He glanced at the lake near his left, slightly shocked he didn't notice it before. He freezes at the sight, admiring the scenery before him. He looks at the moonlight shimmering off the coast of the water, shadowing the small dock that lied on the edge of the shore. He was astonished, he never noticed the lack before—and he's been at Bonnie's house countless amount of times. It wasn't big, but it was fairly large enough to get a nice swim in.

As he listened, he could hear the faint sound of crickets chirping off in the distance. There were toads singing in the background, and the sound of grass was crunching from the bugs jumping around in it. The night was truly beautiful, and he just sat there mesmerized—mouth practically wide open.

_Seriously why haven't I been here? _He moved his legs forward, stepping to the tip of the water. He stopped to take off his shoes, and threw off his socks, following his jacket. He put his jacket on the surface of the ground, making himself a seat. He started to pat down his jacket, until the lumps were completely gone. He growled at the familiar scent, and closed his eyes.

Minutes went on, and the smell grew closer—and closer. Then the wind started to pick up, leaving him breathless as time passed on. His lips were frozen, and his fangs started to rattle when he stared at the full moon. It was so bright, that he didn't have a choice but to squint. Damon was frozen in a position he wouldn't mind resting in for the rest of his life, all he needed was _someone _lying right next to him; and he'd be set.

The sound of the water splashed a little, and then the grass started to shake a couple feet away from him. The breeze was slow, and it was too humid to tell that it was still cold outside. Damon sat up really quick, looking to his right—where the noise was coming from.

"How long have you've been watching me?" Damon asked lazily.

"I heard a noise, so I came out here." He heard, only inches away from him.

He sits up on his hind, running his hands through his hair as he begins to plant his feet in the grass. He draws his attention towards the queen before him, licking his lips when he sees that she is _naked _underneath a small towel waddled beneath her skinny mocha arms, barley reaching her mid-thigh. Her hair was really damp and curly, and her face was flawless—she looked much younger.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Damon teased.

She snickered a little, then sighed peacefully: looking around them. Damon watched her idly, noticing how nervous she looked, trying his best to not make it obvious that he practically drooling. Bonnie pushed a strain behind her ear nervously, then opened her mouth to speak, so Damon waited.

"Listen Damon, about a couple of nights ago…" She took a dramatic pause. "I was just—that kiss really scared me Damon." She finished.

Damon's ears rose, and he felt himself standing up. He was in front of her in seconds, hovering over her dangerously close. He drew a breath, and he licked his lips at the sight of her. She was so small, and he forgot how beautiful it was. He wanted to devour her, and take her right then and there.

Her right hand was still wrapped around the end of her towel, keeping it close to her breasts. She smelt like the lake water, assuming she took a quick dip in the water. The water was still falling from her hair, dripping onto the side of her face. Her legs were moving back and forth, shifting her body from side to side.

"It scared me so much, I didn't know what to think…or to feel. Damon, I still…" Bonnie froze. She looked at him closely, moving closer towards him. "I don't want to lose you again." She took another pause, tears filling her eyes when she looked up at him. "Damon I didn't mean for you to leave, I don't want to hurt you. I didn't mean for any of this, I'm just…"

"Sshh," Damon whispered. His finger caressed her cheek, pulling her near with just a simple gesture. She looked at the palm of his hand, and held onto it as he stroked it.

"I'm scared Damon," Bonnie said shakily; her voice breaking at the end of her sentence.

Her voice was so light; it started to put Damon on edge. He knew she was going through enough, and he had the nerve to be impatient with her. Though, Damon wasn't the type of person to catch onto his mistakes. He needed to be selfish with her; it was the only way to keep her close.

He traced her lips with his index finger, drawing small circles on her upper lip. He swallowed at the sight of her, she was so broken. His hands lowered down to her towel, fiddling with it playfully. She made a slight gasp at his touch, and began to tremble at his tug. He licked his top fangs, and took her hand that was holding onto her towel. He slid it down slowly, keeping his eyes locked on hers as doing so. Bonnie looked down embarrassed, and Damon forced her chin up almost too gently. The towel dropped to her ankles, and he gulped when he examined her.

First he started with her legs, noticing how toned they were. _Then again, when weren't they? _He spotted her mid-thigh, than drew his attention to her womb. She must have just shaved, because it was spotless—clean and waxed. Her belly button small and cute and her stomach skinny and muscular for a woman. Then there was the slight outline of abdominals glistening from the water, and her perky breasts standing proud in front of him. Her nipples slightly poking out because of the wind, and then her neck glowing from the moon's shadow. Her face naked and raw, not wearing a hint of makeup: Damon loved it.

Bonnie Bennett was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, and there was absolutely no doubt about it. His eyes traced from her knees up to her eyes, and it felt like hours before he finally reached the surface of his face. He felt warm, and he was starting to get extremely bothered when she played with his chest. He was really horny, but he knew he couldn't do anything about that—tonight. Tonight wasn't about sex, it was about Bonnie. He had heard what she said, and she told him she was scared. And in all honesty, so was he—possibly even more.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, grunting at the feel of her. She was so warm, and it was all too soothing for him. He needed to feel her, and he had a feeling so did she. He had to force himself from clawing at her back, because she felt too damn good. He tried to ignore her breasts poking him in the chest, making indentions in his shirt. He kissed her hair, collapsing his lips on her scalp. And when she wrapped her little arms around his lower waist, he moaned when he felt her legs wrap around his legs. And, his right hand gripped the small of her ass, squeezing it lightly for support.

"Take us home Damie," she whispers in the crook of his ear.

And the sound of his old nickname almost made him fall, dropping them both in his hold. It filled him with complete joy, and didn't want to do anything but spin her around. He wanted to throw up in the air, prove to her how much she made him happy. Damon was getting giddy, and he wasn't the type of person to get all giddy over some teenage girl. In fact, he can't remember ever getting this excited over anyone—not even Katherine.

He felt a smile creep up to his lips, almost planted ear to ear. He could see their reflection in the lake, leaving a slight shadow of them intertwined. Damon held her tighter and did exactly what she had asked—taking them home.

* * *

That morning when he woke up beside her, he couldn't keep his hands off her. He kept tracing her skin with his fingers, tickling her when she started to fall asleep at his ministrations. And when he got tired of touching her, he would replace his hands with his lips—leaving chaste kisses along the path of her neck, down to her center. Damon would never get tired of touching Bonnie; it was something he would always cherish.

There was something about the way her skin would send tingles through his. It was as if they were connected, and that they were. He loved the way she giggled when his nails scraped along her belly, leaving pink marks on her flesh. He also couldn't ignore the fact that Bonnie would occasionally moan his name, when he kissed her along her neck and back.

Yup, Damon was never going to get enough. He loved having her near, and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't. Bonnie was an interesting little thing, and he loved figuring out her new quirks.

"So what does this make us?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie turned to her side, propping herself on her elbow to look into his eyes. She crunched up her nose, than she ran her fingers along his chin. She cocked her head to the side in question, than she giggled when he swat her hand away when she played with his scruffy beard and mustache.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie finally asks.

Damon's brows moved into a fine line, and his lips pressed together. She ignored his facial expression, then used his chest as a pillow. She held onto him, and wrapped the covers around them. She licked his chest, twirling it around his nipple. He shook at her touch, refusing her to distract him from his pervious question.

"Don't play coy with me Bonnie, you know what I mean." Damon almost grunted.

"I do?" She sings.

Damon smacked her butt, remembering she put on some panties when they went to bed. He played with the fabric, before he threw the covers over their head. It grew really warm, but he didn't mind too much. He playfully frowned at her, and almost too gently pulled her away from his chest. Bonnie pouted a little, then played with his hair, still making eye contact with him.

"Yes," Damon answers.

Bonnie sighs, then she kisses the side of his face, and began to play with his beard again. She laughs at it, before she kisses it—and it shocks him. Her hands start to maneuver around his sides, and then they creep back up to his neck. Apparently it was her time to take interests in his body.

"Let's just take one step at a time," she murmurs.

"Which means?" Damon questions.

"It means…" Bonnie paused to play with his chest. "I'll see, like I said we'll take it one step at a time. If you're good, I'll see what I can do." She teases.

"So does that mean I can get in your panties?"

Bonnie scoffs humorlessly before she punches him in the arm playfully. But once she puts her head in the middle of his chest, he takes a breath. He lies there like a rock, and runs her statement through his head. Being patient for Bonnie was no problem; it was her that he was a little worried about.

He wouldn't tell her this, never—she'd know he was vulnerable. And Damon Salvatore was not vulnerable…ever.

"Like I said if you're good." Bonnie teases.

"And what do I get for being bad?"

"Sex with my Mr. Snuggles my teddy bear," she squeals innocently.

Damon snickers a little bit, before he flicks her arm gently. She sighs a little, but it came out like a moan and Damon can't help but smile. It was impossible to not smile while being around her, and he feels himself turning into a lovesick punk. He doesn't like it, yet he does?

"Watch it Bennett."

"Damon..."

"Yes?"

"Bite me."

"You know I'd love to."

* * *

"So Damon found himself a witch to play with, I wonder what brought him to stoop so low? Well, there is something I'm going to have to do about that." Pause. "Klaus…"

"Yes Katherine?"

"I think it's about time to give Mystic Falls a rude awakening."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! How about Bonnie and Damon being all cute? I think it's funny when Damon gets all sappy for the ladies, especially Bennett. Oh, and Bonnie hasn't completely forgive Elena, she's just desperate for a friend right now and is trying to keep things sane. She's still a little iffy with her, (I mean come on, she slept with her boyfriend lol). But, like I said they're best friends, and she's trying to make things work. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, happy writings[: God bless. xx.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was catching up with TVD for the past few nights, and I couldn't help but notice how frustrated I am at the fact that out of all the episodes—three whole flipping seasons: There is NO BAMON? I mean think about it, that's more than enough episodes to have just a little tease, but NO…, none. The writers have proven to me that they're sticking to this whole 'Delena' romance, and keeping anything and everything revolved around Miss. Elena over here. It's extremely annoying, but I will try my best to not let it get to me—completely. Honestly, it only makes me want to kick it up a notch. TEAM BAMON FOR THE WIN teehe:3 Enjoy! Ps, no one can take your imagination from you, for we are allowed to dream! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did…there'd be some serious changes.**

**Summary: Save your scissors. **

There was hardly ever sneaking around, there was nothing to be ashamed of—

Things between Bonnie and Damon were coming along swimmingly, almost too exquisitely. A week of enjoying each other's company was well spent, and being near each other was: appeasing. Though, not being able to do much, (because Bonnie demanded on taking things: "slow,"); was getting a little annoying. But, it was still nice to just be able to _hold her _again.

There were some days where he'd get a little lucky and Bonnie would allow continuous amount of touching, but there were some days she'd ignore his presence completely. Though, Damon couldn't complain entirely, because her attention was enough to keep him sane, _momentarily_.

For the past week he had been staying over at her house, keeping her sane. And whether Damon knew it or not, having Bonnie around kept him sane as well. Being around her certainly did make him feel—_alive_. Being able to touch her again, made waking up every morning worth it. It was amazing what such a small little creature could do to him.

Today he hadn't seen her since their previous night; she left early in the morning to discuss Katherine with Stefan. And as tempted as he was to join in on their little gathering, he was way too tired to refrain from her bed. Damon was indeed: content.

Besides, Bonnie left around six o'clock that morning, and she was bound to be back sooner or later. So, there really wasn't a need to try and get up. And, her bed was drenched in her scent, soaking the cotton fabric. And leaving a state like this would be a sin.

` He shifted to his side, exhaling and inhaling as if it were needed. He bit on the inside of his cheek, before glancing outside her window. The fall had come, and Damon hated it. Halloween was right around the corner, and as hot as the sound of making love to a sexy witch—he so desperately wanted to skip out on the whole overly stereotypical holiday.

Just the smell itself, teens running around in skimpy outfits pretending to be scared. Typically, Damon would use this opportunity to feed, but he was somewhat with Bonnie again, and if that would upset her (which he knew it would), he'd give that up.

Leaves were rustling around in the grass, swaying from side to side every now and then. The colours of orange, red, and yellow famished together in one perfect harmony. The trees bitter and sad, bothering to worship the tint of a timid purple. And as the tree motioned from either of its side, it created a low breeze. The sky the colour of brine, mimicking the paleness of the clouds. And, with the slight shade of gray from the tears that fled from the surface of their corners—it truly was a sight to behold.

Damon blinked a couple of times, before his eyes lingered towards the edge of her balcony. There were frozen droplets of water caressing the end of the railing, barely holding on the tip. There was a slight ticking sound in the background from the pluvial hitting the cement. At first it was annoying, and after a while it grew on him. The sound caught up to his breathing, staying in line with his pattern.

He didn't notice until now, but Bonnie's room seemed colder now that she was gone. Maybe he was being well over dramatic, but he swore he felt goosebumps form on his arms. Could that even happen? He needed Bonnie next to him, and the more he thought about the more he didn't try and deny it.

The lights were dimmed down, though the sun was glowing through the damp clouds so brightly he swore it was frying his skin. He squinted a little through his eye lids, then his lips pursed together before he flipped to his other side. He groaned a little before he slammed his face into the pillow that was previously underneath his neck. It was so soft, _just like Bonnie's skin_ he thought.

Seriously how long had she been gone? It felt like days since she'd left, he knew it didn't take this long to discuss spells with Stefan. Damon really should have got out of bed that morning to keep his eyes on him. Stefan was probably giving his Bonnie goo-goo eyes while they conversed. Now that he thought about it, Damon should really be making his way over there now. He was starting to sound pathetic.

He jerked a little in bed, before he settled again. He tried to roll out of bed: literally, but the sheets were tangled around his waist, and he fell face first. One of his legs were dangling down from the edge of the bed, well that was a rude awakening.

"Swift," he heard over his right shoulder. His head thrust over so fast, he could hardly notice the motion he gave. The noise was coming from the balcony, and when he finally got untangled from underneath the sheets he froze.

There was silence flooding the air in the room, and Damon suddenly chocked on his tongue. His leg hairs started to stand up once he drew his complete attention, and once he stood straight up—he breathed. A wave of heat flustered his skin, before he felt his fangs scrape along his lips.

And, suddenly he was livid. _Katherine?_

"Well you don't seem too eager to see me," she whispers slyly.

"You should be used to that by now," Damon tries.

"Ouch."

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?"

"Man you are jumping right into this aren't you? Okay then, we can skip the un-meaningful flirtatious conversation and get right to the point. I hated pretending like I gave a damn about how you've been in the first place."

"I'm giving you two seconds."

"As if you'd do something if it took me one, Damon do not pull the tough act on me. I don't pretend to fall for that shit anymore," she spat.

"And I don't pretend to enjoy kissing your ass everyday princess, seriously why the fuck are you back in Mystic Falls?"

"My arrival isn't pleasing you Damon? You always used to like it when I showed up." Pause. "I don't plan on telling you my full intentions of my presence, where is the fun in that? I like to keep my enemies surprised, it leaves them completely mind fucked…which I see you're in the state of. I have you left here to settle with your indecisive emotionally overdramatic _bitch _of a girlfriend." Another pause. "Speaking of which, where is she? Fuck her so hard she disintegrated?"

"That's none of your god damn business," he seethed.

"Fair enough, I'm not really interested in your lack of love life anyway. Besides, this room doesn't reek of sex, so I'm sure you're not getting any." Katherine picked at her nails idly, making a face that she was bored with where this conversation was going. And when she yawned, Damon was seconds away from lunging at her. His patience was running real thin, and he was about to show her how her "presence" really made him feel.

"Jealous?"

"Ha. Don't be so cynical Damon, there is nothing about you that I miss."

_Okay, that one stung only a little. _He tugged on his lower lip a little, before he was in front of her in seconds. It's a good thing he was on the other side of the window, because his anger was to such an extreme, he was surprised that the level of intensity didn't pop off the roof top.

Katherine smiled at him wickedly, before she dug her nails in the glass. The sound of the screeching, piercing his ears slowly. His eyes traced her fingers, before he unlocked the window quickly, causing it to slam into the opening.

"Brave move Salvatore," she whispers.

"Not really, your ungrateful ass hasn't been invited in." Damon teased, shrugging his shoulders factiously. "Perks of being awesome," he added.

"Then why don't you find a penis and come here on the other side, and join the party?" Pause. "Perks of having more ovaries than you do." She finished.

"Funny. Listen why don't you get out of here, before you get really hurt. You wouldn't want Stefan to find you, and beat your ass to death would you?"

"That actually sounds pretty sexual, speaking of him—how is Stefan? The better Salvatore…" she dragged.

"He's doing much better since you left, actually all of us have now that you've brought it up. Thanks."

"Touchy, touchy." Katherine moaned. "You didn't look too happy last night with Bonnie snuggled around you in bed," Katherine added.

Damon frowned, but before he could his legs were kicked from underneath him. His whole body falling to the ground, and tiny hands wrapped around his neck. The wind was punched out of him at some point, and his back was being jammed into the carpet.

"And fyi Damon, I was invited in—try two years ago when I compelled her to." Pause. "Perks of being a bad ass vampire, something you seemed to never have picked up on." She breathed on his neck.

There was a moment where he felt dazed, but it was soon disturbed by the contact Katherine made with her fist and his face: causing everything to go blank.

* * *

The night was cold, and the rain was heavy and pouring defiantly. The Salvatore Manor was slightly eerie in the dark, but for some reason it felt more like ever. Bonnie sighed when she looked around, sipping her tea as she looked at the fireplace. She was supposed to be back at her place with Damon, but Stefan insisted on her staying in until the rain died down a little.

She was starting to think that Stefan had some control over the weather, because the rain hadn't stopped since the morning. But she did have to admit that she was really cozy, and the tea Stefan mad her was splendid. She could feel the raspberry-blueberry sugar draining the fluids in her throat. It truly was a warm feeling, and she loved it.

She folded her legs on the couch, than looked around the foray. She bit onto her lower lip, before she decided to pull out of her phone and give Damon a call. She was starting to get a tad worried that he hadn't called her once, or texted just to check up on her. She sighed once she heard the phone ring, and when it went to voicemail she decided to end the call.

"Checking up on Damon?" She heard.

Bonnie turned around to see Stefan leaning on the frame of the door, sipping on his tea as well. She licked her bottom lip, than set her mug down on the table next to her. She crossed her legs Indian style before she nodded her head precisely.

"I just wanted to see if he was doing okay," she mumbled.

"I understand, after all Damon is your boyfriend."

Bonnie felt her cheeks getting warm, and out of habit she ran her palm against them. She sighed a little, before she played with her fingers. Then she looked up innocently, watching as he tapped the edge of his cup.

"Damon and I aren't dating," Bonnie answers slowly.

When she says this, Stefan's eyebrows raise up in a fine line. His lips almost curve, but they move too quickly for her to notice. He looks at her almost wickedly, before he takes another sip of his tea. He breathed a little, before he decided to make his way over towards her.

"I mean, we're definitely getting closer, but we're not dating yet." Bonnie said, making it clear that she needed to correct herself.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Bonnie, this is your life. And, if Damon makes you happy, then I want you happy." Pause. "I just hate that we weren't able to make things work, I feel like you were the one that got away. And, Bonnie you were. I miss us, I miss us so much Bonnie…" he stopped himself. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

Bonnie hesitated before she said anything, than ran a hand through her hair. She focused on his chin, forcing herself to not make eye contact with him.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"No seriously Bonnie…" Stefan stopped to look at her. He set his cup of tea on the table in front of them, before taking both of her hands. He licked his lips while looking at her before he smiled shyly. "I know how much you care about Damon, but I can't imagine a world without you Bonnie." His lips started to tremble, and that's when Bonnie's throat felt completely dry.

"Stefan..." Bonnie sighed a little. 'Damon and I are good now." She hesitated a little before she exhaled, and slowly removed her hands from his grasps. "I don't want to hurt you Stefan," she breathed. "But I really want to try and make things work between me and him this time," she finished.

She waited a little for his thoughts, but he didn't say anything. She took his hand, and moved closer towards him. She could her warmth wrapping around the both of them.

"I wish I never hurt you Bonnie, I'm still in love with you." Stefan breathed.

Bonnie felt bad for Stefan she really did, his body language shifted. His shoulders were squished almost to his cheeks, showing his weaker side. His eyes were cloudy with tears, and his hands were trembling. He clicked the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth, before a single tear slid down the side of his face. He smiled painfully, and nodded his head with understanding.

"Some people just grow apart." Bonnie added.

"You know out of all the mistakes I've made, this is by far the worst one I've made." Stefan whispered, he ran his knuckles down the side of her face, before he added his index finger. She flinched a little at the touch, but after she loosened up a little, her head titled a little into his palm.

Bonnie held onto the hand that he was using to hold her neck in place, then smiled warmly. She cleared her throat when the space between them was closing. She looked around the room, before glancing at the time on her cell phone.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going," Bonnie yawned.

"I'll drive you," Stefan offered enthusiastically.

"You probably shouldn't, besides I drove here."

"Alright. I'll see you around then, I'm glad we picked up on some spells. Maybe next time we can connect with Luka, he'd really be helpful with the spell we need."

"I don't really want to speak to Luka, and Damon said he doesn't want me near him."

"I know, believe me I don't want anyone of us involved with him, but we need to find Katherine. Caroline tells me that she has some connection with Klaus, they both might be back in Mystic Falls. We need to figure out where she is, and quick. Luka might just be an last resort," Stefan answered.

Bonnie nodded her head agreeing with what he said, then she breathed a little before she got the rest of her things. The door was only a couple of feet away, and all she had to do was take a couple of steps to get to it.

"You know I'm never going to stop fighting for you Bonnie."

S_eriously, the door is just right there. _"See you around Stefan," she murmurs.

* * *

Disaster ruined her home, she left Damon alone for six hours and she comes home to a trashed house. Downstairs wasn't too bad, but upstairs was a totally different story. Clothes were everywhere, broken glass was on random parts of the carpet. There was some blood stains on the stairs, and her walls. The deeper she got into her room, the more mess there was.

"What the…" Pause. "Damon?"

She stepped into her room a little farther to a very naked Damon pacing back and forth in her room.

"I must have missed one hell of a party," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon probably didn't hear her enter, because his whole body froze when he heard her voice. He turned around slowly, before he smiled viciously. His fangs puncturing his lips, and the veins around his eyes throbbing violently.

"Damon." She mumbled.

"That bitch is back," he growled.

"What? Who…" Bonnie instantly caught on at the sight of him. "Kat-Kat-Katherine?"

"She stopped by this morning after you left," he answered.

"How? She was never invited in," Bonnie mumbled.

Bonnie's body was tense, she could hear her heart beats picking up—slamming in his rib cage. She felt like she was sweating, and that she was. Her limbs were getting tighter, and her whole body was shaking. The hairs on her neck started to stand up, and she felt: warm.

"Apparently she compelled you, we need to get out of here." He told her.

Damon moved around her room, finding his boxers at the foot of the bed. He threw on his leather jacket, after he slapped on his black V-neck shirt. His jeans were on in a second, followed by his socks and shoes. He eyed her a little in the process, before he headed for her closet. He threw some of her clothes in a duffle bag, before he started to pick up a piece of paper and pen. He scribbled something in the middle of it, before he threw it on her bed.

"We can't just leave, where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here, she's invited in. She can come in whatever she so happens to please, and I'm not having that slut have a free pass to your house."

"Damon we can't just leave like this,"

"Do you want her to fucking kill you? Don't be stupid Bonnie! We need to get out of here…just until I can figure something out."

"Don't talk to me like that," her voice regaining it's strength.

"Look I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here. It won't be for long, but we can't be here when Katherine is in Mystic Falls. I need you safe Bonnie."

"What about my dad?"

"He doesn't get back for another two weeks from his business trip right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Perfect, that's more than enough time. This is only temporary Bonnie," he promised.

"Okay."

**Damon** rented out a simplistic hotel, it wasn't too big nor was it too small. There was one king size bed in the middle of the space, followed by a nice flat screen television on the stand. There was a nice balcony on the right of them, and there was a big enough shower and bath for the both of them.

For a couple of hours there was silence between the two of them, neither of them bothering to break it either? So, Damon used this time to pace back and forth in the empty space in front of the TV, while Bonnie played with her fingers. She wondered if she should try and say something to calm him down, but she decided to just stay put.

Damon looked at her for a split second, before he went back to pacing. She sighed, and then made the decision to take a shower. She grabbed some of her belongs out of her bag, shuffling around to see if Damon had packed anything she liked. She managed to grab one of her old tank tops, and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Damon demanded.

"To take a shower," Bonnie answered roughly.

After washing up, bonnie realized how much she needed. She felt _dirty, a_nd nice hot water did make her feel better. It was as if she needed a deep cleanse, and she did. The only thing covering her was her tank top, barely covering her woman hood. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, and wore her hair in a messy pony tail. She washed her face completely, free of make-up. Bonnie felt extremely clean, proud of herself for making the change.

She made her way past Damon, noticing that his pants were removed from his legs. The only thing on him was his black V-neck and his blue and black boxers. His muscles swollen underneath his tight top, showing off all his masculine figure. She glanced at his pectorals before she sat down in the center of the bed. She folded her legs, before she gave him a flirtatious glare.

"Everything is going to be okay," she assured.

Damon exhaled a little, before he managed to smile. His hair was shifted in all type of different directions, half of it was proper, and the other half was wild. He stood at the foot of the bed for a while, eying her specially below her tank top. If it weren't for Bonnie's little thong covering her genitals, she'd be completely exposed.

Bonnie noticed this attention, before she crossed her legs at her ankles…squeezing her thighs together. Damon growled in response, and before she knew it she was being pinned down to the mattress.

"You sound so sure," he breathed on her temple.

"Because I am.'" She exhaled out of breath, rubbing her nose with her own.

"Mm… you reek of Stefan," Damon whispered in between the kisses he was planting on her throat.

"That's because I was with him all day."

"I know. How come?" He wondered.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders a little, then tapped on his shirt. She fiddled with the edge of the fabric, before lifting if over his head. She smiled at him innocently, before cupping his cheeks with her small hands. She ran the pads of her fingers along his skin, then kissed his lips softly. She wanted to touch Damon. Heck, she needed to touch Damon. Damon moaned a little in the kiss, so quiet Bonnie was surprised she was able to hear it.

Damon's teeth tugged onto her lips, leaving them kiss swollen. She breathed a little, and he swallowed it hungrily. He eagerly jammed his tongue down her throat, leaving her gasping for air. He was too quick for her, taking much advantage of the kiss than she was. Unfair.

Her tongue swiped the corner of his bottom lip, before she pushed it through his mouth. She tangled it around his, and groaned a little when Damon pinned her arms above her head. Damon kept up his ministrations with his tongue, massaging hers with his. He stopped lay sloppy kisses along the side of her neck, nipping at it playfully. He squeezed her skin in-between his teeth hastily, drawing a little bit of blood. She squealed a little, and Bonnie felt a little nudge from his boxers.

"I told him…I want to make things…" Pause. "…Work," Bonnie finished. Her breathing began to pick up, and her voice was raspy. Damon sure was one hell of a kisser, there was no doubt about that. Damon withdrew his tongue from her shoulder, before he lifted her tank top a little. His hands danced around her waist, before they molded to her breasts, which were now perky and eager. He smiled at her wickedly, kissing her stupid as his hands toyed with her chest.

"Really?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded quickly, noticing the colour of her skin was now a pink tint. She hummed in between Damon's kisses, running her hands through his hair viciously. He almost hissed at her touch, loving the feel of her. He pinched her nipple before he bet lower to sink his teeth in them. And Bonnie screamed, so vocal she was nervous there were going to be complaints. She could hear the sound of Damon's drinking, sucking, sighing, moaning, and grunting.

"Da-Damon!" Bonnie screeched, too incoherent to hear Damon moaning at the sound of his name.

He finished his feast, propping her whole boob into his mouth. He swallowed his last couple of drops, before he came back up to look at her. His hands played with her panties a little, but Bonnie was quick to stop him. Damon sighed at the movement, disappointed that she was still going with the 'taking things slow.' So instead she took his hand, and placed it above her heart.

"Do you feel that?" Bonnie asked.

Damon simply nodded, grasping her breasts in his hands. He flicked her hard nipple, smiling at her when she moaned at his touch. Bonnie was so warm, and Damon so cold. The contrast of their skin was electric, and Damon loved the way she made him feel. She smiled warmly, and kissed him tenderly, pulling away before they could get into it.

"That's what you do to me Salvatore," Bonnie whispered.

He grinned a little, and ran a finger through the roots of her hair. She held onto his writs, and kissed it sloppy before she pulled her tank top down. She whispered something so low, and un-noticeable that neither of them were able to pick up on it. She sighed a little restlessly, and kissed his nose after he placed one on her forehead.

Damon fell to her side spooning her, and then wrapped his arms around her. God, he missed this. He smiled at the scene of her chest rising, then dropping. He drew a line with his tongue from her ear to her shoulder, keeping a slight spit line on her flush. He kissed her temple lazily, then intertwined their fingers. God, he was officially sucker for Bonnie Bennett.

"Go to sleep Bonnie." And that she did.

* * *

**A/N: A little disappointed with this chapter, I wanted to be a little more descriptive. TVD is coming in October, and I'm kind of excited, and kind of not. I don't want to get my hopes up, and there is no Bamon…I'll be heart broken. Then again, I sort of already know that everything is revolved around *cough, cough* Elena. But, not in this Fan fiction, so mwhaaha. Can't stop me teehe:3 Anyway, R&R and until next time. ALSO! Great news, a sequel to "Beautiful Nightmares," is coming soon. Keep a look out around October 6****th****! Love you guys, have a great week xx. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter for "Imperfection," hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it took longer than normal to update, school has been consuming my time. But I hope school is going well for everyone, and isn't too stressful (like it is for me). Anyway, without further or do, here it is [: **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

** Summary: Take a walk. **

There is always a time in the month, where a woman had the excuse to complain—and that day was today. Because, there were four to five magnificent days out of that spectacular week: every lady felt vulnerable.

Mother Nature truly did have a way of showing it's gratitude, punishing little girls with delightful stomach aches, fatigue, hunger, and mood swings. Yes, being on your period: sucked, which was part of the reason why Bonnie was being so antsy, the past couple of days. Her first day was unbearable, leaving her panting and dry heaving with each heat wave she experienced. Her limbs ached with anguish, torturing her bones. Her mornings were spent sulking around, clutching at her sides, and occasionally snapping at Damon for no reason.

Speaking of whom, which made matters worse by teasing her when she groaned with pain. There were times, he'd purposely slam on the brakes of his car, when they went driving, yelling that there were "random speed bumps ahead." And even sometimes he'd scream at the top of his lungs, because he knew she had an awful headache. Yup, Damon Salvatore was a true ass. He was indeed, having a swell time with this.

Though it did bother her a little, she knew how much a good time meant to him right now. she never told him this, but she frequently tapped into his mind, and read into his thoughts. Only a couple of times, not to be noisy, just out of her curiosity. Besides, she was getting him back for teasing her earlier, so it was okay. But, she often heard him punish himself for running away from his problems. He lost all respect for himself, for leaving town for a couple of days with her, in order to keep her safe. It was not Damon like character, Damon was the one to face these type of situations head on, just because he could. He was the one to fight any type of battle, only to prove a point: that he'd never back down to anything, under any circumstances. He was the one to instigate, because callous was something to always look forward to.

So seeing him like this, so broken and torn, hurt her. she felt bad for Damon, she did: this wasn't something she was used to. And it was obvious to the both of them, how sympathetic she was being towards him. And she might have been on the happy mood swing this morning, because she found herself in the kitchen making for two. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and orange juice.

Bonnie was surprised that she actually held up for the last half hour. Now that her attention was focused on the skillet, she waited for the canola oil to fry. Then egg yolks started elevating to a tender, and fluffy delightful scrambled state, bubbling through the heat. Then, she scraped her spatula across them, making perfectly mushy yellow eggs for them—breakfast was ready.

"Smells good," a voice still dreary snarled, still naked and raw from sleep.

Two arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing and molding her body to his. She smiled, before shifting to her side, after turning off the oven. She placed her head in the middle of his chest, then exhaled a little, before brushing her hands along his forearms. She drew shapes around him quickly, and turned around to peck his lips.

"Should be ready in about two minutes," Bonnie breathed.

"I wasn't talking about the food," he murmurs along the edge of her ear.

Bonnie snickers a little, before lowering the pan into the bowel. Damon's arms still embracing her hips, and his nose in the crook of her neck, leaving light kisses along the path of her throat: giving her skin a shock of appeasement. He inhaled her scent, before he ran his tongue underneath her ear, groaning a little bit while doing so.

"You know I'm not eating any of this," he tells her.

"Oh yes you are, I woke up extra early just to cook this, therefore you will…even if it kills you."

"First, you can't kill me, so those chances were long gone about three hundred years ago, maybe next time champ. Second, I told you…I'm not eating any of this. Third, fill free to offer up some blood, since that's sorta what vampires eat nowadays."

"You can eat human food, you used to."

"Because you made me, and bitched if I refused."

"Well I'm not letting you feed off of me today, I let you the other night."

"Because you let me, I didn't hear any complaints either." Damon wiggled his brows, before he nipped her lips teasingly.

"I'm gonna eat breakfast, go feed if you want Damon, I don't care." Pause. "Just not off me," she finishes.

Bonnie sat down at the table in front of them, opening up the space between the two of them. She took everything she made, and slammed it on her plate. She was a little peeved Damon refused to eat what she made, after all she did make this for the both of them. Damon could have easily sucked it up this one time, and ate some human breakfast with her—_oh well_.

"When does this period of yours end again?"

"It's been two days, am I being that much of a bitch?"

"No of course not sweet cheeks, I just—miss being inside you."

"Since when were you ever were? Besides, it's not like a little blood ever stopped you."

"All true."

"Unbelievable."

She begins to play with her food, and watches the look Damon is giving her across the table. He keeps this serious glint in his eyes, and then runs a hand through his hair. She wants to roll her eyes, because she can tell he's thinking cocky. Bonnie tried to ignore it, so she made the decision to say something.

"So when are we heading back to Mystic?" The question obviously caught him off guard, because his eyes widened. He cleared his throat slowly, before taking a slight dry gulp.

"You got a date I should know about Bennett?" He teased.

"No I just—

"Then what's the rush?"

"Don't you want to check up on everyone, and make sure everyone is doing okay? We don't know what it is exactly that Katherine wants with us, I mean was she specific when she stopped by my house, when you spoke to her?"

"Just a shit load of empty threats, if that's what you mean."

"I'm serious Damon." She stops to swallow some of her orange juice, before pushing it to the side. "What if she tries to harm our friends, or my father?"

"She won't, because I won't let her. We'll be back before your father gets home, and _your _friends can take care of themselves. You need to relax a little, and stop worrying so much about everyone else for a change."

"I do, because that's just who I am—I worry about the people I care about."

"What about me? Care to show me some love too? Believe it or not, I need some lovin' too."

Damon pouted a little, before breaking a piece of her bacon. He took the strip and slammed into the center of his mouth, devouring it whole right in front of her. _It was kind of a turn on_.

"Hey get your own!' She squealed.

"I believe you said, you made breakfast for the two of us."

"You refused to eat," Bonnie almost hissed.

"And now I'm suddenly hungry."

Bonnie froze a little, trying not to make it obvious that she was getting warm in the cheeks. Though, she knew that was quite impossible, considering the fact that the colour of her skin was a rosy tint. There was no way he was referring to food, not with that look he was giving her.

"For?" She dared herself to ask.

And somehow, hands were underneath the table, playing with the lingerie night gown Damon bought her the other morning, when he went out. He ran the skin of his knuckles along her damp, bloody panties. Then, he pinched the pad that was stuck to the bottom of her underwear. _It was odd._

"I want some," he breathed.

Bonnie gasped at the little touch he gave, before his hands cupped her sex. She was on fire, her heart beating faster than she could ever imagine. Her watched as her chest started heaving, moving up and down in a fluid motion. She tugged onto her bottom lip, before swiping her tongue across it: hungrily.

"Damon, that's gross."

"We went over this Bonnie, I'm a vampire. I'm into this." He almost forced the words between his teeth nastily.

"Damon that's—no…I can't, that's so unusual."

"Never know unless you try, I think it'd be extremely kinky."

"I don't know…" Bonnie moaned.

"Come on, if you want me to stop…all yous' gotta do is say so." He winked at her, and his hands gripped in-between her thighs again. She forced herself to look away, when she felt fingers pinching her pubic hair.

"Damon," she warned.

"I'm starving though," Damon groaned.

"I made breakfast for the two of us _though_," she teased.

"Prude."

"Call it what you want, but I call this being normal."

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't really a 'normal' relationship."

"Since when were we ever in a relationship?"

"I believe you made that clear that we were last night."

"Oh please, you didn't even get to first base."

"Like I said: prude."

It was a good thing they could joke around with one another, because not being too sensitive had its advantages. Otherwise, Bonnie would have him completely mind fucked. She would have gave him such an aneurysm, that he wouldn't be able to see straight for the next couple of months.

"Seriously Bonnie, quit being such a tease and let me in."

"No. I'm not gonna let you turn this safety trip into a 'get into my pants for free vacation.'"

"Where's the fun in that?"

She didn't answer, just pushed out of her seat a little, and headed to their bed. She shrugged her shoulders as an response, then gave him a playful pout. She wasn't going to let him win this time, giving him what he wanted every time he asked for it, wasn't going to teach their 'relationship' patience.

"Come on, I want to get out of here and sight see."

"There's nothing to see."

"You don't know that, stop grouching and let's take a walk through this country town."

"Ugh, but I don't wanna."

"Come on Salvatore, let's move."

* * *

Damon had no idea why he let Bonnie drag him around town all day, leaving his feet swollen and tattered from the all the shopping stores she forced him to go in with her. He swore he had never seen that much of amount of clothes before in his entire life—and that was saying a lot.

Bonnie insisted on trying on everything she thought was cute, or was a 'must have' and Damon much rather drowned himself in virulent toxicants. Sometimes he wondered if she was holding his genitals in the palm of her hands, yes a seventeen year old girl had the Damon Salvatore on a leech. Of course he'd never admit this to her, why give her the full advantage?

Though, there he was walking in the hotel room with her in the middle of the night, because they were previously wasting all of their time at the mall. Seriously, he was beginning to think over this whole "_being patient for the one he loved_" bullshit.

The only place he got to visit that he semi enjoyed, was the Marvel Comic store. Of course he wasn't there for too long, because Bonnie was pouting on the other side of store: forcing him to make the decision to leave. Bonnie did a number on him, and there wasn't any denying at this point.

This is why Damon did the things that he did for her, and if anyone tried to stop him from doing so—he'd laugh to see them even try.

He kissed the floor of the hotel floor, praising the fact that they finally made it inside. He didn't think he'd ever be this happy to see this sleazy hotel room, until he was forced to be away from it for so long. He heard Bonnie drop her shopping bags at the entrance of the door, before she walked past him; to the bed. And if he was sure, he could hear her snoring a little on her side. _Was she seriously falling asleep now? _There was no way in hell Damon was going to go through what he went through, and not get any lovin' afterwards. Damon deserved some type of "thank you" for the torture she put upon him all day. _She must be crazy. _

There was no way in hell he was going to stand for this, so she could pretend like she was tired; but Damon was going to wake her up some way or, the other. She wasn't _that _sneaky.

Damon fell on top of the bed, aside from her. His body inches away from hers, embracing the texture of her skin._ Damn she felt so good, _then again Bonnie always felt good. He smoothed the pads of his fingers along the crook of her neck, before delineating them with his finger nails. He squished her skin in-between the palms of his hands teasingly, and right before he pinched her—he let go.

His legs made their way closer to hers, enduring the aroma of the lotion she previously put on in his car. Strawberry and honey-do was the scent that tickled his senses, reminding him how yummy she always seemed to be. Though his front was to her back, he could _feel_ her. He wanted to be surrounded by her, and that he was.

Bonnie moaned a little, before her chest went down in a slow motion. He then poked her at the sudden movement, before tossing his jacket onto the floor. His toes began to curl when she shifted a little, her butt hovering his now erect manhood. Seriously, all he had to do was smell her—and he was up and running.

"Thank you for tagging along today Damon," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

He smiled, and with one motion, he pushed her arms above her head without a word; removing her dress. There wasn't a word that grimaced off her lips, though some occasional utters. Without any type of communication, Damon used the very tips of his fingernails to push down her bra straps. Another moan came off Bonnie's lips, so Damon took this as permission, for continuous.

He pushed the ring of his tongue to the corner of her earlobe, then without hesitation jammed it in a circular motion around the edge. There was a slight shiver in the bed, before Damon got Bonnie to look at him a little—then turned back around. This wasn't enough.

So, he used one hand to play with the both of her breasts, massaging, and pinching her navel. He squeezed the left one, when he got a little too eager, which earned him a whimper on the other side of the bed. He snickered a little, and if he was correct, he felt a tiny hand tug onto his. Bonnie fiddled with it, and suddenly she was shoving it in the sensitive spot between her legs.

They both knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it. Yes, he was going to be really greedy with her, he needed to be.

"What do you want Bonnie?"

Bonnie whimpers again, and turns around to face him completely. Her eyes wide open, staring at him with so much emotion; he's surprised he's actually holding contact. He watches her gulp a little, and then stares at his left hand that was still placed on her chest. He could feel her heart breathing, and it was—beautiful…completely, utterly beautiful. A small thud, in the back of his mind, keeping him sane with ease, and contentment.

Bonnie takes the ends of his shirt, and throws his V-neck over his shoulders. She kisses the side of his face, and looks back at him. Licking her lips, she looks as if she's thinking it through her head—maybe she was.

"I want you to touch me Damon," Bonnie mumbles.

He tries to hide the wicked smile he has in the corner of his lips, but it didn't work out all too well. He'd knew she'd cave, it was only a matter of time. Besides, he was too good looking for rejection, everyone knew that.

"Where?" Damon teases.

Bonnie burrows form into a straight line, and when she examined his seriousness, she almost scoffed.

"You know where," she whispers.

"I want to hear you say it…"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," she murmurs on his lips.

Part of Bonnie didn't want to say it, mainly because it always made her feel so dirty—though the other part of her, the part that hid deep inside of her, wanted to burst at the seams. Bonnie made a faint sound in the back of her throat, and tugged onto her bottom lip. As she chewed, she eyed Damon, who was sending her an extremely lustful and impatient glare. As easy as it would have been to ignore it, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him, after all, he did go through painful hours of shopping with her. He at least deserved something for the company he had given her, right?

"I want you to finger my pussy Damon," she mumbled. God, it sounded so dirty.

Damon made a slight growl, and without hesitation, ripped her panties down her thighs, bunching them at her knees. He took a whiff of her arousal, exhaling the metallic smell of blood that drenched the current pad stuck to the middle of her underwear. God it was soaking wet, with both blood, and her juices.

Damon didn't know if he could contain himself, he was almost overwhelmed with his feast…almost. And when he pressed his lips onto hers, he jammed one finger inside.

"Fuck you're so tight," he groaned. Had Stefan not been taking care of the job?

Bonnie couldn't answer, she was in a bliss, licking the bottom of his lips, before tugging onto them with her top teeth. Damon plunged his tongue into her mouth, leaving no space for hers. She whimpered a little, and that's when Damon was on top of her. He was lucky to slap a hand on the other side of her, keeping from squishing her. He devoured her neck, before leaving sloppy kisses along her abdomen. Within seconds Bonnie was heaving, and dripping so much, that her thighs were getting warm. She could hear the swishing noises coming from below, and as much as it was grossing her out, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Damon pinched the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his free hand, before adding another finger. Bonnie shuddered, and threw her head back, bucking her hips at the violent motion. Damon was getting greedily, and before she could get comfortable with the mindless finger fucking, Damon lowered his head, in-between her legs.

Damon growled at her again, before whipping her legs around his shoulder, propping her up, for his dinner. He was hungry, and for her. He licked his chops, and eyed her right before he darted his tongue in her center.

"Ahhhh!"

"Fuck you taste amazing," he breathed.

He was drinking right before him, licking both blood and precum, and Damon loved every minute of it. He opened her legs a little more, winning a scream. He snickered a little, and opened the flaps to her entrance with his left hand, licking the nose of her vagina. He sighed into his ministrations, and almost started to chew. Damon was definitely getting carried away, and if wasn't careful, he was going to be able to stop himself. _She just tastes too good. _

He let go of her with his left hand, and pulled down his jeans just enough to play with himself while feeding off her. of course he wanted Bonnie to do this for him, but he was a little too preoccupied to say anything, and Bonnie was too busy screaming to hear him anyway.

"I'm going to come," she whispered raspy.

_God damn she was too fuckin cute. _

"You gonna cum for me baby?"

She simply nodded, and before he could say anything, a mixture of blood and her lukewarm essence filled his senses. It was nothing but: Bonnie.

After he licked it clean, he came up to look at her. She was holding her face in her hands, with tears in her eyes. This was a shock; normally girls were begging him naughty to do what he just did, again.

"Bonnie…"

"I…that was so embarrassing, and disgusting. You probably think I'm some kind of sex freak, but that felt good, and I felt like I…"

"Hey…hey," pause. "Bonnie, look at us," Damon took another dramatic pause, before kissing her ever so gently on the lips. "You're beautiful."

Damon removed her hands from her face, and when she looked up at him with watery eyes, he smiled at her, before wiping her tears away. He kissed her nose, and sighed before collapsing on her. Damon was actually tired?

"So it felt good huh?" He breathed in the roots of her hair.

She laughed a little, and ran her nails on his arm, and wiggled a little underneath him.

"Very."

* * *

A/N: I know this one was short, but I just wanted to get something out there for you guys that have been waiting so long. Thoughts please, reviews is what keeps me going. I really appreciate them, and take them into HUGE consideration. So, please please please please leave reviews. I'd like to see more teehe:3 If I get over 65 by my next update, the next one will be two chapters! I promise, and they won't be crappy short ones either, they'll be long ones! So, let's see! Anyway, hope you guys liked this one, love you guys, thanks for being so patient with me. Until next time! xoxo.


End file.
